XY
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: La petite Yumi est triste, elle n'a pas un seul ami. Elle joue toute seule dans le bac à sable, en espérant qu'un "grand" vienne la voir, mais personne ne vient jamais et elle reste toute seule. Jusqu'au jour où un petit garçon à la bouille toute ronde s'approche en souriant et lui dit bonjour. Ce jour-là, la vie de Yumi bascule. Pairing : Tegomass (attention : 200% guimauve)Collab
1. Chapter 1

Il était environ quatorze heures. Dans un quartier calme d'Okinawa, c'était l'heure où les mères de familles, armées de leurs poussettes et enfants en bas âge, se rendaient au parc afin que leurs bambins passent un moment au grand air et puisse s'amuser avec leurs camarades. Le printemps faisait voltiger des pétales de cerisier un peu partout, l'air sentait bon l'herbe fraichement coupée et un beau soleil éclairait ces paisibles instants.

Parmi ces mères attentionnées, l'une tenait par la main une charmante fillette au doux visage encadré de cheveux châtains attaché en couettes, habillée d'une adorable robe rose brodée d'un petit poussin jaune pâle. Une fois arrivées près d'un banc, la mère lâcha sa petite fille, s'assit sur un banc sur lequel elle posa son sac et en tira une peluche de lapin blanc, qu'elle donna à l'enfant. La fillette s'empressa de le serrer contre son coeur comme le plus précieux trésor du monde, puis regarda sa mère :

- Mama ?

- Oui, mon trésor ?

- Où Yumi jouer ?

- Tu peux aller jouer dans le sable si tu veux. Essaie de te faire des nouveaux copains, d'accord ?

La fillette baissa la tête.

- Mais enfants plus grands que Yumi...

- Je suis sûre qu'ils voudront jouer avec toi quand même, sourit sa maman en lui caressant la tête.

- Ui... acquiesça l'enfant qui ne paraissait pas convaincue du tout.

Elle se dirigea vers le bac à sable et s'y assit avec un petit air tout triste. Elle était toute petite et c'était une fille, alors les garçons ne voulaient pas jouer avec elle et elle était toute seule. Après un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle saisit une poignée de sable et le laissa couler entre ses mains, en reniflant un peu pour retenir ses larmes. Tout autour, les enfants riaient, criaient, couraient, jouaient au ballon ou à chat. Tous, sauf un petit garçon qui s'approcha d'elle, un peu timidement, mais en arborant un grand sourire. Il arriva derrière elle et posa sa main sur sa tête. Ne s'y attendant pas, Yumi poussa un petit cri de frayeur, puis regarda le garçon de ses grands yeux noisette tout humides de larmes.

- Coucou toi ! fit le garçon.

- Kiou... fit-elle, intimidée.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit encore, puis celui-ci s'assit dans le sable à côté d'elle.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Yumi s'appelle Yumi, répondit-elle en reniflant une nouvelle fois.

- Moi c'est Takahisa !

- Takahi... Nom trop long, décréta-t-elle.

- Alors Taka.

- Taka... Joli. Pourquoi Taka parle à Yumi ? Personne parle à Yumi. Yumi toute seule...

- Ben si personne parle à Yumi, Taka peux le faire ! Taka aime pas gens malheureux.

- Mais Yumi fille et Taka garçon... Garçons parlent pas aux filles.

- Ben Taka si.

- Alors Taka copain de Yumi ?

L'espoir était visible dans ses grands yeux tristes alors que d'un bras elle serrait fort son lapin Câlinou contre elle et que, de l'autre main, elle triturait timidement sa robe.

- Hai ! approuva-t-il dans un grand sourire

Un grand sourire éclaira la jolie frimousse de la fillette, ravie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

- Si Taka copain de Yumi, Yumi aimer beaucoup Taka.

- Alors Yumi veut faire quoi ?

L'enfant réfléchit, puis lui montra sa peluche.

- Câlinou copain de Taka aussi !

Le petit garçon rigola et caressa la tête toute douce du lapin blanc.

- Coucou Câlinou !

La petite fille éclata d'un joli rire clair, puis sembla penser à quelque chose.

- Yumi quatre ans. Taka quel âge ?

- Cinq !

- Oh... Taka plus grand que Yumi, fit-elle d'un petit air déçu.

- Pas grave !

- Taka copain quand même ? s'informa-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

- Oui oui !

- Grands veulent pas Yumi... Grands toujours méchants...

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Eh ? Mais pas pleurer !

Takahisa la prit alors vivement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Yumi pas pleurer. Taka gentil.

- Padon...

- Pas pardon. Juste plus pleurer.

Alors, au pris d'un gros effort et parce que son nouveau copain lui avait demandé, la petite Yumi s'essuya les yeux en reniflant et fit un bisou sur la joue de son petit compagnon.

- Ui, vrai. Taka gentil.

Celui-ci eut un grand sourire et fit aussi un bisou sur la joue de sa nouvelle copine.

- Yumi dire à mama, fit-elle en se levant, époussetant sa robe d'une main pour ne pas lâcher son doudou adoré.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers sa mère, puis, voyant que son ami ne la suivait pas, revint sur ses pas, le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Mama ! Yumi copain !

Celle-ci sourit en voyant sa fille arriver aussi joyeuse et se pencha.

- Et comment il s'appelle ?

- Taka... Taka... Yumi pas se souvenir de la fin. Nom trop long.

- Takahisa ! fit le petit garçon. Mais Taka suffit.

La mère de Yumi sourit et caressa la tête du garçon.

- C'est un joli prénom.

- Taka aimer Yumi et Câlinou !

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Câlinou aussi ?

- Ui ! Il dire !

- Alors c'est très bien, mon coeur. Tu as nouveau copain très gentil.

- Mama, Taka venir goûter à la maison ? demanda-t-elle dans une petite moue irrésistible.

- Il faut que la maman de Taka soit d'accord aussi.

- Taka demander. Ne, Taka ? fit-elle à l'intention de son ami en lui faisant des grands yeux suppliants.

- Taka revient.

Le garçon se retourna et courut le plus vite possible vers sa maman, en espérant qu'elle soit d'accord.

- Mama ! Mama !

La mère du garçonnet, qui était en train de lire un magazine, leva les yeux de sa revue et le fixa en souriant.

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Taka nouvelle copine !

- Copine ? Tu as des amis filles maintenant ? s'étonna la maman.

- Mais Yumi gentille !

- Je n'en doute pas, mon coeur. Où est-elle, ta copine Yumi ?

- Là-bas ! Avec sa maman !

- Tu es content d'avoir une copine ?

- Hai ! Ne, Taka peut aller goûter chez Yumi ?

- Anoo... je ne sais pas, trésor, il faut que j'en discute avec sa maman d'abord. Viens, allons les voir.

Takahisa sourit, content, puis prit la main de sa maman pour rejoindre sa nouvelle copine.

- Bonjour, salua la maman du garçonnet en souriant. Je suis Masuda Kimiko, la maman de Takahisa.

- Tegoshi Sazae, la maman de Yumi, sourit celle-ci.

- Taka me demandait la permission de goûter chez vous. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas invité tout seul ?

- Ah non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est nous qui avons proposé.

- Vous habitez loin d'ici ?

- Juste après le parc.

- Hum. Et bien si vous êtes d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. (elle se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils) Tu seras bien gentil et bien sage avec Tegoshi-san, d'accord ?

- Ui Mama !

- Alors je reviendrais te chercher dans deux heures. (elle se redressa et regarda la mère de la fillette) Si cela vous convient bien sûr.

- Comme vous voulez. Ah, voici mes coordonnées, fit-elle en lui tendant une petite carte bleue.

La jeune femme s'en empara à deux mains, la lut et sourit de nouveau.

- Taka venir avec Yumi ? demanda la fillette en glissant sa main dans celle de son petit compagnon.

- Oui ! Mama d'accord.

- Dans ce cas, je vous le laisse pendant que je vais faire quelques courses, reprit Masuda-san.

- Très bien ! A tout à l'heure !

La jeune femme embrassa son fils, puis s'éloigna.

- Taka rester avec Yumi ! Yumi contente !

- Oui ! Taka content aussi !

- Quoi goûter Yumi et Taka, mama ?

- Vous voulez du gâteau au chocolat ?

- Ui ! Yumi aimer chocolat beauuuuuuuuuucoup ! Taka aimer aussi ?

- Oh oui ! Presque goût préféré !

La petite fille voulait donner la main à sa maman, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait lâcher ni son nouveau copain ni son doudou, aussi était-elle bien embêtée et une petite moue apparut sur sa frimousse d'ange.

- Yumi problème ?

- Yumi vouloir garder Câlinou et main de Taka, mais vouloir mama aussi... Yumi pas savoir comment faire...

- Ben euh... Taka sait pas...

- Il faut que tu choisisses, trésor.

La fillette regarda tour à tour sa petite peluche lapin, son copain, sa maman et parut sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, mais pensa à quelque chose.

- Taka pouvoir garder Câlinou ?

- Oui, si Yumi veut.

Alors l'enfant se mit à câliner sa peluche, lui expliquant à voix basse que son copain Taka allait la garder, que Taka était gentil et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle se tut quelques secondes comme si elle écoutait une réponse, puis tendit le doudou à son camarade.

- Câlinou pas avoir peur de Taka. Yumi dire Taka gentil.

- D'accord. Taka faire attention Câlinou.

Hochant la tête, Yumi glissa ensuite sa main libre dans celle de sa maman.

Celle-ci les mena jusqu'à la maison, ouvrit le portail puis la porte, et lâcha la main de sa fille.

- Allez dans ta chambre, j'apporte le goûter.

- Ui mama. (à son copain) Taka venir. Jouer avec Yumi.

- D'accord. Taka suit.

- Taka aimer peluches ?

- Taka a plein de peluches cochons roses !

- Cochon ? (elle rit) Taka aimer pitits cochons ?

- Oh oui ! Taka adoooooooorer cochons !

- Yumi avoir cochon peluche. Donner à Taka !

Sur ces mots, elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes, puis se mit à fouiller dans son coffre à jouet.

Tout excité, le garçonnet la suivit et la regarda chercher en souriant.

L'enfant chercha pendant plusieurs minutes, envoyant partout des peluches diverses et des poupées, puis, lorsque le coffre fut vide, elle se redressa et se mit à pleurer.

Surpris, Takahisa sursauta et la prit dans ses bras.

- Pas trouvé ? Pas grave ! Yumi pas pleurer !

- Yu... mi vou... loir do... donner à T... Takaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Et ses pleurs redoublèrent sur son prénom, alertant sa maman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yumi ? demanda-t-elle en faisant irruption dans la chambre.

La fillette courut se jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant de plus belle.

- Ma... ma... Yu... Yumi cher... chercher P... Pinky...

- Mais il prend son bain, ma chérie, je te l'ai dit hier, fit doucement la mère en la serrant contre elle.

- Pinky au b... bain ?

- Oui, trésor.

- Qu... Quand Pinky fini ?

- Il faut qu'il soit bien propre et tout sec. Tu veux que j'aille voir ?

En reniflant, la petite fille hocha la tête.

- Yu... mi vouloir donner Pinky à Taka...

- D'accord. Je vais voir.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit vers la salle de bain où se trouvait l'étendoir à linge sur lequel la peluche avait été mise à sécher. Elle la prit, la tâta et, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien sèche, revint dans la chambre en souriant, pour la tendre à la petite fille.

- Il a fini !

- Uiiiiiiii ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Elle sautilla en serrant le cochon dodu contre elle, fit un tour sur elle même en riant à travers ses larmes, puis le tendit à son copain.

- Pinky à Taka maintenant !

- Pinky ? sourit-il. Yumi croit aimer Taka ?

- Pinky gentil comme Taka, doux comme Taka, rose comme Taka, rond comme Taka. Tout comme Taka !

- Taka rond et rose ? s'étonna le petit garçon.

- Ui. Taka chou comme peluche !

Takahisa rosit légèrement à ces mots, puis sourit largement et prit Pinky dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, avant d'embrasser sa copine sur la joue.

- Merci ! Taka content !

- Si Taka content, Yumi contente aussi !

Elle éclata de rire, essuya ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

- Taka vouloir jouer à quoi ?

- Comme Yumi veut.

- Garçon pas jouer poupée, ni dînette... Yumi jamais joué avec garçon. Pas savoir.

- Jouer avec peluches alors ?

- D'acco.

La fillette rassembla sa ménagerie peluchoïde qui comptait pas moins de deux chiens, trois chats, un panda, une tortue, deux poissons, une foule d'oursons, un dauphin et quelques écureuils.

Takahisa s'assit devant cette foule de peluches et prit l'un des chats et un panda pour jouer.

- Taka peut avec eux ?

- Ui, opina la petite. Yumi prendre... hum... écureuil et dauphin.

Pendant une bonne demi heure, les deux enfants jouèrent gentiment, faisant copain-copain avec les quatre peluches et les autres assises en rond autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que la mère de la petite fille entre.

- Vous voulez goûter, les enfants ?

Indécise, l'enfant se tourna vers son copain.

- Taka faim ?

- Un peu.

- Alors venez dans le salon, il y a du gâteau au chocolat et du jus d'orange.

- Taka vouloir emmener Pinky ?

- Ben ui.

Soudain, elle regarda autour d'elle et sembla paniquée.

- Yumi ?

- Où... Où Taka mettre Câlinou ?!

Le garçonnet perdit instantanément son sourire et regarda autour de lui, avant de sortir en courant de la chambre.

Au bord des larmes à l'idée que son copain ait perdu son doudou adoré, la fillette le suivit en criant la nom de la peluche d'une petite voix aiguë, comme si elle pouvait répondre.

- Câlinou ! Câlinou !

- Yumi ! cria Takahisa pour qu'elle le rejoigne, les mains serrant le petit lapin tant aimé.

L'enfant se précipita et, voyant la peluche dans les mains de son ami, se précipita pour les serrer tous les deux contre elle, soulagée.

- Gomen... Posé à côté chaussures...

Soulagée, Yumi fit des tas de bisous et de caresses à son doudou chéri, puis embrassa son copain sur la joue.

- Aller manger gâteau au chocolat maintenant.

- Attends, Taka chercher Pinky. Laissé dans la chambre.

Il partit donc en vitesse chercher sa nouvelle peluche et rejoignit Yumi dans le salon. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé à côté d'elle, devant les dessins animés, et attendit que sa maman les ait servis en gâteau et jus.

- Mama, donner grosse part à Taka.

En souriant, celle-ci s'exécuta. Le garçon prit ensuite le gâteau et mordit dedans à pleines dents, avant de s'exclamer, ébahi :

- Oishiiii !

- Ui, mama faire gâteaux trèèèèès bons ! approuva la fillette en buvant son jus d'orange.

- Yumi a chance. Mama achète juste gâteaux.

La fillette allait répondre mais se mit à bâiller.

- Yumi fatiguée ?

- Nyon, fit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Si, Yumi fatiguée, donc Yumi dodo.

- Taka dodo avec Yumi ?

- Si Yumi veut, Taka peut.

- Mama ?

- Oui, trésor ? fit l'interpellée en revenant dans le salon.

- Yumi dodo avec Taka.

- Mais c'est un garçon. Tu veux vraiment ?

- Taka copain de Yumi. Yumi pas dodo sans Taka.

- Mais Taka ne pourra pas toujours dormir avec toi. Il a une maison aussi.

- Yumi vouloir Taka toujours. Taka rester avec Yumi.

- Ma chérie… soupira la mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu pourras voir Taka la journée mais pas la nuit.

Déçue et fatiguée, la fillette se mit à chouiner.

- Pouquoi ?

- Parce que Taka a aussi une maison et une maman et qu'il doit rentrer chez lui.

- Taka maison de Yumi !

- Mais non, ma puce. Tu peux faire la sieste avec lui, mais après il partira.

- Taka dodo avec Yumi ?

- Juste aujourd'hui.

- Autres jours non ?

- Peut-être.

- Alo Yumi dodo avec Taka, Câlinou et Pinky.

- Oui oui.

La mère partit vers sa chambre et la posa sur son lit.

- Dodo. Taka arrive.

La petite fille serra son doudou contre elle, mit son pouce dans sa bouche et attendit son copain. Takahisa arriva en courant avec Pinky dans la main, monta sur le lit et s'allongea contre sa copine.

- Oya, Taka, fit l'enfant qui dormait déjà à moitié.

- Oya, Yumi, sourit le garçonnet avant de fermer les yeux.

A l'heure dite, Masuda-san vint sonner à la porte des Tegoshi. La jeune femme alla lui ouvrir en souriant et referma derrière elle pour rester dehors.

- Ils font la sieste.

- Oh je vois. Taka ne vous a pas trop dérangée ?

- Non, c'est un adorable petit garçon. Oh vous voulez prendre le thé ? J'ai fais du gâteau aussi.

- Avec plaisir si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non puisque je vous le propose, sourit Sazae.

Elle rouvrit la porte et la mena à la salle à manger, prenant le plateau de gâteau au passage.

- Installez-vous, j'apporte le thé.

Kimiko entra donc, s'assit puis, quand Sazae fut revenue, lança :

- Votre petite fille a l'air adorable elle aussi.

- Elle l'est, sourit l'heureuse maman en posant deux tasses sur la table. Très mignonne, gentille et douce. Votre fils a l'air du même genre. C'était très gentil de sa part d'aller voir ma petite.

Soudain, une voix flûtée se fit entendre. C'était Yumi, tenant son doudou par une patte et son copain par la main.

- Oh ils sont réveillés.

- Mama ? fit le garçonnet en se frottant les yeux.

- Oui, mon cœur. Tu as bien fais dodo ?

- Ui.

- On va rentrer à la maison, fit Kimiko en souriant.

- Nyon, Taka pas patir. Rester avec Yumi.

- Taka veut pas !

- Tu reviendras voir Yumi demain, mon cœur.

- Mama… supplia le petit garçon en s'accrochant à son manteau.

- Demain, Taka. Il est tard, il faut laisser Yumi avec son papa et sa maman.

Deçu et triste, Takahisa se mit à chouiner, reniflant de fausses larmes qui se firent peu à peu réelles et déclenchèrent celles de sa copine.

- J'ai l'impression que ces deux-là vont devenir inséparables, dit Kimiko à Sazae en se baissant pour essuyer le visage de son fils avec le mouchoir qu'elle venait de tirer de sa poche.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, sourit Sazae en prenant sa chère fille dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser. Taka-chan, tu as toutes tes affaires ? N'oublie rien.

- Taka a Pinky donc tout.

- Pinky ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'étonna sa maman.

- Pinky ! fi-il en lui montrant la peluche rose.

- Mais Taka, d'où vient cette peluche ?

- Cadeau de Yumi !

- Oh… Tegoshi-san, ça va que la petite lui ait donné une peluche ?

- Yumi, ma puce, tu as vraiment donné Pinky à Taka ? Pour toujours ?

- Ui. Taka gentil comme Pinky, doux comme Pinky, rond comme Pinky, rose comme Pinky. Tout pareil alors donné.

- Tu trouve que Taka est rond et rose ? s'amusa la maman.

- Ui. Tout pareil, acquiesça la fillette.

Sazae ritgola en embrassant sa fille sur la joue.

- Alors d'accord, tu peux donner Pinky à Taka.

- Puisque ça ne pose pas de problème, c'est bon. Allez, Taka-chan, dis au revoir.

- Mou… veux pas…

- Taka, ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher. Sinon tu seras puni et tu ne verras pas Yumi demain.

- Mou… répéta-t-il, toutefois déjà vaincu.

- Allez, dis au revoir, j'attend.

- Avoi Yumi.

- Hum, tu n'oublie pas quelqu'un ?

- Avoi mama de Yumi.

- C'est mieux. A demain, Tegoshi-san.

- Avoi Taka, larmoya la fillette en lui faisant un signe avec sa menotte.

Embêté de la voir pleurer, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis suivit sa maman à l'extérieur, serrant Pinky contre lui.

Une fois son copain parti, la petite Yumi se mit à pleurer pour de bon, à gros sanglots.

- Arrête de pleurer, ma puce, il va revenir, tenta de la consoler sa maman.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fit alors une grosse voix.

Dans les bras de sa mère, l'enfant sursauta et se figea.

- Bonsoir, mon chéri, fit Sazae en venant vers lui.

- Pose-la avant de t'approcher, la rabroua Kotaro en posant un regard presque dégoûté sur la petite qui hoquetait toujours.

La jeune femme soupira, posa l'enfant sur le sol et vint vers son mari.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit-il. Mais j'espérais trouver du calme en rentrant. Pourquoi est-elle encore en train de pleurnicher ? ajouta-t-il en voyant la fillette se cacher derrière les jambes de sa mère, son doudou pressé contre elle.

- Elle s'est fait un copain au par cet ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle fait ce raffut ?! Fais-la taire !

- Hai hai.

Elle se baissa donc pour la reprendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Terrifiée, Yumi osait à peine respirer.

- Ca va aller, trésor. Il ne te feras rien.

- Yumi vouloir Taka, murmura la fillette en reniflant tout en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère. Yumi moins peur avec Taka...

- Je sais. Tu le verras demain, d'accord ?

- Yumi peur...

- Peur de qui ?

- Papa... souffla-t-elle. Papa pas aimer yumi. Zyeux pas gentils.

- Papa... est un peu spécial. Mais Maman l'aime quand même.

- Yumi rester chambre avec Câlinou ?

- Oui. Tu seras mieux ici pendant que Maman prépare le repas.

- Kimiko ! tonna Kotaro.

- J'arrive! (à Yumi) Joue bien avec Câlinou, ne, fit-elle avant de sortir et de rejoindre son mari. Oui ?

- Cette comédie a assez duré. Fais revenir notre fils. Fais revenir Yuya.

- Non. On garde Yumi. Elle ne comprendrait plus rien si on changeait maintenant.

- C'est ridicule. Je n'ai rien a faire d'une fille. J'ai un fils et je le veux.

- Pour que tu recommences ? C'est hors de question.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Kimiko...

- Je cherche à protéger mon enfant, moi.

L'homme fusilla sa femme du regard et tourna les talons, claquant la porte d'entrée avec violence.


	2. Chapter 2

Soupirant, la jeune femme partit vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, avec comme d'habitude un verre de jus de fruits pour sa fille adorée.

- Mama, Câlinou faim, fit l'enfant en trottinant vers elle, son doudou tendu dans sa direction.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut manger Câlinou ?

- Yayout !

- Hum... Mais tu ne lui en piques pas, ne.

- Yumi patager yayout avec Câlinou ?

- Non, mon coeur, tu mangeras ce que Maman prépare.

- Mou... bouda la fillette. Câlinou pu faim.

Kimiko rigole et caressa la tête de son adorable fille.

- Tu auras un yaourt pour le dessert, ma chérie.

- dacco. Yumi regarder princesse avec Câlinou ?

- Tu peux. Je t'appellerai quand on passera à table.

Toute contente, la fillette alla mettre la télé sur la chaine Disney, puis grimpa sur le canapé et s'installa, le pouce dans la bouche et son doudou contre elle. A peine une demi heure plus tard, elle dormait.

Après un bon quart d'heure, Kimiko sortit un plat du four.

- Yumi ! A table !

Mais les émotions de la journée avaient épuisé la petite fille, qui ne se réveilla pas.

Alors, la mère, en voyant cela, la prit dans ses bras pour aller la poser sur son lit, la couvrit de sa couverture rose à fleurs, et revint plus tard de la cuisine avec une belle part de gâteau dans un plastique qu'elle plaça sur sa table de chevet si elle se réveillait dans la nuit à cause de la faim.

Le lendemain, n'ayant pas oublié quelle devait voir son copain Taka, la fillette se réveilla de bonne heure et alla sauter sur le lit de sa mère.

- Mama !

Celle-ci grogna vaguement.

- Trop tôt...

- Voir Taka ! s'exclama Yumi, surexcitée.

- Taka dort encore.

- Comment mama savoir ? Yumi debout pit-être Taka debout aussi.

- Maman fatiguée, Yumi...

Inquiète, l'enfant s'approcha et posa sa petite tête contre la sienne, front contre front.

- Mama bobo ?

- Non mais maman s'est couchée tard.

- Yumi réveiller mama. Yumi méssante ? demanda-t-elle les yeux baissés, toute triste.

- Pas méchante, non, mais maman voudrait dormir encore un peu.

- Yumi méssante. Pour ça papa pas aimer yumi. Yumi patir avec Câlinou, fit-elle en descendant du lit, son doudou serré fort dans ses bras.

- Vas regarder la télé en attendant. Maman se lève bientôt.

Mais la fillette l'idée encrée dans sa petite tête, mit dans son petit sac panda sa poupée et une peluche, puis sortit de la maison par la porte que son papa oubliait toujours de fermer. Elle voulait trouver son copain Taka. Lui il l'aimait bien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne savait pas ou était sa maison et de grosses larmes se mirent a rouler sur ses joues. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Yumi alla au parc de l'autre côté de la rue, s'assit dans le bac à sable en reniflant et attendit. Taka allait venir. C'était sûr.

Une bonne heure passa avant que la mère ne se réveille, se dirigeant encore endormie vers le salon.

- Maman va préparer le petit déjeu... ner.

Plus de Yumi. Pas devant la télé, ni sur le canapé. Nulle part. Paniquée, la mère fila dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller et sortit en courant de la maison.

- Yumi ! Yumi !

Le petit garçon courait vers sa copine, tout content de la revoir, et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Alors, la petite fille, soulagée qu'il soit là, éclata en gros sanglots.

- Heee ? Mais pourquoi Yumi pleure? Taka là ! Yumi pas pleurer !

- Yu... mi mé... ssante. P... Per... sonne ai... mer yumi... Que T... Taka...

- Mais nan ! Pas que Taka ! Maman de Yumi aussi !

- Nyon... Qu... Que Taka. Yu... mi mai... maison de T... Taka.

- Viens, voir ma maman, fit-il en la prenant par la main pour aller jusque devant sa mère assise sur le banc.

- Oh tu as retrouvé ta... Yumi-chan, pourquoi tu pleure ? Où est ta maman ?

Mais l'enfant secoua la tête.

- Yumi veut venir à la maison, expliqua le garçonnet.

- Yumi-chan, ta maman sait que tu es la ?

De nouveau, elle secoua la tete.

- Yumi méssante. Mama et papa pas aimer Yumi, alors Yumi maison Taka.

- Pas possible. Yumi gentille alors maman de Yumi aimer Yumi !

- Bon, allons a la maison, fit la mère, qui se promit d'appeler tout de suite la mère de la petite fille certainement folle d'inquiétude.

- Yumi va voir. Taka graaaande chambre pour jouer !

L'enfant sourit à travers ses larmes et prit la main de son copain.

- Taka avoir peluches ?

- Hai. Taka a chats, chiens, lapins et Pinky.

- Lapins ! Yumi aimer beaucoup gentils lapins comme Câlinou !

De son coté, Kimiko avait sorti son portable et composé le numéro que la maman de la petite fille lui avait donné.

- Tegoshi-san, c'est la maman de Takahisa.

- Oui, bonjour, Masuda-san, répondit-elle, essoufflée.

- Votre fille est avec nous. Elle pleurait toute seule dans le parc.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dehors ?! Elle va bien ?

- Elle va bien. Mais elle n'a pas arrêté de dire quelle était méchante et que seul mon Taka l'aimait.

- Qu... Quoi? Elle a dit que je ne l'aimais pas ?

- En fait elle a dit que seul mon Taka l'aimait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'emmène chez moi pour qu'elle se calme en jouant avec mon petit et ensuite vous devriez lui parler je pense.

- Oui, je pense aussi. Vous voulez que j'arrive tout de suite ou vous pensez que c'est un peu tôt ?

- Laissez-lui un moment pour jouer avec Taka d'abord.

- Très bien, j'arriverai dans une heure alors.

Pendant ce temps, la conversation se poursuivait entre les deux enfants.

- Où Taka mettre Pinky ? Yumi pas voir.

- Pinky à côté coussin magique. Comme ça Pinky pas peur la nuit et Taka non plus.

- Coussin magique ? Quoi c'est ? demanda sa copine, intriguée.

- Coussin anti-cauchemar !

- Yumi pas connaitre. Yumi avoir chenille lumière.

- Chenille lumière ? Anti-cauchemar aussi ?

- Ui. Et Yumi pas noir quand dodo aussi. Coussin pour garçon et pitite chenille pour fille ?

- Hai, pit-être. Mama dit chenilles filles donc chenilles pour filles.

La fillette sourit en entrant dans la maison.

- Allez jouer gentiment les enfants, dit Masuda-san.

- Hai, mama ! fit le petit garçon en prenant sa copine par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Taka a tutures et peluches.

- Ano, mama de Taka, fit la fillette en tirant un peu sur la jupe de l'adulte, Câlinou et Yumi avoir faim. Pas miamé.

La déclaration fit rire l'interpellée.

- Va avec Taka. J'apporte des biscuits pour toi et Câlinou.

- Et Taka !

- Non ma puce, Taka a déjeuné ce matin. Allez zou.

- Yumi ! Jouer ?

- Taka aller école ? demanda la petite fille. Yumi aller bientôt.

- Taka en vacances aujourd'hui. Ecole plus tard.

Elle avisa alors un ours en peluche plus grand qu'elle dans un coin de la pièce et se précipita pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- Yumi aimer nursnurs beaucoup beaucoup !

- Yumi veut Aka-chan? Taka cadeau si Yumi veut.

- Aka-chan ? fit la fillette. Quoi c'est ?

- Nom de nursnurs !

- Oh. Mais Aka-chan très très grand. Yumi pas pouvoir emmener comme Câlinou, pas petit comme Pinky. Yumi devoir laisser maison. Yumi triste et Aka-chan aussi.

- Alors Taka garder Aka-chan, comme ça Yumi faire câlins Aka-chan quand Yumi venir maison de Taka !

- Ui. Yumi faire câlin Taka ?

- Si Yumi veut, d'acco.

Alors elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son copain et lui fit un gros câlin.

- Yumi rester toujours avec Taka !

- Hai ! Toujours ! répéta le garçon en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue.

Toute contente, elle le lâcha et s'assit par terre pour jouer gentiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, la maman lui apporta quelques biscuits et un verre de lait.

- Marci, mama de Taka.

Amusée, celle-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux et quitta la pièce.

- Taka prendre aussi, fit Yumi.

En souriant, le garçon prit un biscuit et le mangea avec gourmandise.

- Mmmmh... oishi.

A son tour, elle en fit autant et sourit.

- Mama de Taka gentille comme Taka.

- Bah oui. Maman de Taka, rigola-t-il.

L'enfant étant affamée, l'assiette et le verre furent bientôt vides.

- Oh Câlinou pas manger. Avoir faim cette nuit.

- Câlinou manger quoi ?

- Manger pareil que Yumi. Aimer beaucoup yayout.

- Oh, alors Yumi oublié donner manger à Câlinou ?

- Câlinou dodo. Tout pitit. Yumi quatre ans. Grande.

- Ah, d'acco. Ne, Yumi jouer avec Taka ?

- Ui. Yumi prendre pitit lapin comme Câlinou. Taka prendre quoi ?

- Taka prendre Pinky.

La petite prit un petit lapin et se rendit compte qu'il était tout mâchouillé.

- Pitit lapin avoir bobo ? Quoi arrivé ?

- Quand Taka dent qui poussaient, Taka mal alors Taka mordiller lapin.

- Pauvre pitit lapin... regretta la fillette en lui faisant des caresses et des bisous.

- Pauvre Taka aussi... fit-il, un peu vexé.

- Padon Taka, fit-elle en lui faisant un bisou.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du petit garçon qui fit aussi un bisou à sa copine.

- Taka pas fâché pour Yumi ?

- Yumi gentille alors non.

- Yumi toujours rester avec Taka, plus partir.

- Yumi gros câlin ! fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, frottant sa joue contre la sienne en riant.

- Yumi aimer beaucoup Taka, répéta la petite fille.

- Taka aussi aimer beaucoup beaucoup Yumi.

- Quand anniversaire de Taka ?*

- 6 Juillet ! Dans looooooooooogtemps !

- Longtemps comment ?

- Aujourd'hui 7 Novembre. Attendre encore décembre, janvier, février, mars, avril, mai, et juin avant Juillet. Longtemps.

- Anniversaire Yumi 11 novembre.

- Oh ! Dans pas longtemps !

- Ui ! Dans... anooo... Yumi pas savoir compter mais mama dire bientôt.

- Anniversaire Yumi dans... quatre jours ! compta-t-il sur ses doigts.

- Bientôt ! Yumi avoir grande poupée ! Grande comme Yumi ! Mama a dit.

- Alors Taka aussi faire cadeau à Yumi.

- Cadeau à Yumi ? Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Sais pas encore. Réfléchir.

- Taka trop gentil !

- Parce que Taka copain de Yumi.

- Yumi pas savoir pourquoi pas de copain sauf Taka... Yumi bizarre ?

- Nyon. Parce que... Yumi vient d'arriver ?

- Autres enfants trop grands et Yumi trop pitite.

- Mais Yumi gentille !

- Garcons pas jouer avec filles. Que Taka jouer avec Yumi. Que Taka gentil.

- Taka gentil ? fit-il, amusé.

- Ui. Taka plus gentil de touuuut le monde, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Le garçon rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre son Pinky dans ses bras.

- Pinky gentil aussi.

- Bah ui. Taka comme Pinky. Pour ça Yumi donner à Taka.

- Mais Taka pas rond. Pas gros.

- Taka tête toute ronde comme Pinky. Kawaii.

- Aaaah. Alo d'acco. Taka rond comme Pinky. Mais pas tout rose. Pinky rose et Taka blanc.

- D'acco. Ne, Taka, regarder dessins animés ?

- Ui.

Il prit Yumi par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon pour s'installer devant la télé.

La fillette se serra contre son copain, mit son pouce dans sa bouche sans lâcher son doudou et s'absorba dans les images à l'écran. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ses petits yeux se fermèrent tout seuls.

Remarquant cela, Takahisa l'enlaça tendrement en passant une main autour de sa taille, et continua de regarder l'écran.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et les frotta.

- Padon Taka. Yumi dodo.

- Yumi fatiguée ?

- Yumi plus dodo tôt. Yumi vouloir voir Taka. Réveiller mama pour. Mais mama dodo, pas vouloir. Alo Yumi prendre sac panda, Câlinou et patie.

- Mais maman de Yumi peur pour Yumi ! Pas bien partir comme ça !

- Yaka aussi penser yumi méssante ? demanda la petite fille, au bord des larmes de penser que peut-être son seul copain ne l'aime plus.

- Yumi pas méchante ! Yumi gentille ! Mais maman de Yumi chercher Yumi et peur, non ?

- Yumi juste vouloir voir Taka... murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

Voyant qu'elle allait pleurer de nouveau, le garçonnet la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Yumi pas pleurer. Taka envie voir Yumi aussi.

Après quelques minutes, elle sourit et le regarda.

- Taka marier Yumi quand grands comme mama ?

- Si Yumi veut, Taka veut aussi.

- Ui. Yumi toujours avec Taka. Yumi bisou Taka, décréta-t-elle avant de déposer un mini minuscule bisou sur les lèvres de son copain.

Takahisa rougit un peu à ce contact, puis lui fit un grand sourire et lui rendit son micro bisou.

- Taka marier Yumi avec bisou ! Taka mari Yumi ! Toujours à Yumi ! triompha-t-elle dans un sourire adorable.

- Ui ! Et Yumi toujours à Taka !

Alors elle posa de nouveau la tête sur son épaule, entremêla ses doigts aux siens et reporta son attention sur les dessins animés délaissés.

C'est à ce moment que le carillon de la porte retentit et l'a maman, qui avait observé la scène dun air attendri, alla ouvrir.

- Ohayo, Tegoshi-san. Vous arrivez bien, la petite est tout a fait calmée.

- Ah, tant mieux. Je peux lui parler chez vous?  
- Bien sur. Taka, mon cœur, tu viens aider maman a faire un gâteau pour Yumi ?  
- Haaaai ! Faire gâteau !

Tout joyeux, il embrassa sa "femme" sur la joue et suivit sa maman dans la cuisine pendant que la mère de la fillette s'approchait d'elle doucement.

- Ma chérie.

Yumi, qui n'avait pas vu sa maman et s'apprêtait à suivre son Taka comme son ombre, s'immobilisa.

- Mama...

Sazae s'assit sur le canapé à côté et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort.

- Pourquoi tu es partie? Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, ma puce...

- Yumi vouloir Taka... Et mama penser Yumi méssante. Papa penser Yumi méssante. Pas aimer Yumi. Taka aimer Yumi.

- Je sais que tu voulais voir Taka, ma chérie, mais ce matin, tu as réveillé maman trop tôt. Mais Maman t'aime quand même très très fort. Maman t'aimera toujours.

- Mama aimer Yumi ?

- Oui, Trésor. Beaucoup beaucoup.

- Yumi aussi aimer mama beaucoup beaucoup. Comme Taka.

En souriant, la mère caressa la petite tête de sa fille.

- Tu aimes beaucoup Taka?

- Ui ! Taka marier Yumi ! affirma la fillette.

- Te marier avec Taka ? C'est vrai ? Félicitations, ma chérie, sourit-elle.

- Yumi bisou Taka, alors Taka mari de Yumi. Yumi contente. Toujours garder Taka.

En souriant, la mère la serra contre elle en l'embrassant dans les cheveux et se leva, la portant dans ses bras pour aller dans la cuisine.

- Le gâteau avance ? demanda-t-elle.

- Taka en met plus dans sa bouche que dans le moule, mais ca va, répondit Kimiko en riant. Ne, petit cochon ?

- Cochon ? Taka être pinky ? rigola Yumi.

- Taka Pinky ! fit le garçon en faisant le cri du cochon, avant de passer son doigt dans la pâte au chocolat.

- Mama poser Yumi. Yumi vouloir être Pinky comme Taka.

- Tu mangeras le gâteau quand il sera cuit, ma puce.

- Mais Taka faire, objecta l'enfant. Yumi faire aussi.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda la mère à Kimiko.

- Pas du tout. Là où il y a du chocolat pour un, il y en a pour deux. Et on va lui mettre un petit tablier pour ne pas salir sa jolie robe. Ne, petit chaton ?

- Nya, répondit la fillette qui adorait les bébés chats.

Sazae posa donc sa fille sur le sol et noua autour de sa taille le tablier que lui donnait Masuda-san.

Dès quelle fut prête, l'enfant courut a coté de son copain et commença à l'aider.

- Mélanger cocolat !

Alors la fillette se mit à l'ouvrage et dix minutes plus tard, elle était aussi décorée que son copain.

- Cocolat oishiii ! s'exclama Takahisa en trempant encore son doigt dans le saladier.

- Ca suffit les petits cochons gourmands. On va mettre le gâteau au four, fit Kimiko en riant. Et ensuite on va se débarbouiller.

- Nyon, cocolat enco ! exigea le garçonnet.

- Non non c'est fini, fit sa maman en mettant le gâteau au four, puis le saladier dans l'évier où elle fit couler de l'eau chaude.

- Mama ! Cocolat !

- Takahisa, ne fais pas de caprice, répondit la maman en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mou... cocolat...

- Tu auras du gâteau quand il sera cuit.

- Taka veut cocolat !

- Takahisa ca suffit. Si tu continue, tu seras puni.

Frustré, le petit accrocha le haut de sa mère et se mit à chouiner.

- Et ne chouine pas. Regarde yumi, elle est sage elle.

- Taka pas pleurer. Manger gâteau après.

- Mais cocolat... Taka aimer beaucoup beaucoup cocolat.

- Manger gâteau cocolat après. Jouer avec Yumi.

- D'acco. Jouer quoi ?

- Papa et mama !

- Yumi Mama et Taka Papa ?

- Ui.

- Mais avant ça on va se débarbouiller. Taka, tu emmène Yumi à la salle de bain ?

- Hai! fit-il docilement en prenant la main de sa copine pour la tirer vers la salle d'eau. Voilà ! Ici laver !

Voyant une belle occasion de patouiller, la fillette mit les mains sous l'eau et éclaboussa son copain en riant.

- Oi ! rigola-t-il. Taka tout mouillé ! Faut Yumi mouillée aussi !

Il plongea alors ses mains dans l'eau et éclaboussa gentiment sa copine.

S'amusant bien, la petite l'éclaboussa de nouveau et une bataille d'eau commença, transformant la salle de bain en mare aux canards. En riant franchement, Takahisa se protégea les yeux en l'éclaboussant un peu plus, marchant dans l'eau avec ses chaussettes. Le bruit attira la mère du garçonnet et celle de la fillette.

- Vous en faites un... commenca Kimiko, avant de s'interrompre en constatant le carnage. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Jouer avec eau ! Très rigolo ! répondit Takahisa en riant.

- Maman est fâchée Takahisa. C'est mal d'avoir fait ca. Regarde l'état de la salle de bain.

- Jouer avec eau pas bien ?

- Dehors oui, pas dans la maison. En plus vous êtes trempés tous les deux.

- Gomen... fit-il en baissant la tête, tout triste d'avoir mis sa maman en colère. Taka méssant.

- Mama de Taka pas crier Taka ! Taka gentil ! le défendit aussitôt Yumi.

- Non pas méchant. Mais tu as fait une bêtise et maman n'est pas contente.

- Mama en veut Taka? Taka vilain ? Mama plus aimer Taka ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec une promptitude affolante, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

En soupirant, Kimiko s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

- Taka, ce n'est pas parce que maman gronde qu'elle ne t'aime plus. Maman veut juste que êaka soit sage et ne fasse pas de betise.

- Mama aimer toujours Taka ? Pour de vrai ? fit-il en s'essuyant les yeux avec ses petits poings fermés.

- Bien sûr, mon cœur, acquiésca-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Maman t'aimera toujours.

Soulagé, il passa les bras autour de son cou et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Taka aimer Mama aussi.

- Allez mon cœur, on va changer tes habits sinon tu vas attraper froid, dit-elle en le prenant par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Restée seule, yumi se tourna vers sa maman.

- Yumi changer aussi ?

- Il vaut mieux, sinon tu vas être malade. On rentre à la maison et on revient après, d'accord ?

- Yumi habits de Taka, comme ca Yumi pas quitter Taka.

- Mais Taka est un garçon et toi une fille. Une fille, ça porte des vêtements de filles, ma puce.

- Habits de Taka jolis, mama. Pas grave. Yumi mettre quand même.

Sazae soupira, puis alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Taka où Kimiko le changeait.

- Masuda-san ?

La jeune femme, qui finissait d'habiller son fils d'une salopette, leva la tête.

- Hai ?

- Excusez-moi mais Yumi veut se changer avec les vêtements de Taka. J'ai beau lui dire non, elle ne veut pas comprendre.

La lubie fit rire la mère du petit garçon.

- Et bien pourquoi pas si ça lui fait plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle rouvrit la commode et en sortit un t-shirt a rayures multicolores, ainsi qu''une seconde salopette, quelle tendit à Sazae.

- Merci et désolée pour le dérangement, s'excusa Tegoshi-san avant de sortir de la chambre pour revenir dans la salle de bains. Allez, ma chérie, enlève ta robe, tu vas finir par attraper froid.

- Ui.

Alors, en se contorsionnant comme un limaçon, l'enfant retira sa petite robe jaune toute mouillée.

- Oh ! Mama, Yumi pipi !

- Alors fais, soupira Sazae en lui montrant le pot de Taka à côté de la baignoire.

Alors, baissant sa petite culotte ornée de nounours, Yumi dirigea son petit tuyau vers le pot et fit pipi. Elle se rhabilla ensuite et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Yumi fini !

- Bravo, ma puce. On se rhabille maintenant ?

- Ui.

Aidée de sa maman, la fillette revêtit le t-shirt et la salopette de son copain, puis se recoiffa et glissa ses cheveux dans le col du t-shirt.

- Regade mama, yumi garçon comme Taka ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard de Sazae qui s'empressa de sortir les cheveux longs de sa fille et de les coiffer en couettes.

- Ne fais pas ça. Tu es une fille.

- Yumi pas pouvoir être comme Taka ? fit la fillette, déçue.

- Non, Yumi. Tu es fille, c'est pour ça que tu as les cheveux longs comme Maman.

- Mama pas avoir petit tuyau comme Yumi.

- Tu n'as jamais vu maman faire pipi. Tu ne sais pas.

- Mou... Yumi vouloir être comme Taka !

- Ça suffit les caprices ! Tu écoutes ce que Maman te dit !

- Yumi vouloiiiiir ! dit-elle encore en éclatant en sanglots.

- Yumi, c'est non. Et que tu pleures ne changera rien.

- Mama pas gentille...

- Maman pas gentille ?! Ose me redire ça, Yumi !

Mais la fillette ne répéta pas, se contentant de pleurer davantage.

- Tu es punie jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmée. Et punie ça veut dire pas avec Taka.

- Nan ! Yumi vouloir Taka ! Vouloir que Taka !

- Non, tu es punie. Quand tu seras sage, tu pourras avoir Taka.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Kimiko, alertée par les cris de la fillette.

- Elle fait des caprices idiots.

- C'est indiscret de vous demander lesquels ?

- Elle veut être comme Taka-chan.

- C'est à dire ?

- Être un garçon j'imagine.

- Ah... Elle fait souvent ce genre de caprice ?  
- Non, c'est la première fois.

- J'e nai pas de conseils à vous donner mais dans ce cas, vous devriez peut-être être indulgente.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle dise de telles choses.

- Je vois... fit la mère de Takahisa, qui ne voyait pas du tout.

- Enfin bref, je l'ai punie pour le moment, elle pourra jouer avec Taka-chan plus tard.

- Mais du coup, mon Taka est puni aussi.

- Oh, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé...

- Mais si vous estimez que c'est mieux pour Yumi-chan, je parlerais à Taka.

- Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'une fille est une fille et qu'on ne peut pas changer.  
- Je comprends. Je vais parler à Taka, dit Kimiko, alors que Yumi chouinait quelle voulait être comme Taka.

- Hai, merci.

Sazae se tourna vers sa fille.

- Et tu restes là jusqu'à être calmée.

De son coté, Kimiko revint vers son fils.

- Taka, mon cœur, tu ne peux pas jouer avec Yumi pour linstant, lui dit-elle. Sa maman l'a punie.

- Eh ? Pas jouer Yumi ?

- Non trésor. Yumi est punie.

- Mou... Cocolat alors.

La vitesse de son changement d'avis amusa la maman.

- Allons voir si le gâ'teau est cuit, daccord ?

- Hai ! Gâteau cocolat !

Tous deux allèrent donc a la cuisine, tandis que Yumi s'était assise par terre, les jambes allongées et les bras croisés, une moue boudeuse sur sa frimousse.

- Pas la peine de bouder, fit Sazae.

- Mama pas gentille... marmonna lenfant, butée. Yumi vouloir être comme Taka puisque Yumi avoir habit Taka.

- Mais Yumi... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es habillée comme Taka que tu es un garçon. Tu restes une fille.

- Si Yumi fille, garçons pas jouer avec Yumi. Si Yumi garçon, jouer avec Yumi.

- Mais Taka joue déjà avec toi non ?

- Ui. Mais Yumi que Taka. Taka seul copain de Yumi. Personne que Taka jouer avec Yumi parce que Yumi fille... expliqua la petite, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Ma chérie... Tu es encore petite, tu as le temps d'avoir plein de copains et de copines.

- Yumi pas vouloir être petite, vouloir être grande et marier Taka. Petite pas bien, dit-elle encore, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Ma puce, fit la mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Profite de maintenant. Tu épouseras ton Taka quand tu seras grande. Et d'être enfant c'est bien aussi. On peut jouer souvent et tout.

- Yumi vilaine. Padon mama...

- Mais non. C'est normal que tu veuilles être grande. Mais il faut être patiente. Profite de pouvoir jouer avec ton Taka avant de pouvoir l'épouser pour de vrai.

La fillette hocha la tete, passa ses petit bras autour du cou de sa maman et lui fit un gros câlin.

- Yumi punie encore ?

- Tu t'es calmée alors non. Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes pourquoi je t'ai punie.

- Yumi fille comme mama, pas garçon comme Taka.

- Voilà. Fais un bisou à maman et va rejoindre ton Taka.

- Yumi pouvoir jouer avec Taka ?

- Oui.

L'enfant poussa un cri de joie, embrassa sa maman et courut à la recherche de son copain.

- Taka ! Yumi là !

- Yumi plus punie ?

- Mama dire nyon. Yumi plus dire yumi garçon juste.

- D'acco. Yumi regade ! Gâteau cocolat tout chaud !

- Oh miam ! Tout cuit alo ?

- Hai ! Mama couper gâteau et Taka et Yumi manger devant dessins animés ?

- Ui ! Et Câlinou aussi. Oh ! Où Câlinou ? Pati ? Tout enfuyé ? Laissé Yumi ?

- Dans chambre de Taka pit-être.

- Câlinou caché ? Aller voir ! Câlinou ! Câlinou ! Pas avoir peur, venir !

- Oh ! Pit-être Câlinou et Pinky amoureux. Alors Câlinou et Pinky bisous et câlins ? Laisser tranquille alors, sourit le petit garçon.

- Pitit lapin et pitit cochon pouvoir faire bisous et câlins ?

- Ben ui. Comme garçons et filles bisous et câlins.

- Mais Câlinou garçon et pinky garçon. Pouvoir quand même ?

- Ben... Taka croit que oui. Mais pas sûr... Ano... Pit-être ?

- Demander à mama. Taka venir, dit-elle en l'entrainant. Mama ?

- Oui, Trésor ?

- Garçon et garçon pouvoir faire bisous et câlins ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Yumi ?

- Câlinou caché. Taka dire peut-être Câlinou et pinky faire bisous et câlins. Mais Câlinou garçon et Pinky garçon. Alors Yumi pas savoir. Mama savoir ?

- Et bien... ça peut arriver que deux garçons se fassent des bisous, mais c'est rare...

- Alors pit-être Taka raison. Pit-être Câlinou et Pinky amoureux. Oh ! Câlinou marier Pinky !

- Hai ! Après gâteau cocolat !

- Hum du gâteau avant de manger, je ne suis pas trop d'accord, dit la maman du petit garçon.. Vous l'aurez en dessert.

- Mamaaaaaa ! Gâteauuu !

- Il est presque l'heure de manger, Taka. Vous en aurez pour le dessert.

- Mou... Taka bouder.

- Si tu boude, tu n'en aura pas du tout. Le gâteau c'est pour les gentils petits garçons qui ne boudent pas.

- Mou... Taka plus bouder mais Taka veut gâteau.

- En dessert, mon cœur. Promis, dit Kimiko en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Hai ! Gâteau ! fit-il dans un grand sourire heureux.

- Yumi manger avec Taka ?

- Ui ! Gâteau aussi dessert !

- Mama ? Yumi manger avec Taka ?

- Si Masuda-san est d'accord...

- Pas de problème. Je ne pense pas que Yumi-chan ait de l'appétit au point de vider le frigo, sourit la mère du garçonnet.

- Alors, je peux vous la laisser ? J'ai deux trois choses à faire à la maison.

- Pas de souci. Ils vont manger, prendre leur gateau et jouer gentiment.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure !

- Alors les enfants, qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ? demanda Kimiko lorsque Sazae fut sortie.

- Gyozaaaaaas ! s'exclama Takahisa.

- Des gyozas, d'accord. Et toi, Yumi-chan ?

- Yumi vouloir tout comme Taka.

- Gyozas aussi !

- D'accord, alors jouez sagement pendant que je prépare ça.

- Yumi, voir si Pinky et Câlinou calins ?

- Ui. Marier eux !

Avec un sourire, le petit garçon prit la main de sa copine et retourna doucement dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas si leurs doudous se faisaient des bisous ou pas. Finalement, il dû admettre qu'ils avaient finis parce qu'ils étaient juste allongés côte à côte sur la moquette.

- Oh pas bisous, fit la fillette, déçue.

- Mais sont à côté, Pinky et Câlinou bisous avant.

- Ooooooh... Pouvoir marier alors.

- Uiiii ! Marier Pinky et Câlinou ! Comme Yumi et Taka !

- Mais comment marier ? Avec bisou, comme Yumi et Taka ?

- Hai ! D'abord dire oui et après bisou.

- Dire ui ?

La petite fille, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son copain, pencha sa petite tête sur le côté et cligna des yeux.

- Yumi pas comprendre.

- Ben Mama a dit que quand marier Papa, Mama dire "oui".

- Mais qui la madame ? questionna la petite fille qui avait déjà oublié que les deux peluches étaient des garçons. Câlinou ?

- Papa dire oui aussi.

- Mais qui être la madame ? Pinky ou Câlinou ?

- Comme Yumi veut.

La fillette sembla réfléchir très fort pour trouver la réponse à ce problème, puis la solution lui apparut évidente.

- La madame être Câlinou. Parce que Câlinou plus petit, comme fille.

- D'acco. Câlinou madame et Pinky monsieur.

S'emparant de son doudou adoré toujours couché sur le sol, Yumi s'y assit aussi et babilla toute seule à propos de robe de princesse, de coiffure et de gâteau, prenant une petite voix encore plus aiguë que la sienne comme si c'était la peluche qui parlait. Takahisa s'installa face à elle, et prépara son Pinky, en passant sa main sur sa tête comme pour aplatir des cheveux imaginaires, et le fit se dresser sur ses pattes de derrière comme pour le mettre debout.

Un instant plus tard, Yumi rapprochait le lapin blanc du cochon rose et, avec la même petite voix, lui fit dire qu'il était content de se marier avec lui. L'enfant était perdue, aussi trouva-t-elle naturel de marier deux "garçons" en ayant parlé de robe de princesse pour l'un d'eux juste avant.

- Ui, marier Câlinou ! fit Pinky par la voix de Takahisa.

- Ui, marier Pinky, fit la petite voix de Câlinou par la bouche de Yumi, avant que celle-ci ne penche le doudou lapin vers la peluche cochon pour le fameux bisou.

Après un petit bisou, Takahisa éclata de rire.

- Ooooh ! Kawaiiiiiii !

- Ui ! Yumi contente !

Puis quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et elle perdit son sourire.

- Yumi ?

- Câlinou et Pinky marier. Mais Câlinou avec Yumi et Pinky avec Taka... Pas habiter ensemble...

- Oh... Bah... bah... Taka sait pas... finit-il, maintenant tout triste lui aussi.

- Si Yumi laisser Câlinou avec Pinky, Yumi triste...

- Nyon nyon, Yumi avec Câlinou. Mais Câlinou et Pinky tristes aussi...

- Demander à mama de Taka. Pit-être mama de Taka savoir...

- Ui, demander Mama.

Il se leva donc rapidement, prit la main de Yumi et courut dans le couloir pour retrouver sa maman dans la cuisine.

- Mama !

- Oui mon cœur ? fit Masuda-san.

- Câlinou et Pinky mariés mais pas habiter ensemble. Tristes alors ?

- Vous avez marié vos peluches ?

- Uiiiiii !

- Et bien il faut que Pinky vienne souvent voir Câlinou alors.

- Ou Câlinou venir voir Pinky ? Marche aussi ?

- Oui aussi.

- D''acco ! Merci Mama !

- De rien, mon coeur. C'est presque prêt.

- Oh, pas partir alors. Yumi, bientôt manger.

- D'acco. Quoi faire alo ?

- Assoir chaise.

La fillette grimpa donc sur une chaise et balança doucement ses petites jambes en chantonnant à mi voix, puis soudain, elle s'arrêta et regarda la maman de son copain.

- Mama de Taka savoir quoi ? Yumi marier Taka comme doudous !

- C'est vrai ? C'est adorable, ça.

- Yumi et Taka faire bisou et marier.

- Oh, comme les grands alors, rigola-t-elle.

- Ui. Yumi grande ! Quatre ans !

- Alors comme les très très grands.

- Yumi bientôt école. Mama dire.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Tu as peur ?

- Yumi contente, mais peur. Yumi tute seule école, pas Taka...

- Oui, Taka est plus grand que toi. Mais vous vous verrez pendant les récréations.

- Yumi vouloir toujours Taka... Yumi pas vouloir laisser Taka...

- Je sais, Trésor. Mais c'est comme ça.

- Yumi pas aimer école si pas Taka...

- Mais vous serez dans la même école, Yumi-chan.

- Mou... fit la fillette en baissant la tête.

- Allez, ne boude pas, c'est prêt, dit Kimiko en posant le plat de gyozas sur la table.

- Yumi pu faim...

- Allez, mange, ma puce. Si tu manges correctement, je demanderais à ta maman pour que tu puisses dormir ici cette nuit.

Aussitôt, la petite fille releva la tête.

- Yumi dodo avec Taka ?

- Oui, si tu manges.

- Yumi manger !

- Très bien !

Kimiko les servit donc en gyozas puis s'assit à son tour.

- Itadakimasu !

- Tatakima ! fit la fillette en écho, avant d'attraper un gyoza avec ses baguettes et de mordre dedans. Oishi !

- Hai ! Oishiii ! ajouta Takahisa en mordant dans le sien.

Rapidement, la fillette termina ses quatre gyozas, puis fit un grand sourire à la maman de son copain.

- Mama de taka faire bon miam !

Kimiko lui offrit un large sourire tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Merci, Yumi-chan.

- Avoir gateau cocolat ?

- Oui oui, on attend juste que Monsieur Taka ait fini ses gyozas.

- Taka fini !

- Mama de Taka pouvoir donner gâteau cocolat !


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les deux petits, très en forme, se dépêchèrent d'aller au parc avec la maman du garçonnet pour jouer au sable comme ils en mouraient d'envie.

Installés avec leurs seaux, leurs pelles et leurs râteaux, ils se mirent à faire des pâtés en discutant du mariage de leurs peluches. Yumi venait d'en réussir un joli, quand elle vite arriver trois grands garçons. Toute contente, elle se leva et leur fit un grand sourire.

- Grands jouer au sable avec Yumi et Taka ?

- Je crois pas moi, fit le second brun, en shootant dans les seaux pour les éjecter plus loin.

- Bien joué, Ryo, dit Jin, ça leur apprendra.

- Mais Taka et Yumi rien fait. Pourquoi embêter ?

- Vous êtes sur notre territoire, les moucherons, répondit Jin.

- Et on aime pas trop ça, renchérit Koki.

- Taka et Yumi juste jouer. Pas faire bêtises.

- On s'en fiche. Vous êtes sur notr territoire, donc on fait ce qu'on veut, dit Ryo.

- Mais sable à tout le monde ! Taka pas comprendre.

- Laisse tomber Ryo, c'est des nains. ils savent à peine parler, comment tu veux qu'ils captent la notion de territoire, dit Jin.

Ledit Ryo s'approcha ensuite de Yumi.

- Arrête de pleurnicher toi. Tu me casse les oreilles.

- Pas toucher Yumi ! fit Takahisa en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je la touche pas ta pleurnicheuse, je veux qu'elle se taise elle m'énerve.

Terrorisée, la fillette se blottit dans les bras de son copain, cachant son visage dans sa salopette.

- Arrêter faire peur Yumi alo.

- Fais-la taire j'ai dis.

- Takaaaaa... sanglotait la petite. Yumi peur...

- Pas avoir peur. Taka là. Taka protéger Yumi, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Elle est débile ou quoi ? Comment on peut avoir peur juste pour ça ?

- Grands faire peur petits.

- Bah laisse Ryo, c'est que des moucherons qui pleurent dans les jupes de leurs mères, fit Jin. On va jouer au foot plutôt.

Haussant les épaules, l'interpellé émit un dernier bruit effrayant, puis tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis, avant que tous trois ne s'éloignent.

Soulagé de les voir partir, Takahisa libéra sa copine de son étreinte.

- Yumi plus peur ?

Mais la fillette tremblait encore de tous ses membres, ses épaules se soulevant spasmodiquement.

- Grands partis, Yumi plus peur.

- Ta... ka pro... protéger Yu... mi...

- Ui, Taka protéger Yumi. Toujours.

Se serrant contre lui, la fillette lui fit un énorme calin, autant pour le remercier que pour finir de se rassurer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les grands avaient été méchants. Takahisa non plus ne comprenait pas, mais lui savait que des fois les grands pouvaient être méchants. Il serra encore plus sa copine dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

Après quelques minutes, elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

- Pâtés tout cassés...

- Pas grave, refaire pâtés !

- Grands revenir et casser encore...

- Grands partis.

- Partis pour vrai ?

- Taka voit plus grands.

S'essuyant les yeux, la fillette hocha la tête, puis se leva et secoua la salopette qu'elle portait, pour aller rechercher les seaux qui avaient volé plus loin. Elle les ramena et en tendit un à son copain.

- Merci ! fit-il en souriant.

Elle se rassit ensuite et se remit à remplir le récipient avec du sable.

- Pââââté ! chantonna le garçonnet en remplissant également le sien avec sa petite pelle bleue. Gros pâââté !

- Yumi avoir seau chateau. Pas amené chez Taka...

- Pas grave. Faire château avec petits seaux.

- Yumi princesse et Taka prince !

- Ui ! Parce que Taka et Yumi mariés !

Un bon moment passa, puis la petite se mit à bâiller. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, l'heure de sa sieste quotidienne était passée depuis longtemps.

- Yumi dodo ?

Elle aurait bien voulu dire non, mais ses yeux la piquaient de fatigue et elle les frotta de ses petits poings fermés.

- Dodo chez Taka.

Il se leva, prit les seaux qu'il emboîta, puis les pelles qu'il rangea dedans, saisit sa main et retourna vers sa maison.

- Padon...

- Pas grave. Taka fatigué aussi.

- Vrai ?

- Ui. Protéger Yumi dur pour Taka. Mais Taka content protéger Yumi !

- Meci Taka. Yumi aimer beaucoup beaucoup Taka. Fort fort.

Et sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Les deux petits rentrèrent rapidement dans la maison, se déchaussèrent et Yumi bailla de nouveau.

Takahisa fit de même et se frotta les yeux avant de partir vers sa chambre, la main de celle de sa copine dans la sienne.

- Taka et Yumi dodo dans lit de Taka.

- Ui, acquiesca-t-elle en grimpant dessus, avant de sallonger sous la couette, Câlinou, quelle avait récupéré, serré contre elle et le pouce dans la bouche.

Le garçon se pressa contre elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Dodo... murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Une semaine plus tard, l'école reprenait et Yumi qui devait rentrer en maternelle, accompagna sa maman dans les magasins pour acheter quelques affaires. Au début, elle resta bien sagement à coté du chariot, sa petite main accrochée aux barreaux, mais bien vite, son attention fut attirée par des dizaines de choses et elle ne cessa plus de courir partout.

- Yumi ! Ne t'éloigne pas, ma puce. On va chercher ton sac.

- Yumi penser tout joli mama ! Yumi voir tout !

- On va tout voir. Mais choisis ton sac. Tu veux lequel ?

La fillette regarda autour delle et poussa un cri de ravissement en appercevant des sacs en peluche en forme d'animaux. Elle alla de l'un à l'autre, indécise puis incapable de se décider, se tourna vers sa mère.

- Yumi vouloir tout, mama.

- Non, tu en choisis un.

- Que un ? Tout joli. Yumi pas savoir quoi...

Elle sinterrompit car son regard venait daccrocher un sac en forme de cochon.

- Oh ! Yumi vouloir sac Taka !

- Sac Taka ? rit Sazae avant de comprendre. D'accord. On va te prendre une nouvelle robe et des nouvelles chaussures aussi. Et une boîte à bento.

- Pouquoi ? Yumi manger avec mama.

- Pas à l'école. Et tu ira en sortie de classe des fois, donc il t'en faut une.

- Yumi pas comprendre, fit la fillette en penchant sa petite tête, un index sur les lèvres.

- C'est pas grave, ma chérie. Tu comprendras plus tard. On va chercher tes vêtements ?

- Yumi robe rose ?

- Si tu veux.

- Yumi aimer rose beaucoup beaucoup !

- Alors on va te prendre une robe rose. Montre moi ce qu'il te plait.

La fillette regarda les adorables vêtements, puis fit un geste d'indécision. Une fois encore, elle aimait tout et n'arrivait pas à choisir.

- Yumi pas savoir. Aimer tout.

- Alors Maman va t'aider.

Sazae regarda les différentes robes suspendues aux cintres, et en sortit une, rose pâle et brodée de fleurs jaunes sur le pan inférieur et sur les bretelles.

- Elle te plait celle là ?

L'enfant regarda attentivement, puis fit un grand sourire adorable.

- Ui ! Joli !

- Alors on va l'essayer dans la cabine. Viens, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers celles-ci.

Elle suivit sa maman en sautillant, disant qu'elle montrerait tout à Taka quand elle rentrerait.

- Mama savoir pouquoi yumi prendre sac taka ?

- Non, ma chérie, répondit la maman qui avait très bien compris. Pourquoi ?

- Taka plus grand que Yumi. Pas aller école avec Yumi. Si Yumi sac Taka, Taka avec Yumi quand même.

- Oh, je vois. Comme ça, Taka sera toujours avec toi, sourit-elle. C'est mignon.

- Yumi aimer Taka beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

Malgré la tristesse apparente dans le regard de Sazae à ses mots, parce que sa fille était bel et bien un garçon, elle l'aida à retirer sa robe pour enfiler la nouvelle.

Toute contente, Yumi se regarda dans le miroir et battit des mains.

- Yumi jolie !

- On va prendre cette robe là alors. Il te faut des chaussures avec. De quelle couleur tu les veux ? demanda-t-elle en la rhabillant avec ses vêtements.

- Rose ! Comme robe ! Yumi garder robe ?

- Pour l'acheter, il faut l'enlever, ma puce.

- Oh... fit-elle, déçue.

- Mais tu la remettras pour ton premier jour d'école, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Montrer à taka aussi ! Pit-être Taka dire Yumi jolie.

- Je suis sûre que oui, sourit-elle.

- Yumi croire Taka aimer Yumi beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aussi. Taka défendre Yumi quand grands embêter au sable.

- C'est vrai ? Il t'a défendue ?

- Ui. Grands pousser Taka, détruire pâtés, pas être gentils. Yumi pleurer. Mais Taka se mettre devant Yumi.

- Il est vraiment courageux, ton Taka.

- Taka pas peur, mais Taka dodo après. Fatigué.

- Quand Taka est fatigué, Yumi doit bien s'en occuper, d'accord ?

- Ui. Parce que Taka mari de Yumi.

- Oui, ma chérie, sourit Sazae avec tristesse, en l'embrassant sur le front. On va choisir tes chaussures maintenant ?

- Ui mama, fit docilement la petite fille en glissant sa menotte dans sa main.

La mère la guida donc dans les rayons jusqu'à arriver devant les chaussures pour petites filles.

- Je te laisse choisir.

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, l'enfant montra une paire de petites chaussures à bride rose bonbon, légèrement percées d'un motif en forme de fleur.

- Elle te plaisent, celles-là ?

- Ui. Jolies comme robe.

- Alors je te les prends. Oh, et un noeud pour les cheveux ?

- Ui ! Rose !

- Alors c'est parti ! fit-elle en l'entraînant vers les accessoires de coiffure.

Elles arrivèrent après quelques intsants devant le rayon, rempli à craquer de noeuds de toutes sortes, des gros comme des petits, de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, et allant du sobre au complètement délirant.

- Trop noeuds. Yumi pas savoir. Laisser mama prendre.

- Alors... un rose tu as dis, ne ?

- Hai. Yumi vouloir que rose.

- Celui-là te plait ? demanda-t-elle en lui présentant un simple serre-tête noir avec un petit noeud rose pâle dessus.

- Mou... pas tout rose... Yumi aimer rose...

- D'accord, d'accord. Et celui-là ? fit-elle en lui montrant un bandeau entièrement rose mais décoré de petits motifs rose plus foncé.

- Ui. Joli. Yumi aimer.

- On va l'essayer alors.

Elle le passa autour de la tête de la fillette pour l'abaisser jusqu'à son cou, puis le remonta en rejetant ses mèches en arrière, avant de le placer sur le haut de sa tête.

- Oh oui, c'est très joli.

- Mama trouver Yumi jolie ?

- Oui !

- Yumi contente alo, fit la petite dans un grand sourire qui éclaira sa frimousse d'ange.

- On va payer et on rentre à la maison ? sourit la mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ui ! Montrer sac Taka à Taka !

- Mais il faut garder la robe, les chaussures et le noeud secrets pour le jour de ta rentrée, d'accord ?

- Yumi pas pouvoir montrer à Taka ? demanda-t-elle, déçue.

- Pas tout de suite, ma puce. Il faut lui garder la surprise.

- D'acco, fit la fillette qui aurait voulu faire voir toutes ses belles affaires à son copain. Pouvoir montrer sac Taka ?

- Le sac, oui.

- D'acco. Rentrer vite alo.

- Oui, oui, on fait vite. Mais il y a du monde à la caisse, donc on va attendre sagement, ne.

- Yumi être sage Faire calin à C...

Soudain elle s'interrompit et regarda sa maman, totalement paniquée et au bord des larmes.

- Où Câlinou ?! Perdu !

Et sur ces mots elle se mit à pleurer très fort.

- Oh, ma chérie ! fit Sazae en la prenant dans ses bras. Je l'ai mis dans mon sac quand on choisissait tes affaires, je ne voulais pas que tu le perdes ! J'aurais dû te le dire, pardon.

- Câli... nou pas per... du ? sanglota encore l'enfant.

- Non, non. Regarde, il est là ! sourit-elle en le sortant de son sac à main.

Soulagée, la petite récupéra son doudou adoré en hoquetant et le serra très fort contre elle, de grosses larmes dévalant encore ses joues.

- Désolée, ma puce, j'aurais dû te le dire, continua la mère en caressant ses cheveux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Yumi se calme et elle refusa de lâcher sa peluche la moindre seconde ensuite. Elle avait eu trop peur de l'avoir perdu.

Et après encore une bonne demi-heure, elles sortirent du centre commercial, les nouvelles affaires en main, pour revenir à la maison.

- Yumi aller voir Taka ?

- Oui, je t'amène directement devant chez lui.

- Maci mama, sourit la fillette, toute contente à l'idée de montrer son sac cochon à son copain.

Une fois arrivées, la mère embrassa tendrement sa fille et lui sourit.

- Je viendrai te chercher pour rentrer.

- D'acco. Avoi mama, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou, avant de frapper à la porte des Masuda.

- Haaaai ! fit une voix féminine avant d'ouvrir la porte. Oh ! Yumi-chan ! Tu viens voir Taka ?

- Bonjou mama de Taka. Ui. Yumi voir Taka.

- Il est dans sa chambre. Vas-y, entre.

L'enfant se précipita en criant.

- Taka ! Yumi là !

L'interpelé releva alors la tête de ses jouets et lui fit un grand sourire en l'accueillant dans ses bras.

- Yumiiiiii !

- Yumi aller magasin avec mama pour école.

- Ah ui !

- Yumi acheter... sac Taka ! s'exclama-t-elle en exibant fièrement le petit sac à dos en peluche en forme de cochon.

Le garçonnet éclata de rire en prenant le sac et le regarda en souriant.

- Sac Taka doux comme Pinky !

- Ui et comme Taka aussi. Comme ça Taka avec Yumi à l'école quand même.

- Oh, kawaii, sourit-il. Taka toujours avec Yumi.

- Yumi avoir un peu peur école.

- Pas avoir peur. Ecole pas méchant. Sauf Yumi bêtises.

- Yumi sage. Pas faire bêtise.

- Alo école pas méchante.

- Taka école demain aussi ?

- Ui. Et même école Yumi.

- Taka et Yumi aller école ensemble demain ?

- Hai !

Un sourire aparut sur les lèvres de la petite.

- Câlinou aller école aussi.

- Yumi pas emmener Câlinou. Maîtresse de Taka pas aimer Pinky, donc pit-être Maîtresse de Yumi pas aimer Câlinou et punir Yumi. Taka pas vouloir.

L'enfant parut effrayée.

- Mais Yumi toujours avoir Câlinou !

- Alo Yumi cacher Câlinou dans sac Taka.

- Mais Câlinou peur tout seul dans sac... murmura la petite en serrant son doudou contre elle.

- Mais Taka pas vouloir Yumi punie !

- Pauvre Câlinou... Tout triste, tout seul dans noir...

Voyant que la nouvelle attristait sa copine, Takahisa baissa la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait disparaître le beau sourire de Yumi, mais il voulait seulement la protéger.

- Maitresses pas aimer peluches ? Peluches gentilles. Rien fait...

- Pit-être maîtresses vouloir petits devenir bons grands. Pas besoin peluches.

- Mou...

- Yumi retrouver Câlinou après école.

- Yumi toujours avoir Câlinou. Jamais laissé depuis que Yumi bébé...

- Mais quand Yumi grande comme Mama, Yumi plus besoin Câlinou...

- Mais Yumi pitite... Besoin Câlinou enco…

- Maitresse apprendre petits plus besoin doudous.

Effrayée a lidée quon lui prenne son doudou, la fillette ressera sa prise sur la patte de la peluche.

- Nyon ! Yumi gader Câlinou !

- Padon Yumi... Taka pas gentil... fit-il en baissant la tête.

- Si ! Taka gentil. Maitresse méchante. Si Yumi pas gader Câlinou, Yumi pas école. Ecole méchant.

- Ecole pas mèchant. Aider petits devenir grands.

- Yumi pu vouloir école... murmura-t-elle.

- Mais Yumi vouloir devenir grande pour marier Taka ?

- Ui ! Yumi marier Taka !

- Alo Yumi aller école.

Elle renifla un peu, mais hocha la tete.

- Yumi aller.

- Et pis Taka toujours avec Yumi pasque sac Taka !

La fillette regarda son sac cochon et fit un petit sourire.

- Ui. Et Yumi voir Taka école aussi.

- Ui. Yumi pas seule. Taka toujours là.

Le sourire revint sur le petit visage de lenfant.

- Yumi et Taka dessins animés ?

- D'acco.

Le premier jour d'école de Yumi, Sazae s'était levée tôt pour avoir le temps de préparer sa fille et un bon petit déjeuner, puis de l'amener devant l'établissement.

La fillette qui avait eu beaucoup de mal a sendormir tant elle était excitée, dormait profondément lorsque sa maman entra pour la réveiller.

- Ma chérie, il faut se lever... souffla-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Un petit soupir lui répondit, mais l'enfant ne bougea pas.

- Yumi, réveille toi, fit-elle, un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, la petite ouvrit lentement des yeux encore pleins de sommeil et regarda sa maman sans comprendre.

- Il faut te lever où on va être en retard à l'école.

Sur le coup, encore a moitié endormie, lenfant ne comprit pas. En chouinant un peu, elle se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux.

- Allez, ma puce. Direction la salle de bain.

Docilement, la fillette sortit de son lit, mit ses chaussons lapins et traina les pieds jusque là, puis elle vit sa jolie robe que sa maman avait préparée et battit des mains.

- On va se faire toute jolie d'accord ? sourit Sazae en lui retirant son t-shirt.

- Ui ! Jolie pour Taka ! acquiésca-t-elle en se laissant faire.

- Alors il faut bieeeen se laver aussi, continua-t-elle en lui retirant son pantalon avant de lui donner un gant savonné.

En chantonnant joyeusement, la petite prit le gant et se savonna partout sans oublier son petit tuyau comme sa maman lui avait dit.

- Yumi fini ! claironna-t-elle.

- Maintenant on se rince, dit-elle en nettoyant le gant avant de le lui rendre.

De nouveau, l'enfant s'exécuta, puis sautilla devant sa robe.

Sazae lui tendit ensuite une petite culotte toute rose, puis sa nouvelle robe.

En poussant un petit cri de ravissement, la fillette enfila les deux.

- Yumi jolie mama ? demanda-t-elle.

- Attends, pas encore. Il manque le noeud et les chaussures.

- Et sac Taka !

- Et sac Taka, oui, sourit-elle en lui brossant les cheveux.

- Yumi voir Takaaa, chantonna-t-elle pendant que sa maman lui mettait le fameux bandeau rose.

- Maintenant on va déjeuner, et après on partira, d'accord ?

- Pas voir taka tusuite ? fit Yumi, décue.

- Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas avoir très faim.

- Câlinou manger aussi ? Sinon faim école.

- Oui, Câlinou va manger aussi.

- D'acco. Voir Taka après.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, alla a la cuisine et grimpa sur une chaise, puis attendit.

Sazae arrive juste derrière elle, fit chauffer du lait chocolaté puis le posa devant elle avec une boîte de céréales, avant de se retourner pour préparer un café.

L'enfant versa des céréales dans son bol, les écouta faire crrr, puis planta sa cuillère dedans.

- Tatakima, fit-elle avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Attendrie, sa mère la regarda faire en sirotant son café, y trempant parfois un biscuit.

En un rien de temps, les céréales eurent disparu et Yumi but son chocolat.

- Yumi bien mangé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est bien ma chérie. Tu vas te laver les dents et on y va.

- Ui mama, fit-elle en quittant sa chaise pour retourner a la salle de bain.

Elle en sortit deux minutes plus tard, alla chercher son Câlinou dans sa chambre et le fourra dans son petit sac Taka en lui expliquant quil ne devait pas avoir peur, puis rejoignit sa maman.

Celle-ci avait sorti ses nouvelles chaussures qu'elle lui tendit, avant de mettre ses habituels talons.

La petite fille les mit rapidement et regarda sa maman.

- Aller checher Taka ?

- Oui, ma puce, on y va.

Toute joyeuse, elle prit la main de sa maman et la tira presque jusque chez son copain, à la porte de laquelle elle frappa. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite tête de Takahisa qui fit un grand sourire en voyant sa copine.

- Yumi là !

- Yumi école avec Taka ! sourit-elle avant de lui faire admirer sa belle robe.

- Oooh ! Yumi très jolie !

- Yumi jolie pour Taka ! Yumi contente Taka aimer !

Kimiko apparut derière son fils.

- Bonjour Tegoshi-san. Bonjour Yumi-chan, tu es bien jolie ce matin.

- Ui Yumi très jolie ! fit le garçonnet en prenant son sac pour sortir de la maison.

- Yumi cacher Câlinou dans sac Taka, murmura-t-elle à son copain en prenant sa main.

- Câlinou pas peur. Câlinou courageux. Protéger Yumi pendant école.

- Yumi dire Câlinou pas peur. Alo Câlinou tout sage.

- E'lle na pas trop peur daller à l'école ? demanda Kimiko à Sazae.

- Pour le moment, je ne crois pas. Elle dit que son sac Taka va la protéger, sourit-elle, amusée.

- Son sac Taka ? fit Kimiko sans comprendre, avant d'aviser ledit sac et d'éclater de rire. Je vois. Elle est vraiment très attachée à mon Taka on dirait.

- Ça ne me surprendrait même pas qu'ils finissent par sortir ensemble quand ils seront plus grands, ajouta-t-elle bien qu'elle sache que c'était parfaitement impossible pour "sa fille".

- Oui moi non plus. D'ailleurs je me faisais la réflexion que nous pourrions peut-être arrêter d'être si formelles toutes les deux et nous appeler par nos prénoms.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je m'appelle Sazae.

- Kimiko. Comme on est amenées à se voir très souvent, c'est mieux je pense.

- Oui, ça aurait été ridicule d'en rester à des "-san".

En arrivant devant le portail, Yumi regarda sa maman.

- Quoi faire ?

- On va aller devant ta classe, ma puce.

- Faire quoi ?

- Pour rencontrer ta Maîtresse et te faire des copains.

Elle regarda son Taka.

- Taka avoir copains ?

- Ui. Taka deux copains pour jouer.

- Mais Taka toujours avec Yumi. Taka jamais voir copains. Faute à yumi ? Yumi méssante ?

- Yumi pas méchante. Yumi gentille. Taka copains que école.

- Taka pas vouloir jouer avec copains ?

- Si mais que école. Taka vouloir être avec Yumi quand pas école.

Rassurée, la fillette lui sourit et se tourna vers sa maman pour qu'elle la guide.

Sazae marcha donc dans les couloirs vers la salle de classe de sa fille et entra à l'intérieur, y trouvant l'institutrice.

- Bonjour ! fit celle-ci.

- Boujour, la salua celle-ci alors que, intimidée, Y'umi navait pas laché son copain.

La maîtresse s'accroupit devant la fillette et lui sourit.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Yumi, murmura la fillette, les yeux baissés, en serrant plus fort la main de son Taka.

- Moi c'est Rina. Tu as peur, Yumi-chan ?

- Ui...

- C'est normal d'avoir peur le premier jour. Mais je suis sûre que ça ira mieux ensuite.

- Yumi moins peur avec Câlinou.

- Câlinou ? C'est ton doudou ?

- Ui. Câlinou toujours avec Yumi. Rina pas prendre Câlinou ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais fais bien attention à ne pas le perdre. Câlinou serait triste.

- Rina gentille. Taka dire yumi maitresses pas aimer doudou et prendre.

- Ça dépend des maîtresses, sourit-elle. Tu peux sortir Câlinou si tu veux, je ne te le prendrais pas. Mais il faut bien que tu écoutes ce que je dirai, d'accord ?

- Ui. Yumi sage. Promis. Avoi taka, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un bisou à son copain.

- Avoi Yumi, fit-il en lui rendant son bisou.

- Avoi mama, fit la petite avant de rentrer dans la classe en sortant son Câlinou de son sac.

Elle se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle il y avait des feutres.

Rina salua également la mère de la fillette et la regarda découvrir le matériel de la salle, avant de se tourner vers la petite fille qui venait d'entrer.

Une demi heure plus tard, Yumi, qui avait fini un dessin pour son Taka, se leva et, la feuille a la main, se dirigea vers la porte, Câlinou dans l'autre.

- Yumi-chan ! l'appela Rina.

- Ui ? fit la petite en se retournant.

- Viens t'assoir sur le banc, on va bientôt commencer.

- Yumi montrer joli dessin à Taka. Revenir après, fit la fillette dans un sourire adorable.

- Mais Taka est dans sa classe. Tu lui montreras ce midi.

- Pas bien si Yumi montrer aà Taka ? demanda-t-elle, toute triste.

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que ce n'est pas le moment.

La petite ne trouvait pas ca amusant, elle voulait montrer à son copain. Mais elle revint s'asseoir en prenant au passage son sac Taka pour le serrer contre elle.

- Alors, les enfants. Comme c'est le premier jour, on va tous se présenter. Je m'appelle Rina. Et vous ?

- Kenji.

- Yuutaro.

- Shu.

- Yumi, murmura la concernée qui voulait voir son copain.

- Rika.

- Hitsuko.

- Ren.

- Taro.

- Ban.

- Nanako.

- Bien. Maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance, on va dire si on a des frères et sœurs, reprit l'institutrice. Moi j'ai une grande soeur.

- Yumi toute seule. Avoir que Taka...

- Taro a pitit frère.

- Ban aussi.

- Hitsuko a comme Yumi, personne. Mais pas de Taka.

- Taka que à Yumi ! Pas à Hitsuko ! se révolta alors la fillette qui avait mal compris.

- Hitsuko veut pas Taka ! Connait pas Taka !

- Yumi-chan, calmes-toi, intervint alors rina. Hitsuko-chan ne veut pas te prendre ton ami.

- Yumi marier Taka. Que à Yumi, insista-t-elle.

- Oui, Taka n'est qu'à toi, mais ne te fâche pas.

- Yumi marier Taka ? demanda Hitsuko. Comme grands ?

- Ui. Faire bisou et marier.

- Yumi chance alo ! Hitsuko contente pour Yumi.

- Hitsuko gentille. Padon avoir crié.

La petite fille sourit en retour, amusant la maîtresse qui reprit le contrôle de la classe. Après un bon moment, elle se leva et donna à tous la permission d'aller en récréation. Toute contente, Yumi suivit les autres enfants en prenant son dessin et chercha son Taka des yeux.

Celui-ci s'amusait avec ses copains un peu plus loin. L'apercevant, elle se précipita vers lui.

- Taka !

Le petit garçon se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Yumi !

Courant vers lui, elle lui tendit la feuille.

- Yumi faire dessin pour Taka.

- Oooh! Dessin très joli. Taka aimer beaucoup beaucoup !

- Si Taka content alo Yumi contente. Oh copains de Taka ?

- Ui. Tomo-chan et Shige.

- Bonjou, fit-elle en leur souriant.

- Salut, fit Tomohisa. Yumi copine de Taka ?

- Ui. Yumi marier Taka.

- Marier ? fit Shige. Mais Yumi et Taka trop pitits...

- Bah nyon. Faire bisou comme grands alors mariés.

- Papa et mama ont bagues et plein photos. Mama habillée belle robe blanche et papa tout noir.

- Alo Yumi et Taka pas mariés ? demanda la fillette, au bord des larmes.

- Ben euh... Shige sait pas. Pit-être mariage pas pareil.

- Taka savoir ? Maitresse gentille. Pas prendre Câlinou. Laisser à Yumi.

- Câlinou doudou de Yumi? Maîtresse dire oui? Gentille maîtresse.  
- Ui. Yumi chance. Peur maitresse prendre Câlinou et sac Taka mais Rina laisser. Rina gentille.

- Tomo avoir Rina aussi avant, sourit l'aîné des trois garçons. Vrai Rina gentille Tomo pouvoir garder doudou aussi.

- Tomo avoir doudou ? Et Shige avoir doudou aussi ?

- Ui, avoir doudou lapin, fit Shige. Mais resté maison, maîtresse de Shige pas aimer doudous.

- Oh pauv Shige... Yumi malheureuse sans Câlinou. Shige triste ?

- Shige habitude maintenant. Plus triste.

- Shige très courageux. Pit-être un jour Yumi courage pareil.

- Shige sûr que oui.

- Tomo aussi.

- Taka aussi.

- Tomo et Shige copains de Yumi ?

- Si Yumi copine de Taka alo Yumi copine de Shige et Tomo.

- Yumi contente. Tomo et Shige gentils comme Taka et Pinky.

- Qui Pinky ?

- Doudou de Taka, cadeau de Yumi ! répondit le garçonnet.

La fillette entendit alors rina les rappeler.

- Oh, Yumi partir...

- Pas gave, retrouver pour repas. Yumi a bento ? demanda Shige.

- Ui. Mama donné à Yumi.

- Alo mange ensemble ?

- Ui. Yumi aller maintnant.

Elle leur fit un signe et courut a sa place. Rina les rassembla donc et les fit entrer dans la classe.

- Maintenant, on va dessiner. Faites un dessin pour quelqu'un. Il faut que ce soit un cadeau, donc que ce soit beau. Vous avez les feutres sur les tables.

- Mais Yumi déja faire dessin pour Taka, se désola la fillette.

- Tu peux en faire un autre, ou pour ta maman.

- D'acco.

Alors, sa petite langue sortie sous l'effort, la petite mit tout son coeur dans ce dessin quelle donnerait à sa maman.

A cóté d'elle, la petite Hitsuko dessinait une maison et trois bonhommes, elle et ses parents. Yumi, elle, avait fait son papa, sa maman, Taka, elle et un cinquième bonhomme.

- Qui Yumi dessine? demanda Hitsuko.

- Papa, mama, Yumi, Taka, répondit la fillette en montrant les quatre bonhommes.

- Et lui ? fit-elle en montrant le cinquième bonhomme.

- Yumi pas savoir. Quéqu'un dans tête à Yumi. S'appelle Yuya. Yumi pas savoir qui.

- Jamais vu ? Pit-être frère ?

- Tumi pas frère. Tute seule avec taka. Pas comprendre.

- Bah Hitsuko sait pas alo...

- Yumi demander à mama. Pit-être mama savoir. Tsuko copine de yumi ?

- Ui. Hitsuko veut bien.

- Tsuko gentille. Qui dessiner ? Papa et mama ?

- Papa et Maman et pitit frère quand pitit frère arriver.

- Oh Tsuko avoir pitit frère bientôt ? Mama de Tsuko chercher dans jardin ?

- Ui. Mama a dit checher loin dans jardin.

A seize heures, Sazae arriva devant la classe pour récupérer sa petit fille.

Prévenue par sa maitresse que c'était fini, Yumi récupéra son Câlinou, son sac Taka et le dessin pour sa maman, puis sortit et l'appercut.

- Mama ! s'exclama l'enfant en se précipitant vers elle.

- Oh, ma chérie ! sourit-elle. Comment c'était ?

- Yumi avoir copine Tsuko et copains Tomo-chan et Shige !

- Tu t'es fait des copains ? Bravo, c'est génial !

- Yumi faire dessin pour mama, dit-elle en lui tendant la feuille avec les cinq bonhommes.

- Oh, c'est joli ! Il y a papa, maman, Taka, toi et... qui est le cinquième ?

- Yumi pas savoir. S'appelle Yuya. Dans tête à Yumi. Rêver Yuya pleiiiiin fois. Mama savoir qui Yuya ?

- Yuya ? Mais personne ne s'appelle Yuya, ma puce... fit Sazae qui avait pâli.

- Alo pouquoi Yumi rêver Yuya ? Yumi entendre mama appeler Yuya dans tête à Yumi.

- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie...

- Ah bon. D'acco.

La fillette glissa sa main dans la sienne et se mit à babiller sur sa journée sans se rendre compte que sa maman n'écoutait pas vraiment. Sazae la reconduisit à la maison en gardant le sourire même si elle avait eu peur que sa fille ne découvre quelque chose.


	5. Chapter 5

- Tu veux goûter ?

- Gâteau cocolat ? fit la petite, les yeux brillants.

- J'ai fait, oui. Je sais que tu adores ça.

- Ui ! Maci mama ! Yumi et Câlinou faim !

Avec un sourire attendri, la mère posa devant elle une belle part de gâteau avec un verre de jus de fruits.

- Rina gentille, mama. Bien vouloir Yumi garde Câlinou.

- C'est vrai ? C'est gentil. Tu aimes bien l'école alors ?

- Ui. Avoir Taka et trouver Tsuko et Tomo-chan et Shige. Et pouis jouer et dessiner. Ecole rigolo.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois fait plein de copains, ma chérie.

- Tomo-chan et Shige grands comme Taka mais quand même copains de Yumi.

- Et tu vas les revoir demain.

- Ui. Yumi faire encore dessins pour mama et Taka, déclara-t-elle avant de mordre avec appétit dans le gâteau en donnant de petits morceaux a son doudou.

- Tu feras un beau dessin pour papa aussi ?

La fillette hésita.

- Papa pas trouver dessins de Yumi jolis...

- Et pourquoi pas? Essaie de faire un joli dessin.

- Ui mama, fit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Elle sentait et voyait bien que son papa ne l'aimait pas et ça lui faisait du chagrin. En plus, il lui faisait peur avec sa grosse voix et quand il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il s'adressait à sa maman en disant « dis à ta fille ».

Mais malgré cette relation pesante, Sazae voulait croire qu'ils pouvaient avoir une relation parent-enfant normale.

- Yumi faire dessin pour papa maintnant ?

- Tu peux le faire demain à l'école si tu veux.

- D'acco. Yumi jouer chez Taka alo ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Mais finis bien ton goûter avant, ne.

- Ui ! s'exclama-t-elle en engouffrant le gâteau a toute vitesse.

Mais soudain, elle s'étouffa et ne put plus respirer. Son petit visage vira au rouge brique.

- Yumi? Yumi ! fit la mère, paniquée.

Elle lâcha le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains et se précipita vers elle pour taper dans son dos et lui faire recracher le morceau de gâteau coincé dans sa gorge.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que la fillette ne régurgite le traître gâteau, qui la laissa hoquetante. Sazae la serra alors fort contre elle, soulagée de la voir saine et sauve.

- Ma chérie...

Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de la petite.

- Yu... mi plus res... pirer, mama. Peur...

- Je sais, ma puce... C'est pour ça qu'il faut bien prendre le temps de manger, d'accord ? Mâche bien avant d'avaler.

- Yu... mi pu faim... Voir Ta... ka. Yumi peur plus voir Taka.

- Tu ne veux plus voir ton Taka? s'étonna Sazae.

- Si ! Voir Taka toujours ! Trop peur plus jamais voir Taka ! s'écria la fillette qui craignait qu'on l'empeche de voir son Taka adoré.

- Je comprends, Yumi. Vas le voir, je vais ranger le reste du gâteau.

Ayant vraiment eu peur, l'enfant se précipita voir son copain et tambourina a la porte.

C'est Kimiko qui vint ouvrir.

- Oh, Yumi-chan, tu viens voir Taka ?

- Ui ! Où Taka ?

- Dans sa chambre. Vas le rejoindre.

Bousculant presque la mère de son copain dans son empressement, elle se précipita jusqua sa chambre, entra en trombe, se précipita vers lui et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces en hoquetant.

- Yumi ? Yumi bobo ?

La fillette resta ainsi plusieurs minutes a sangloter contre lui, incapable de lui répondre.

- Taka inquiet... fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Yu... mi peur plus j... jamais v... voir Taka. Yu... mi plus res... pirer...

- Quoi passer ? Pourquoi Yumi plus voir Taka ?

- Yu... Yumi plus res... pirer. Yumi presque couic.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Yumi plus respirer ?

- Yumi... manger gâteau cocolat... et morceau étrangler...

- Aller mieux maintenant ?

- Ui. Mais yumi tropp trop peur... Plus jamais quitter taka...

- Mais si Yumi plus jamais quitter Taka, Yumi pas aller école, pas manger, pas faire dodo ?

- Si. Tout avec taka.

- Mais mama de Yumi pit-être pas d'acco.

- To pis. Yumi rester quand même, s'obstina la fillette en s'accrochant très fort à son copain.

En souriant tendrement, le petit garçon répondit à son étreinte et lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

- Taka aimer Yumi très très très très très très fort. Taka triste si Yumi plus là.

- Dire à mama de Taka que Yumi rester toujours ?

- Taka vouloir mais mama de Yumi pit-être pas vouloir...

- Yumi sûre mama vouloir. Taka vouloir garder Yumi toujours ? demanda la fillette sans quitter les bras rassurants de son copain.

- Ui, Taka vouloir.

- Alo Yumi plus bouger. Yumi bien dans bras de Taka. Tout doux, tout forts.

La veille de son entrée en sixième, Yumi, pas rassurée, avait demandé à sa mère de dormir chez son Taka, qu'elle ne quittait jamais bien longtemps et sans qui elle avait du mal à prendre des décisions. Ce fut donc avec son cartable pour le lendemain, son uniforme soigneusement plié dans un sac, qu'elle alla frapper chez son cher Taka.

Celui-ci arriva quelques instants après, ouvrit et lui sourit avant de la faire entrer.

- Stressée ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

- T'as même pas idée... répondit-elle, avant de le serrer contre elle. C'est pour ca que j'ai voulu venir. Tu arrive toujours à me rassurer.

- Pourtant je fais rien de spécial, rigola Takahisa en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

- Pas besoin. Tu es là pour moi et ça me suffit, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire toujours aussi adorable.

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu veux faire quoi en attendant ?

- On peut regarder un truc a la télé ? Je veux juste etre avec toi.

- D'accord. On regarde un drama ?

- D'accord. Mais pas un truc avec de la baguarre, ne. Jaime pas ca.

- Oui, je sais, sourit-il. Hanakimi, ça te va ?

- Parfait. J'adore ce drama et en plus Ikuta Toma est trop beau.

- Ah oui ? Ma petite Yumi serait-elle fan ? railla-t-il.

- Mou, te moque pas, Taka...

- Rappelle moi combien de posters de lui tu as ?

- Six. Mais ca veut rien dire...

- Mouais... Je vais finir par être jaloux si tu lui portes plus d'attention qu'à moi...

- Ca risque pas ca. Lui je le verrais jamais. Toi je t'ai et je t'aime.

Avec un sourire, il la serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Une fois dans le salon, Yumi attendit que son ami ait lancé le dvd et se soit assit, puis se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Takahisa répondit à son étreinte et s'absorba dans ce drama qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par coeur tant ils l'avaient regardé. A plusieurs reprises, Yumi renifla pour contenir des larmes d'émotion et, après quatre épisodes, s'allongea, posant la tête sur ses genoux. Avec tendresse, son copain lui caressa les cheveux en souriant.

- Je t'aime, Taka, murmura-t-elle de nouveau.

Bercée par ces caresses, elle finit par s'endormir. Le garçon l'embrassa dans les cheveux et continua ses caresses, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie.

Un peu plus tard, elle s'agita dans son sommeil.

- Non, non... Yuya ! Mama il est là ! Je veux pas. Laisse-moi, va-t-en !

Etonné, Takahisa lui caressa la joue pour la réveiller.

- Yumi...

Elle s'agita encord un peu, puis se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur affolé.

- Ca va? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui... Toujours le même, murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

- Il s'y passe quoi ? Tu m'as jamais raconté...

- Ce Yuya vient à la maison, papa et mama sont contents de le voir, ils ne s'occupent que de lui comme si c'était leur fils et moi ils m'oublient complètement. Même mama.

- C'est bizarre que tu fasses toujours le même rêve... Tu es sûre de pas connaître ce Yuya ?

- Je connais aucun yuya. Même mama connait personne de ce nom...

- Mais pour que tu en rêves aussi souvent, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose. Ou alors tu es folle. De ton Toma, termina-t-il en rigolant.

- Mais j'en sais rien, Taka. Tout est embrouillé, je sais pas à quoi ca correspond. (elle soupira) et arrête avec Toma...

- Oh, ça va, je voulais te détendre, c'est tout... Mais moi aussi ça m'inquiète ton histoire.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Si personne ne peut expliquer ce rêve qui se répète, c'est peut-être que je suis bien folle en fait...

- Arrête, je pense pas que tu sois folle... C'est juste inexplixable pour le moment.

- Pour le moment ?! Taka, ca fait six ans que je fais ce cauchemar sans arrêt... J'en peux plus...

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Y'a forcément une raison, sauf qu'on la connait pas.

- Je sais que t'en sais rien, mais crie pas... murmura yumi en baissant les yeux.

- C'est toi qui as crié en premier...

- J'ai pas crié... souffla-t-elle en se serrant de nouveau contre lui. Je taime, Taka. Je t'aime tellement que je mourrais si je devais etre séparée de toi.

- Dis pas ça, on sera pas séparés. Jamais.

- Hum... fit Yumi en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Tu vas finir par m'écrabouiller, rigola-t-il. T'es devenue vachement forte.

- Gomen, s'excusa-t-elle en le lâchant.

- Mais t'excuse pas, baka. Tu as juste pas mal de force.

- Je sais. Mama dit toujours que je suis une brise-tout...

- C'est pas vraiment un mal. Au moins tu sauras te défendre quand je serais pas là.

- Hum... J'aime pas la bagarre...

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis sassit sur les genoux de son ami, passa les bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Takahisa répondit doucement à son baiser puis la serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime...

Yumi nicha son nez dans son cou et ne bougea plus. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras quelle aurait voulu y rester en permanence. Et peu importait qu'ils soient trop jeunes puisqu'ils s'aimaient. En l'embrassant dans les cheveux, il lui caressa la joue puis posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

Nayant pas voulu les déranger dans leur moment de tendresse, Kimiko revenue du combini depuis un moment, retourna doucement jusqua l'entrée, rouvrit la porte de même, puis la referma en faisant du bruit pour signaler sa présence au couple miniature.

- Tadaima ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le garçon se redressa alors.

- Okaeri kaa-chan !

- Bonjour, Yumi-chan. Tu vas bien ?

- Ohayo, Masuda-san. Oui et vous ?

- Rho mais combien de fois je t'ai dis de l'appeler Kimiko ? soupira le garçon. Tu la connais depuis assez longtemps pour ça non ?

- Je sais mais...

- Taka a raison, tu sais, sourit Kimiko.

- D'accord... Kimiko-san.

- C'est mieux. Vous pouvez m'aider à ranger les courses ?

- Hai ! Ne, tu fais quoi pour ce soir ?

- Comment ca ?

- Ben pour le repas. Yumi mange avec nous.

- Ah ben des gyozas Ca vous va ?

- Ouaiiiiiis !

- Alors on fait comme ca. Faites vos devoirs en attendant.

- Mais c'est le premier jour demain, on a pas encore commencé.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi, mon coeur. Cest l'habitude.

- Pas grave. On va jouer dans ma chambre en attendant.

De nouveau, Yumi glissa sa main dans celle de son Taka, lui sourit et retourna dans sa chambre où ils décidèrent de faire un jeu de société. Le garçon sortit le jeu et ils s'assirent devant, jouant sagement jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Moins dune heure plus tard, Kimiko les appellait pour manger. Tandis que, se tenant toujours par la main, Yumi et Takahisa descendaient, Yumi demanda à son compagnon :

- Ne Taka, tu pense beaucoup à ton papa depuis qu'il est mort ?

- Oui. Il me manque beaucoup... Mais Maman dit que c'est la vie et qu'on doit oublier. Moi je veux pas l'oublier. Ça restera mon papa pour toujours...

- So ka... Mais au moins, ton papa t'aimait. Le mien me déteste. Je crois qu'il préfèrerait que je ne sois pas née ou que je sois morte, dit Yumi dune voix triste.

- Peut-être que lui ne voulait pas d'enfant... Mais ta maman t'aime, ne ?

- Oui heureusement. Si je ne vous avais pas mama et toi, je serais très malheureuse.

- Mais tu nous as, sourit-il.

Un adorable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres délicatement rosées de Yumi et elle entra dans la cuisine.

- Ah vous voila, fit Kimiko. Vous ne vous lâchez vraiment jamais, ajouta-t-elle, attendrie, en voyant leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

- Non, jamais ! fit Takahisa en s'installant à table. Pourquoi on se lâcherait alors qu'on s'aime ?

- Bien répondu, mon chéri. Vous avez faim ?

- Pour des gyozas, toujours.

- C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon plat préféré, sourit l'aîné des deux enfants.

Sa mère sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis les servit.

- Oh Taka, tu pourras changer l'ampoule grillée dans ma chambre quand tu auras fini ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ui. Tu en as une de rechange ?

- Dans le placard de l'entrée normalement. J'espère qu'il en reste, je suis bien incapable de savoir lesquelles acheter au combini.

- Les mêmes que d'habitude, à vis. Je verrai ça de toute façon et s'il y en a pas j'irais en acheter.

- Merci trésor. Heureusement qu'il y a encore un homme dans cette maison, sourit Kimiko dun air triste.

- Ne, maman...

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Je veux pas que tu sois triste parce que papa n'est plus là... Tu peux trouver un autre papa si tu veux...

- Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer ton père, trésor, fit-elle tristement. Mais merci de penser a moi. J'ai de la chance de tavoir.

- Ben non... Maman est triste quand même... fit-il en baissant la tête. Je peux rien faire...

- Ne dis pas ça, mon chéri. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir. Je n'ai que toi, tu sais.

- Je sais mais... mais... murmura-t-il, ses yeux se remplissant peu à peu de larmes. Papa me manque...

- Je suis désolée, trésor, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer... Excuse-moi, fit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

De nouveau attristé par le décès de son père, il se serra contre elle en pleurant silencieusement. Il voulait être fort pour sa maman, mais parfois, c'était vraiment trop dur. Il n'avait que douze ans.

Ne voulant pas être indiscrète, Yumi s'était levée et éloignée vers le salon. Elle ne savait pas qui était le plus à plaindre : son Taka qui n'avait plus de papa ou elle que le papa détestait. En soupirant, car elle aurait voulu consoler son Taka qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir triste, elle s'assit sur le canapé.

Après quelques minutes, le garçon réussit à sécher ses larmes et à quitter les bras de sa maman.

- Gomen...

- Ne t'excuse pas, mon chéri. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup trop... je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave. On mange ?

- Oh... Mais où est Yumi-chan ?

- Dans le salon je crois...

- Va la chercher, trésor. Elle est bien élevée cette petite.

Avec un petit sourire, il descendit de la chaise et rejoingit sa copine sur le canapé.

- Tu viens manger ?

- Tu ne pleure plus ? J'aime pas quand tu es triste...

- Désolé...

- T'excuse pas. C'est normal que tu sois triste si ton papa te manque...

- Il était très gentil... Mais gomen, tu ne dois pas aimer quand je parle de lui...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben parce que le tien... il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- Hum... Mais si toi tu veux en parler, tu peux.

- Hai, gomen.

- Arrête de t'excuser, répéta-t-elle dans un petit sourire, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Avec un sourire, il lui rendit son baiser et prit sa main.

- On va manger ?

- Hai, acquiesça-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Il se leva donc et revint dans la cuisine où Kimiko posait sur la table un plat de gyozas.

- Oh ça sent drôlement bon ! s'exclama Yumi, l'eau à la bouche.

- Les gyozas de maman sont les meilleurs au monde !

- Du monde, carrément ? rit Kimiko en s'asseyant avec eux.

- Oh oui !

- Allez mangez sinon ça va refroidir

- Ui, maman ! fit-il avant d'engloutir un gyoza entier. Oi'hi !

- Tu vas te brûler, le prévint Yumi, en grignotant un morceau de son gyoza. Oh ! Taka a raison, c'est trop bon !

- Mais c'est trop bon! Je peux pas les manger moins vite ! fit-il avant d'en engloutir un deuxième.

- Regarde yumi, elle aime aussi mais elle mange doucement.

En vérité, si la petite fille mangeait doucement, c'était surtout parce quelle dévorait son Taka du regard et n'était donc pas très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le trouvait à la fois kawaii et beau et adorablement gentil et doux et tendre... et elle l'aimait tellement.

- Mou... Mais j'aime trop tes gyozas... bouda le garçon qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard très appuyé de sa copine.

Sa mère soupira et rendit les armes. Elle n'arriverait jamais a l'en empêcher. Tournant la tête vers Yumi, Kimiko constata que celle-ci ne mangeait plus et couvait son Taka du regard.

- Tu ne mange plus, Yumi-chan ?

- Tu n'as plus faim ? renchérit Takahisa.

- Hum. Je te regarde, ca me suffit.

Le garçon rougit vivement à ces mots et détourna les yeux. Même s'il était très proche d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir.

Comprenant qu'elle l'avait embarassé en disant simplement ce quelle ressentait, Yumi s'excusa d'une petite voix, se leva et quitta la table pour aller dans la chambre de son Taka. Là, elle s'assit par terre, adossée au lit, ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Ils passaient leur temps à se dire je taime, alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était gênant dans ce quelle avait dit.

En la voyant partir, il se leva rapidement et la suivit. Dans la chambre, il vint contre elle, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Gomen. M'en veux pas mais je suis peut-être plus... prude que toi. Alors quand tu dis ces choses, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et... Désolé...

- Je voulais pas te gêner mais c'est ce que je ressens et j'avais besoin de le dire... parce que je t'aime tellement, tu comprend. Alors ça déborde de mon coeur.

- Désolé... Je suis pas très doué... Mais je t'aime, tu sais. C'est juste que j'ai un peu plus de mal que toi à le montrer...

- Hum, fit-elle en posant le front sur la poitrine de son ami.

Tendrement, il lui caressa les cheveux en la serrant contre lui.

- Je t'aime...

Le lendemain, après une première matinée assez calme au cours de laquelle Yumi lia connaissance avec quelques filles de sa classe, elle retrouva son Taka pour déjeuner et lui raconta ses premiers cours et ses impressions. Elle dut ensuite retourner à son casier pour prendre ses affaires de sport et se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour se changer.

Les autres filles étaient déjà là, retirant leur t-shirt pour enfiler leur tenue.

Alors que Yumi, ayant déja enfilé son t-shirt de gym, s'apprêtait à mettre son pantalon de jogging, l'une des filles se tourna vers elle.

- Ah mais c'est quoi ça ?! fit-elle en se reculant contre le mur, pointant du doigt ce que Yumi avait et elles pas.

- He ? fit Yumi sans comprendre.

Alertées, les autres se massèrent autour d'elle et écaquillèrent les yeux.

- Ah quelle horreur ! piaillèrent certaines.

- Tegoshi est un garcon ! s'exclamèrent d'autres.

- Mais non, je suis une fille ! protesta Yumi. Vous êtes folles ou quoi ?!

- Comment tu peux être une fille, espèce de pervers ?! cria la première en poussant Yumi vers la porte. Dehors !

- Mais... commença à protester Yumi.

Mais il était trop tard et les autres l'avaient poussée hors du vestiaire avec pour tout vêtement son t-shirt et sa culotte. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et ne voyant que de la méchanceté, elle fondit en larmes. Pourquoi la prenaient-elles pour un garçon ? Ca ne se voyait donc pas qu'elle était une fille ?

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir, ainsi que des voix.

- Donc tu pourras jouer dimanche ? demanda le professeur de sport.

- Oui, je ferai mes devoirs avant.

- Dans ce cas, je te voie dimanche, Masuda-kun.

- Hai ! fit le garçon avant de s'incliner et de partir dans le couloir, jusqu'à la petit fille.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement et se précipita vers elle.

- Yumi ?!

En entendant sa voix, elle se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Elles m'ont j... jetée d... dehors.

- Mais pourquoi ? fit-il, étonné. Tu as fait quelque chose ?

- Elles... ont d... dit que j... jétais un g... garçon et mont tr... aitée d... de pervers...

- Eh ? Mais pourtant tu... Matte, lève toi un instant.

Sans comprendre car elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon nu, toute reniflante, elle fit ce quil lui demandait.

Takahisa la regarda alors des pieds à la tête et son regard accrocha la vague bosse à son entrejambe. Il écarquilla alors les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, en rougissant.

- Yumi, tu... tu... tu n'es pas... une fille...

- He ? s'effara-t-elle. Mais bi... bien sûr que j... je suis une fi... fille.

- Oh non non... Ce que tu as là, fit-il en désignant la chose sous sa culotte, je l'ai aussi.

- N... Non, tu dois te tr... tromper, Taka. Je p... peux être qu'une fille. Je s... suis une f... fille depuis on... onze ans.

- Je suis désolé, mais non. Tu es un garçon. Tu es fait comme moi, mon père et comme tous les autres garçons.


	6. Chapter 6

Choquée et complètement perdue, Yumi se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce quelle entendait. Elle ne pouvait pas etre un garçon, c'était impossible.

Takahisa la serra encore contre lui.

- Il faut demander à ta maman...

- Je... suis une f... fille, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant a lui. Je peux p... pas être un g... garçon puisque je t... t'aime...

- Les garçons peuvent s'aimer. Ta maman l'avait dit pour Pinky et Câlinou, tu te souviens ? Moi je m'en fiche que tu sois un garçon, je t'aime pareil. C'est juste que ça sera un peu différent.

Complètement perturbée, Yumi soupira.

- Je fais qu... quoi pour l'é... école ?

- A part ta classe, personne ne te connait. Tu devrais peut-être changer de classe.

- Mais le résultat sera le même. Dès que j'irais en sport, elles...

- Mais non ! En tant que garçon.

- He ? Mais je mappelle Yumi, je peux pas.

- Et si... Et si... tu t'appelais en vérité Yuya ?

- Yuya ? Comme dans mon cauchemar ?

- Oui, peut-être que c'est ton vrai nom.

- Ah je comprend rien. Pourquoi j'ai été élevé comme une fille alors ? C'est pas logique.

- Il faut qu'on demande à ta maman. Elle doit savoir elle.

- Je lui demanderais bien tout de suite. Je peux pas continuer la journée comme si de rien était ?

- On rentre alors ?

- Hai. Mama me fera un mot dexcuse. Mais toi ca va si tu pars ?

- J'ai fini.

- Alors allons-y. Je veux comprendre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son casier, duquel il tira son uniforme féminin qu'il remit puisqu'il n'en avait pas d'autre.

Il empoigna son cartable et sortit avec son Taka, heureux qu'il ne le laisse pas malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Après quelques minutes de marche, tous deux arrivèrent devant la porte et Takahisa le laissa passer devant.

- Tadaima, lanca-t-il en entrant.

- Yumi ? C'est déjà toi ? s'étonna Sazae en arrivant.

- J'ai un problème, mama. Il faut quon parle, c'est très sérieux.

- Oh... Et bien viens. On va dans le salon.

Il la suivit donc, mais ne s'assit pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, puis décida d'aborder le sujet franchement.

- Je suis un garçon, pas vrai mama ? Et je m'appelle pas Yumi mais Yuya.

Une lueur paniquée passa dans le regard de Sazae qui pâlit dramatiquement.

- Comment tu...?

- Les filles m'ont éjecté du vestiaire quand je me suis retrouvé en culotte, en me traitant de pervers. Et Taka a confirmé que j'étais comme lui. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire toute ma vie que j'étais une fille ?

- Je savais que j'aurais du te mettre dans une école de filles…

- Réponds-moi, mama. Pourquoi ?

Contrainte de répondre, la mère soupira.

- Quand tu avais deux ans, ton père a commencé à te regarder différemment. Parfois il te caressait la nuque ou la joue avec une telle tendresse que ça ne pouvait pas être un simple amour parental. Il n'aime pas les filles, uniquement les garçons. Te faire devenir une fille est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te protégéter de lui.

- Alors c'était ca. Ce Yuya que j'avais dessiné quand j'avais quatre ans, qui m'apparaissait en rêve et en cauchemar, c'était moi. Quand tu me traitais encore comme un garcon... Tu m'as menti... pendant neuf ans tu m'as menti...

- Je suis désolée, Yuya... Je voulais te protéger de ton père... Comprends-moi, s'il te plait.

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as poussé à croire qu'un jour j'épouserais Taka en sachant ça impossible ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai un comportement de fille et que je sais plus qui je suis ?

- Je suis désolée...

- Maintenant je sais, mais je peux pas devenir un garcon du jour au lendemain, dit Yuya des larmes coulant malgré lui. Dans ma tête je suis une fille !

- Je t'aiderai, fit Takahisa derrière lui.

- Taka... fit Yuya en se jetant dans ses bras tout sanglotant.

Avec un petit sourire, il le serra contre lui et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Il va falloir te les couper, murmura-t-il.

Yuya hocha la tête puis, sans plus soccuper de sa mère, demanda :

- On va chez toi ? Il va falloir que tu m'appelle souvent pour que je m'habitue à ce prénom...

- Pourtant c'est joli Yuya, sourit-il.

- Mais physiquement, je suis toujours Yumi...

- Bientôt, tu ne le seras plus. Il faut juste que tu te coupes les cheveux et déjà tu ressembleras à un garçon.

- Ta mère peut me le faire?

- Bien sûr ! C'est elle qui me les coupe alors elle peut.

- Alors on peut y aller ? fit le jeune garcon en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu te changes peut-être avant, non ? Rester en jupe...

- J'aimerais bien. Mais j'ai aucun vêtement de garçon. Que des jupes et des robes.

- Tu dois bien avoir un pantalon non ?

- Non, répondit Yuya, de nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Bon, je vais te prêter des trucs alors, viens, fit-il en le prenant par la main pour le tirer vers chez lui.

Sans accorder un regard à sa mère, il le suivit en reniflant et, quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux entrèrent chez les Masuda. L'aîné déverrouilla la porte et fila vers sa chambre, laissant son ami le rejoindre pendant qu'il sortait plusieurs jeans de son armoire ainsi que des t-shirts et des boxers.

Enfilant un pantalon pour la première fois de sa vie, Yuya se sentit bizarre.

- Ca fait drôle d'avoir un truc sur les jambes, murmura-t-il.

- Je me doute. Mais tu verras que tu vas t'habituer.

- J'ai toujours l'air d'une fille même comme ca je suppose ?

- Ben les cheveux, ça aide pas. Maman devrait bientôt entrer, on lui demandera de te les couper. Sinon... il y a une histoire de maintien, de démarche...

- Comment ca ? demanda Yuya sans comprendre.

- Ben les garçons ont tendance à avoir les jambes légèrement écartées et on ne "roule pas les hanches" comme font les filles quand elles marchent.

- Il faut que j'aprenne à marcher ? s'effara Yuya. Non...

Takahisa rigola à ces mots.

- Ça viendra tout seul de toute façon. C'est plus facile d'être vraiment soi que de se mentir.

- Je sais pas, Taka. Quand on a été une fille si longtemps, c'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

- Moi je crois que si. Je sais que tu vas y arriver.

- Alors montre-moi comment marchent les garcons.

Avec un sourire, il se mit à marcher en long et en large dans sa chambre.

A son tour, Yuya essaya de limiter, mais comme il forcait visiblement, ca ne faisait pas naturel du tout.

- Détends tes épaules, t'es tout raide.

- Facile à dire, mais je me sens pas à mon aise. J'ai l'impression de jouer au garçon, pas d'en être un.

- Je sais pas trop quoi te dire... souffla Takahisa en baissant la tête.

- Gomen, Taka. Tu essaye de m'aider et je fais que me plaindre. Mais je suis perdu...

- Je te comprends, mais je sais pas trop comment faire... Je suis inutile en fin de compte...

- C'est pas vrai. Je me sens toujours plus forte... fort quand tu es près de moi.

- C'est vrai? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oui. Parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aime même si je suis un garçon.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, Yuya. Toujours. Que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, j'en ai rien à faire.

Yuya se serra contre lui, son habitude intacte et chercha ses lèvres pour se rassurer. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça en tant que Yuya et plus Yumi, en tant que garçon et pas fille et il se demandait si ce soudain changement de sexe allait changer quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais non, la vague de chaleur était la meme. Celle de bien-être aussi.

Pareil de son côté, la douceur des lèvres de Yuya n'avait pas changé avec cette révélation. C'était toujours la même personne qui l'aimait et qui était à ses côtés.

Malgré lui, Yuya entrouvrit les lèvres et les bougea à l'unisson de celles de son Taka. Comme il l'aimait... Dans ses bras, peu importait qu'il soit garçon ou fille.

Peu importait aussi leur âge. Ils s'aimaient et ça suffisait à les combler. Tout en répondant à son baiser, l'aîné vint caresser ses joues en posant ses mains en coupe sur son visage.

Les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflées par le baiser, il le fixa et sourit. Il s'apprêtait a replonger sur sa bouche, lorsque la porte dentrée souvrit.

- Tadaima ! lanca Kimiko.

- Okaeri Kaa-chan! lança Takahisa en se séparant à regret de son ami pour venir vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas fais de détour par le stade avant de rentrer ? s'étonna Kimiko.

- Non pas aujourd'hui...

- So ka. Mais tu en fais une tête. Ca ne va pas ?

- Si mais... il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Je t'écoute, trésor.

- Yumi... ben en fait, c'est un garçon.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Pardon ? fit-elle, incrédule.

- Et son vrai nom c'est Yuya.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle... qu'il a menti tout ce temps ?

- Non, il ne le savait pas lui même, il l'a apprit aujourd'hui.

- Heeee ?! Il ne savait pas quil était un garcon ?!

- Non... fit la petite voix de yuya qui se sentait ridicule.

- C'est sa mère qui lui a menti et a évité toutes les occasions qu'il aurait pu avoir de le comprendre.

- Ca métonne de Sazae, fit Kimiko en observant le jeune garçon qui ressemblait encore à la Yumi qu'il était la veille. Mais elle devait avoir ses raisons.

- Apparemment, c'était pour le protéger de son père... mais vaut mieux pas en parler, c'est bizarre.

- Pourriez-vous... me couper les cheveux, onegai Kimiko-san ? Je ne veux plus être Yumi.

- Mais ta mère...

- Mais il ne peut plus jouer la comédie maintenant, répliqua Takahisa. S'il te plait, kaa-chan...

- Très bien. Viens à la salle de bain.

Yuya la suivit sans hésiter et bientôt, les cheveux mouillés, il se retrouva sous les ciseaux adroits de la mère de son Taka. A chaque mèche bien trop longue qui tombait à terre, il disait un peu plus adieu à Yumi et une demi heure plus tard, il avait une coupe courte à lopposé de la précédente.

- Et voila, fit Kimiko lorsque les cheveux du jeune garcon furent secs. Ca fait drôle tout de même…

- Woh... souffla Takahisa. Trop... trop... trop...

- Tu en pense quoi ? lui demanda Yuya, anxieux.

- J'adore.

- J'ai pas l'air ridicule ? questionna encore le garçon en passant les doigts dans ses désormais courts cheveux chatains.

- Pas du tout. Ça te va super bien.

- Alors tant mieux. Je ne ressemble plus à Yumi ?

- Ah non ! Là on dirait bien un garçon, vu que tu portes un pantalon aussi.

- Tant mieux, mais le plus dur reste à faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Yum... Yuya-chan ?

- J'ai passé neuf ans dans la peau d'une fille, alors je pense et réagis comme une fille...

- C'est vrai que ça va pas être simple... dit Taka. Mais j'y crois. On y arrivera, ne ?

- Tu m'aimeras quand même si j'y arrive pas ? s'inquiéta Yuya.

- Aimer ? releva Kimiko. Taka, tu veux dire que malgré que Yum... Yuya soit un garçon, tu laime quand meme ?  
- Ben oui, répondit son fils d'un ton d'évidence. Pourquoi je l'aimerais plus ?

- Je me demandais juste.

- Taka ? insista Yuya qui n'avait pas eu sa réponse.

- Bien sûr que je t'aimerais même si tu n'y arrives pas, baka...

Un adorable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres rosées du plus jeune.

- Je taime, dit-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bon, puisque ma présence n'est plus utile, je vous laisse, les garcons, fit Kimiko qui avait ramassé le tas de cheveux coupés.

- Hai, merci, Maman, sourit-il en serrant Yuya contre lui.

- Ta mère est quelqu'un de formidable, souffla le plus jeune, le nez dans le cou de son aîné, les bras passés autour.

- Si tu le dis, fit-il en caressant ses cheveux courts.

- Hum. Ne, je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? Je veux pas te quitter, fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- D'accord. Je ne pense pas que ma mère soit contre.

Rassuré, le cadet se blottit plus étroitement contre lui. Malgré son sexe, ses vêtements et sa nouvelle coupe, il restait émotionnellent fragile.

- Je t'aime... Yuya... souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Dis-le encore, onegai...

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Un soupir de bonheur passa ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, un sourire tendre fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Avec amour, l'aîné l'embrassa sur la joue puis dans le cou et serra étroitement sa main dans la sienne.

- On va dans ma chambre ?

- Hai, fit Yuya qui l'aurait suivi en enfer les yeux fermés.

Takahisa le guida donc jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'assit, puis il le prit dans ses bras pour un gros câlin.

Le soir, après avoir passé une dure journée au travail, Tegoshi Père rentra au domicile familial et c'est avec son habituelle voix exaspérée qu'il se fit remarquer.

- Tadaima...

Pas méfiant pour un souùamgré les révélations de sa mère, le nouveau Yuya vint à sa rencontre.

- Okaeri, fit-il en souriant.

L'homme se stafufia aussitôt, immobilisé dans l'action de poser sa mallette sur le sol et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Ben c'est moi, tu me reconnais pas ?

- ...Yumi? Non. Yuya ?

- Oui c'est mon nom. Mon vrai nom. Yumi n'existe plus.

Encore sous le choc, son père le jaugea du regard, puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Ça te va bien.

- Tu trouve ? J'ai voulu trancher avec avant. Cest la mère de Taka qui me les a coupés.

- Les cheveux courts te vont vraiment bien. Oh, tu t'es fait percer les oreilles aussi ?

- Taka dit que ca me va bien.

- C'est le cas, tu as bon goût, sourit-il. Tourne toi, que je te vois mieux...

Ne voyant pas le mal, Yuya fit une petite pirouette en souriant.

- Pas mal, pas mal... J'aime beaucoup.

Un adorable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Enfin son père le voyait.

- Bon, je vais dans ma chambre.

- Je t'appellerai pour le dîner.

- Hai, fit le jeune homme en filant.

Le père alla ensuite dans la cuisine où il retrouva son épouse.

- Enfin, Yuya est revenu...

- Oui. Contre mon gré. Il a compris au collège, déplora Sazae dune voix chagrine.

- Et bien, c'est une bonne chose.

- Non le pire qui pouvait lui arriver était de comprendre. J'en veux un peu à Takahisa pour ça d'ailleurs.

- Et tu comptais lui mentir sur sa nature encore longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il m'aurait crue. S'il te plait, ne lui fais pas de mal. Ne le touche pas...

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mal et tu le sais au fond de toi. Alors je t'en prie, ne touche pas a Yuya...

- Qu'y a t-il de mal à lui montrer que je l'aime ?

- Tu... Peu importe. Il est innocent. Ne le touche pas.

- C'est mon fils, je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

- Si tu l'aimais vraiment comme un père est sensé aimer son fils, tu le laisserais tranquille.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu l'as travesti pendant des années.

- Pour le protéger de toi !

- Tu as de drôles de façons de le protéger...

- Au moins tant qu'il était une fille, tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui. C'était mon but.

- Bon, je vais le chercher pour manger, fit-il en quittant la cuisine.

- Ne le touche pas ! prévint encore Sazae.

Pendant ce temps, Yuya était allé prendre une douche et revenait à sa chambre pour se rhabiller, une serviette autour des reins. Son père frappa à la porte de sa chambre avant d'abaisser la poignée.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Hai, fit l'adolescent qui venait d'enfiler son pantalon.

Le père entra donc et referma la porte derrière lui.

- On va bientôt manger, Yuya, dit-il en détaillant l'adolescent.

- D'accord. J'arrive dans une minute, fit l'interpellé en prenant la serviette pour se frictionner les cheveux.

- Ah la la... Ça te va vraiment bien les cheveux courts... Tu vas faire fureur au collège...

- Tu crois ? Enfin je m'en fiche en fait. Il n'y a qu'à Taka que je veux plaire.

- Je me doute... fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Mais il t'aime toujours même si tu es un garçon ?

- Il a dit que ca changeait rien. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

- Je vois ça, sourit Kotaro en lui caressant les cheveux.

- On peut aller manger, je suis prête... prêt.

- Tu as encore des efforts à faire, mais ça va venir.

- J'ai parlé au féminin tellement longtemps...

- Je sais. Mais maintenant, tu peux vraiment être toi-même.

- Oui, fit-il en souriant, passant près de lui pour gagner la porte.

Le père laissa sa main glisser sur sla hanche de son fils, assez légèrement pour que ça ne paraisse pas intentionnel. Ladite hanche était ronde et ferme mais fine, à l'aune de ce qu'il avait apercu de son corps. Ca lui donnait très envie d'en voir plus. D'en toucher plus. Avec un sourire appréciateur, l'homme le regarda descendre les escaliers, ou plutôt, il fixait les muscles de son postérieur se contracter dans ses pas.

- Ca sent trop bon, mama, dit l'adolescent en arrivant dans la salle à manger. J'ai super faim en plus.

- Alors vas t'assoir, j'apporte le repas, fit-elle alors que son père regardait toujours Yuya avec envie.

- Après, je pourrais aller voir Taka ? demanda le garçon en prenant place.

- Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ? répliqua son père en s'asseyant.

- Ils sont presque finis.

- Ça va en maths ? Si tu as des difficultés, je peux t'aider, je ne suis pas comptable pour rien.

- Taka m'aide, t'inquiète pas. Alors je peux y aller ?

- Il est bon à l'école, ton Taka ?

- Oui. Enfin normal quoi. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir s'il a le niveau pour t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu rates tes études, Yuya.

- Y'a pas de risque, tinquiète pas.

- Hum. Alors j'imagine que tu peux aller le voir.

- Yeah ! Trop bien ! fit le jeune homme en se dépechant de manger.

- Ne vas pas t'étouffer quand même, rit son père.

Son repas engoufré en quelques coups de baguettes, Yuya se leva. Le peu de temps qu'il passait sans son Taka était toujours une torture qu'il s'efforcait d'écourter au maximum.

- J'y vais ! lanca-t-il.

- Ne reviens pas trop tard, lui souffla Sazae avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce matin-la, Yuya n'était pas en avance, voir franchement en retard. Son Taka était déja parti depuis longtemps et il allait devoir courir pour être à l'heure. Les années passées avait sculpté, affiné son visage et sa silhouette au point qu'on se retournait sur son passage. Pourtant, lui ne continuait à voir qu'une seule et unique personne : son Taka. Ce fut essoufflé qu'il parvint au lycée, passant devant des ribambelles de filles qui défaillaient presque à sa vue.

- Kyaaa, c'est Tegoshi-kun ! fit l'une d'entre elles en posant une main sur son coeur.

- Han, je le veuuuuux... souffla une autre.

- Il est trop beau... souffla une troisième. Je vais mourir...

- Comment il fait pour être aussi canon ?

- Je sais pas mais ça devrait être interdit... fit la première alors qu'il passait sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

- Faut vraiment qu'on se lance pour lui parler sinon on l'aura jamais... soupira la deuxième.

- Mais il passe tout son temps libre avec Masuda-sempai...

- Bah faut aller le chercher devant sa classe avant qu'il parte.

Pendant ce temps, le principal intéressé était arrivé à sa salle et salua à la ronde.

- Ohayo.

- Salut ! lança son voisin de table.

- Ne, Tegoshi, fit un autre en s'approchant, vu que t'es un aimant à filles, tu voudrais pas faire un goukon avec nous un de ces jours, histoire qu'on ait une chance ?

- Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Oh, allez, s'il te plait ! Juste pour nous !

Evidemment il ne pouvait pas dire que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas.

- J'ai dis non.

- Pff... t'es pas sympa... Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un ou quoi ?

- ... Pas vraiment...

- Bon, alors pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- Parce que, fit-il en sortant un livre de son sac.

- T'es pas marrant. Nous on galère, je te signale.

- Je n'y peux rien.

Le garçon soupira et se retourna vers ses amis.

- Il veut pas.

- T'es égoïste, Tegoshi. En fait tu veux toutes les garder pour toi...

- Ouais, elles sont toutes à tes pieds !

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi.

- Bah repousse les, fais quelque chose !

- Vous êtes ennuyeux.

- C'est toi qu'es chiant. On te demande pas la lune quand même... Juste un goukon.

L'adolescent émit un claquement de langue agacé, puis, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix autreement, céda.

- Une seule fois. Et je ne reste pas plus d'une heure.

- Bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué ! Merci.

A la pause de midi, Yuya fila dans les couloirs jusqu'à la classe de son Taka. Il n'avait bien entendu pas le droit de se blottir contre lui ni de l'embrasser dans l'enceinte du lycée, mais au moins il pouvait le voir et passer du temps avec lui.

L'aîné sortit rapidement de sa classe, son bento en main et lui sourit.

- On va manger sur le toit ?

- Hai. Ca m'évitera les hordes de filles qui me courent après. Elles m'énervent...

- Je m'en doute. Ca c'est bien passé ce matin ?

- Comme d'habitude... J'ai été obligé d'accepter une heure de goukon pour que les mecs de ma classe me fichent la paix...

- Tu veux que je vienne aussi ?

- Tu me sauverais la vie. Je sens déjà que ça va être pénible...

- Je viendrai alors. J'ai pas tellement envie de te laisser entre les griffes de ces harpies.

- Ils m'ont accusé de vouloir garder ces filles pour moi... Comme si elles m'intéressaient... Si seulement je pouvais crier au monde entier que je t'aime... soupira-t-il.

- Malheureusement, c'est comme ça... Les gays, c'est moche pour eux.

Une fois sur le toit, il s'assit près de lui sur un banc et posa la tête sur son épaule.

L'aîné passa son bras autour de sa taille et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personné, l'embrassa tendrement. Un soupir de bien-être passa les lèvres du plus jeune, qui tenta d'accentuer le baiser.

Mais après seulement quelques instants, Takahisa se sépara de ses lèvres avec un sourire. Une moue de frustration naquit sur les lèvres bien trop tentantes du cadet.

- Gomen, mais faudrait pas qu'on nous surprenne...

- J'en ai marre de me cacher, Taka... C'est pas mal, c'est pas sale... Pourquoi les autres pourraient s'embrasser en public et pas nous ? C'est pas juste...

- Je sais, Yuya mais... c'est pas moi qui décide... Je veux pas qu'on te harcèle parce que les gens trouvent ça horrible...

Un nouveau soupir. Yuya se sépara de lui à regret et ouvrit son bento sans entrain. La même chose se reproduisait presque chaque midi.

- Yuya... fit l'aîné, attristé. Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non. Comme si j'étais capable de t'en vouloir...

- Alors soupire pas comme ça, s'il te plait...

- Gomen... C'est juste que... Vivement qu'on soit sortis...

- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

- Quatorze heures.

- Oh, moi aussi. On pourra rentrer ensemble alors.

- On va chez toi plutôt. J'ai pas envie de tomber sur mon père, fit-il en grimaçant.

- Ca a changé depuis que tu es redevenu un garçon ?

- Ouais... Il est passé de "je te déteste" à "oh comme je t'aime". Un peu trop. Je comprends ce que ma mère voulait dire...

- Tu as réussi à pardonner à ta mère ou pas ?

- Plus ou moins...

- Je vois... fit-il en entamant son bento.

- Tu me désapprouve, pas vrai ?

- Ben non, je comprends que tu lui en veuilles encore. Elle t'a quand même menti sur toi pendant des années, même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

En silence, Yuya commenca son repas. Il ne lui restait qu'un cours avant de pouvoir embrasser son Taka autant qu'il voudrait. Une fois son bento terminé, Takahisa rangea la boîte et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres pleines de riz de son cadet.

- Il faut que j'y retourne.

- Ca passe toujours aussi vite, déplora le plus jeune.

- On se voit dans une heure, ne. On pourra passer du temps ensemble après.

- Hai. Je t'aime, mon Taka.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui sourit et repartit vers sa classe.

Jamais une heure de cours ne parut si longue à Yuya. A la sonnerie, il se propulsa pratiquement jusqua la sortie du lycée et attendit son aîné avec impatience. Celui-ci arrive quelques minutes plus tard en courant et un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Yuya !

Nétant plus dans le lycée, l'interpellé ne se gêna pas pour serrer son aîné dans ses bras, se blottissant contre lui.

- Enfin, murmura-t-il en nichant son nez dans son cou.

- On va chez moi ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le cadet hocha la tête et tous deux prirent le chemin de la maison des Masuda. Une fois la, ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de Takahisa.

Une fois à l'intérieur, celui-ci se jeta sur ses lèvres bien trop tentantes en le serrant contre lui. Ayant attendu ça toute la journée, Yuya répondit au baiser comme un affamé, glissant sans attendre, sa langue entre les lèvres de son Taka, avide d'obtenir plus.

Son ventre se tordant de plaisir en l'embrassant avec plus de passion, l'aîné caressa ses hanches à travers son t-shirt, tout en le poussant vers le lit. Un léger gémissement franchit les lèvres du plus jeune, qui se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux sans le lâcher.

Abandonnant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec amour dans le cou, il faufila ses doigts sous sa chemise, les remontant doucement sur son ventre chaud, sa deuxième main caressant ses cheveux courts. Un soupir accueuillit ces caresses et Yuya se lécha les lèvres. Ils avaient attendu jusqu'ici, mais il était prêt maintenant alors si son Taka voulait...

Avec plus de tendresse cette fois, il l'embrassa longuement tandis que son pouce faisait rouler un téton pour le faire durcir et que son autre main dirigeait son visage vers le sien. Il avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin... L'amour qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour lui avait maintenant besoin d'être partagé et prouvé de façon physique.

- Mmmh, gémit doucement Yuya en basculant la tête en arrière.

Il ne demandait rien de plus que s'abandonner entre les bras doux et forts de son Taka. Il n'avait pas peur, car il l'aimait si fort que ça dépassait tout le reste.

Doucement, Takahisa ouvrit, bouton après bouton, la chemise de son cadet, pour découvrir son torse finement musclé qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'une femme. Il était un garçon, un vrai, et avec tant de charme et de beauté qu'il était difficile de lui résister. Un peu impatient malgré son envie de le découvrir petit à petit, Takahisa se mit à dévorer de baisers son torse si attirant.

Le contact des lèvres douces et chaudes de son aîné sur sa peau, lui tira un nouveau soupir.

- Taka... murmura Yuya en glissant les mains dans les soyeux cheveux bruns de son bien-aimé.

Poussé par son amour pour lui, Takahisa glissa une main entre eux et la pressa sur son entrejambe pour l'exciter davantage tandis que sa bouche remontait pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille et tirer parfois doucement sur sa boucle argentée. Un nouveau gémissement, bien plus prononcé, franchit les lèvres de Yuya à cet attouchement et il inspira brusquement comme un noyé qui revient a la vie.

- Je t'aime... susurra l'aîné à son oreillle avant de caresser son membre à travers son pantalon. Je t'aime tellement...

- Je... t'... commença Yuya avant d'être interrompu par une plainte sonore.

Son souffle s'était accéléré, tout comme les battements de son coeur et il fixait son Taka, les lèvres entrouvertes, attendant une suite qu'il imaginait déja délicieuse.

Le regard lui aussi noir de désir, l'aîné ouvrit le pantalon de Yuya et y glissa sa main pour le caresser plus à son aise tout en revenant l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Aaaaah... Mmmh... Takaaa, gémit yuya, apparemment très sensible.

- Tu aimes quand je fais ça? demanda l'interpelé en passant son pouce sur l'extrémité de sa virilité dressée entre ses doigts.

- Aaaah... Oui... Con... tinue...

- Matte... je vais essayer quelque chose... souffla-t-il ensuite avant de se pencher pour pincer entre ses lèvres la peau chaude de son sexe.

Loin de sattendre à ça, le plus jeune émit un hoquet étranglé, de surprise mêlée de plaisir et referma les yeux. Cette espèce de décharge fulgurante qui l'avait traversé, il voulait encore la ressentir. De toutes les fibres de son être.

- En... Encore... One... gai, haleta-t-il.

Heureux de son effet, Takahisa dirigea son membre vers sa bouche et le lécha sans hésitation avant d'y poser de nouveau ses lèvres pour commencer à exercer un mouvement de succion.

Cétait si bon, que le cadet gémissait désormais continuellement. Yuya ignorait s'il était possible de mourir de plaisir, mais il était presque certain qu'il allait bientôt le savoir.

- Aaaaah, Takaaaa ! Mmmmh !

Le coeur battant et le corps embrasé par ces gémissements pour le moins sensuels, le plus àgé accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche sur son sexe tout en caressant son postérieur en glissant ses mains dans son boxer, frôlant parfois l'orifice qu'il irait ensuite complèter.

Alors, le plaisir explosant en myriades détoiles, Yuya sentit quelque chose monter en lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et, à sa grande gêne, se libéra dans la bouche de son Taka.

Celui-ci reçu avec plaisir la semence de son bien-aimé et l'avala sans hésiter avant de se redresser en souriant, comme toujours.

- Je suis content que tu aies aimé.

- Je... J'ai pas pu... te prévenir... Je suis désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas, je suis content, fit-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Content ? releva Yuya, étonné, en se redressant sur les coudes.

- Ben oui. Ça veut dire que tu as aimé ce que j'ai fait et que tu m'aimes.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, fit le plus jeune en souriant, un reste de gêne aux joues.

- Alors voilà pourquoi je suis content.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du cadet, qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur celles de son aîné. Takahisa répondit au baiser avec passion, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'allonger de nouveau et se plaça au-dessus de lui, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage d'ange.

- Je suis prêt, souffla yuya, le coeur battant. Aujourdhui, je veux être à toi pour de bon.

- Est-ce que tu veux le faire? demanda-t-il en le regardant avec amour.

N'étant pas sûr de comprendre correctement la question de son Taka, il préféra demander dans un murmure :

- Faire quoi ?

- Et bien... le faire. Toi à moi.

- Oh... (il réfléchit, puis secoua la tete) je ne saurais pas. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

- Je l'ai jamais fait non plus, Yu.

- Je préfère que ce soit toi, dit alors le concerné en lui caressant la joue.

- D'accord, sourit-t-il. Tu veux me déshabiller ou je le fais ?

- Je vais le faire, souffla le plus jeune en défaisant un à un les boutons de la chemise de son Taka. Mais il avait du mal, car ses doigts tremblaient. En sentant cela, l'aîné posa ses mains sur les siennes et les caressa doucement.

- Ne tremble pas... fit-il en souriant tendrement.

- Hai, chuchota le cadet en terminant sa tache.

Il fit ensuite tomber le tissu blanc des épaules de son aîné et laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse, titillant ses tétons des pouces jusqua les sentir durcir.

Takahisa rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir de plaisir, les yeux fermés.

Encouragé par cette réaction, Yuya le serra contre lui pour le rapprocher et y posa sa bouche, les titillant de la langue alors que ses mains allaient langoureusement caresser son postérieur.

- Mmh... Yuuu... gémit-il, son souffle se faisant plus court peu à peu.

- C'est agréable, mon amour ? souffla Yuya tout contre sa peau en donnant inconsciemment un coup de bassin suggestif.

- Ouiiiii... répondit-il, la voix partant dans un autre gémissement.

Ravi que ses caresses aient leffet qu'il voulait, Yuya défit le pantalon de son bien-aimé et le fit glisser le plus qu'il put le long de ses cuisses, avant d'éffleurer de la main son membre gonflé à travers le tissu de son boxer.

- Haaaan... En... cooore... souffla Takahisa en se cambrant avec indécence.

Le souffle court, le cadet libéra sa virilité et, de nouveau, il la parcourut du bout des doigts.

- Ahh... Ahh... Continue... souffla-t-il, le corps se perlant de sueur.

Étonné de lui faire tant d'effet alors qu'il ne faisait finalement pas grand chose, Yuya posa les doigts sur la chair dressée et la caressa de facon un peu plus appuyée, guettant ses réactions. Hoquetant sous le plaisir, l'aîné chercha ses lèvres à tâtons, ses pouces caressant ses joues.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à lui prodiguer les mêmes caresses, Yuya referma la main à la base de son membre et y imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient, en passant parfois le pouce sur son extrémité. En rejetant la tête en arrière, l'aîné se déversa finalement dans sa main. Ravi, le plus jeune lui sourit.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi... mon ange. Je t'aime...

Le plus jeune acheva d'enlever leurs vêtements, puis demanda :

- On continue ?

- Oui... J'ai envie de toi...

- Moi aussi... Tu... peux...

Alors, avec des gestes doux, Takahisa se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et s'allongea au-dessus de lui, amenant sa main à sa bouche. Ayant lu des choses à ce sujet, Yuya savait quoi faire. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, il happa ses doigts et suçota chacun d'eux avec application. Le coeur battant, l'aîné le regarda avec amour, se plaçant entre ses cuisses, sa deuxième main caressant son torse fin.

- Vas-y, lui dit-il doucement. Je suis prêt.

Le ventre tordu par l'envie et le désir, il reprit sa main, redressa son bassin et inséra lentement un premier doigt en lui, guettant ses réactions. Même s'il était mentalementpréparé a une certaine douleur, Yuya se crispa à l'intrusion. Mais Takahisa savait qu'elle disparaîtrait, donc il ajouta délicatement un deuxième doigt, ses lèvres embrassant le visage perlé de sueur de son Yuya.

Cette fois, une plainte de douleur passa sles lèvres du plus jeune et il crispa les poings sur les draps.

- Tu veux que je m'arrête ? demanda Takahisa en embrassant son cou.

-N... Non, balbutia le cadet.

- Alors dis-moi quand je peux continuer...

Il fallut quelques instants avant que la douleur s'estompe, puis Yuya hocha la tête pour lui indiquer quil pouvait continuer. Takahisa inséra alors un troisième doigt en lui et commença à effectuer quelques mouvements pour le préparer le mieux possible.

Cette fois, c'est un cri de douleur qui accompagna l'intrusion et yuya serra les dents.

- Yu, je... je veux pas te faire du mal... souffla l'aîné en retirant sa main.

- N... Non. Je... veux continuer...

- Sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes...

- Ca ira... Viens...

- Maintenant ? Mais...

- Maintenant.

Devant cette exigeance plus qu'excitante pour l'aîné, Takahisa retira ses doigts, se plaça entre ses cuisses qu'il releva et se présenta à son entrée, avant de le pénétrer le plus délicatement possible. La souffrance fit crier Yuya mais, sentant que son Taka allait se retirer, il s'accrocha à ses hanches pour l'en empêcher, le visage tordu dans un rictus douloureux.

- Yu ! le réprimanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils, mais les yeux presque révulsés sous la vague de plaisir qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il était entré en lui.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, concentré pour tenter d'oublier la douleur. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se décontracte, signe que la douleur avait reflué.

- Yu ? Je... peux ? demanda-t-il, les mains posées sur les siennes sur ses hanches.

- Hai. Mais... fais doucement, ne.

- Bien sûr, baka... sourit-il avant de donner un premier coup de reins qui le fit gémir.

Le mouvement déclencha la meme réaction chez Yuya.

- Mmmh... Taka...

Tout en s'enfonçant davantage en lui, l'aîné l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de souffler sur ses lèvres, haletant, au rythme de ses va et vient.

- Haaaaan ! gémit Yuya, le dos cambré, la tête renversée en arrière et les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle presque absent.

Submergé par le plaisir, Takahisa laissa libre court à ses désirs et augmenta la force de ses coups de reins, ahanant sans cesse, le souffle ératique.

Le temps passant, Yuya ne cessa plus de gémir, accompagnant même les mouvements de son aîné en lui d'ondulations du bassin qui décuplaient leur plaisir mutuel. Mais, après quelques instants, le plaisir arrivant à un point culminant pour Takahisa qui était encore inexpérimenté, celui-ci se déversa brusquement en lui, son cri de jouissance déraillant dans les aigus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Yuya se libéra a son tour entre eux en criant.

Le souffle court et le coeur battant, l'aîné le fixa avec amour, foudroyé par cet orgasme qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi puissant. Tout aussi foudroyé, le coeur battant à exploser, le souffle court, Yuya se noyait dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années.

- Je... t'aime... souffla Takahisa. Je t'aime... tellement...

Incapable de répondre dans l'immédiat, le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné, pressant contre lui son corps nu perlé de sueur.

Tremblotant, l'aîné l'embrassa tendrement avant de nicher son nez dans son cou, le coeur encore affolé par ce moment de pure extase.

- Je t'aime...

- Je voudrais rester comme ca pour toujours, murmura Yuya.

- Moi aussi... sourit-il en rabattant sur eux la couverture avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui. Ne, Yu...

- Hum ? fit li'nterpellé, pas tout à fait redescendu de la stratosphère.

- J'ai pas abandonné mon rêve de t'épouser...

- He ? fit Yuya en le regardant. Ano... on est des hommes, mon amour, c'est pas possible. Tu aurais pu épouser Yumi si elle avait existé, mais...

- Je me suis renseigné, petit baka, fit-il en tapotant le nez de son bien-aimé, et le mariage entre hommes peut se faire dans d'autres pays. Alors, quand on aura l'âge et l'argent...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, se redressa en souriant tendrement et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tu voudras bien m'épouser ?

Très ému, le plus jeune hocha la tete et le serra fort contre lui.

- Il va falloir être patients... souffla Takahisa en répondant à son étreinte. Très patients…

- Oui. On est loin d'être majeurs... murmura Yuya, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ou sinon... On peut faire une sorte de mariage symbolique maintenant et on se mariera pour de vrai plus tard ?

- Mais comment ?

- Hum... Oh, je sais. Tu ne fais rien samedi ?

- Pas que je sache. Le match a été annulé. Pourquoi, tu as une idée ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Samedi, tu viendras ici, bien habillé, vers quatorze heures. Je m'occupe de tout.

- Tu m'intrigue là, mon amour, sourit le plus jeune.

- Par contre, pour remplacer les alliances... Tu as quelque chose qui irait ?

- Juste l'anneau que tu m'as offert le jour de mes quinze ans. C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

- Tu pourras l'amener ?

- Je l'ai toujours sur moi. Tu l'as pas remarqué ? dit le cadet en montrant sa main gauche.

- Si, mais tu accepteras de me le laisser pendant la journée ?

- Hai même si ne pas l'avoir va me faire drôle.

- Je m'en doute, sourit Takahisa. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Hai.


	8. Chapter 8

Le samedi suivant, l'aîné avait passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, se lavant jusqu'à être parfaitement propre, puis s'était soigneusement habillé de ses plus beaux vêtements et coiffé. Il avait déjà tout préparé, avec l'aide complice de sa mère et attendait maintenant impatiemment que son Yuya arrive.

De son coté, Yuya n'avait rien dit à sa mère. Il sétait contenté de mettre un beau pantalon noir, une chemise blanche dont seuls les deux boutons centraux étaient attachés et une veste sport noire ouverte. A quatorze heures, il alla frapper chez les Masuda.

Le coeur battant, Takahisa vint lui ouvrir en souriant, mais ne le laissa pas entrer, préférant sortir en fermant la porte à clef.

Surpris, le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux.

- Ano, Taka, quest ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, trop étonné pour lui dire quil était superbe.

- On sort, mon coeur, sourit-il avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Tu me passes ton anneau ?

- Ano... hai, fit, en le retirant, yuya qui ne comprenait pas grand chose. On sort pour aller ou ?

- Surprise ! fit-il en rangeant l'anneau dans sa poche.

- On y va alors ?

- Hai !

En souriant toujours, il prit sa main et partit vers le grand parc non loin de chez eux pour une balade tranquille et romantique. Bien sûr, Yuya se posait plein de questions, mais il était main dans la main avec son Taka, alors c'était le plus important.

Tout en marchant dans le parc, il lui jetait des regards plein d'amour et lui souriait.

Après un bon moment, l'aîné désigna un stand.

- Tu veux une crêpe ? Je te l'offre.

- D'accord, acquiesca le cadet sans cesser de sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le stand et Takahisa choisit la crêpe préférée de son Yuya avant d'en prendre une pour lui. La jeune femme les fit rapidement et les leur tendit avant de prendre l'argent que lui donnait l'aîné des deux.

- Itadakimasu ! fit yuya avant de mordre dedans. Oishi !

En le regardant avec un regard brûlant d'amour, le plus âgé mordit également dans la sienne puis se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

- Trop bon. Fraise nutella chantilly, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

- Je te crois, tu as de la chantilly autour de la bouche, rigola le plus jeune. Matte.

Il se pencha et avec quelques petits coups de langue, le nettoya des quelques traces sucrées.

- Mmh... J'aime bien cette façon de faire, sourit-il.

- Et la chantilly est encore plus délicieuse sur toi.

- Ben voyons... souffla Takahisa en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

Délaissant sa crèpe, yuya préféra prendre possession des lèvres de son Taka, qu'il lécha doucement.

- Tu es sucré, souffla-t-il.

- C'est normal... fit-il avant de se jeter sur sa bouche, amoureusement.

Oubliant totalement la friandise qu'il tenait toujours, le cadet répondit au baiser avec passion, son souffle saccélérant peu à peu. Puis, après quelques instants, l'aîné sépara leurs lèvres avec douceur, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit pour...

- Hai... souffla le plus jeune. Mais tu me fais de leffet, j'y peux rien...

- Je sais, toi aussi...

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et ramena à lui sa crêpe pour reprendra sa dégustation.

- En plush chais prévu d'aucres crucs à fai'e.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, repris par la curiosité, avant de reprendre une bouchée de sa propre crêpe.

- Surprise, mon coeur. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

- Tu te rend compte que je meurs dimpatience et de curiosité ?

- Oui oui, je sais. Mais ce serait dommage que tu saches ce qui t'attends.

Comprenant que son bien-aimé ne cèderait pas, Yuya termina sa gourmandise et attendit les instructions de son aîné.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux fini, Takahisa reprit la main de son cadet et ils partirent vers le grand lac artificiel près du quartier. L'aîné le guida sur la jetée et ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bout.

- C'est beau, hein ? fit-il en se plaçant derrière Yuya pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- Oui. Et c'est si calme que c'est apaisant, approuva Yuya, les yeux sur l'eau.

Après l'avoir embrassé tendrement dans le cou, le plus âgé le lâcha et, toujours dans son dos, posa un genou à terre.

- Yu ?

Interloqué, linterpellé le fixa.

Takahisa sortit alors une petite boîte noire qu'il lui présenta ouverte, contenant un anneau fin décoré d'un filigrane doré.

- Yuya, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Stupéfait, le concerné resta dabord sans voix quelques secondes, puis, de nouveau très ému, souffla :

- Oui...

Heureux, l'aîné se redressa et lui glissa la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- C'était ca que tu préparais...

- Et c'est pas fini. Il y a d'autres choses encore, sourit-il.

- He ? Tu viens de me demander en mariage, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dautre ?

- Tu verras, mon coeur, fit-il avant de reprendre sa main. On se promène encore un peu avant de rentrer ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.

Ils remontèrent donc la jetée main dans la main, des sourires flottant sur leur visage et, petit à petit, Takahisa les menait vers sa maison. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, il demanda à son cadet de l'attendre quelques instants et il disparut derrière le battant. Yuya attendit donc patiemment, bien que dévoré de curiosité.

Après quelques minutes, l'aîné revint ouvrir la porte.

- Tu as faim? demanda-t-il en prenant sa veste.

- Un peu oui.

L'aîné sourit et le guida vers la salle à manger décorée de bougeoirs allumés qui diffusaient une douce lumière chaleureuse et de roses rouges disposées dans des vases.

- Installe toi à table, j'arrive.

La stupeur figea Yuya sur place, puis il alla s'asseoir en regardant autour de lui. Qu'est ce que son Taka lui avait préparé ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci revint dans la salle en portant deux bols de ramens fumant sur un plateau ainsi que des makis et des sushis. Il posa le tout sur la table, bien entendue dressée dans les tons de la décoration de la salle et sortit d'une glacière une bouteille de champagne sans alcool qu'il lui présenta.

- Ça te va ?

- Il faudrait que je sois difficile... sourit Yuya. Merci, mon amour. Et la décoration est magnifique. Toi aussi dailleurs, j'ai oublié de te le dire.

- Tant mieux alors, j'avais peur de faire trop.

Il versa du champagne dans la flûte de son compagnon, puis dans la sienne et le rejoignit à table en prenant son verre.

- On trinque ?

- Hai. Kampai ! fit le plus jeune en choquant légèrement son verre contre celui de son aîné.

Celui-ci lui sourit et porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de prendre ses baguettes.

- J'espère que tu aimeras, j'étais pas sûr pour l'assaisonnement du bouillon...

- Tu veux dire que cest toi qui les a préparés ?

- Ben oui. Bon j'avoue que ma mère m'a un peu aidé piur les makis mais sinon j'ai tout fait !

- Je suis touché. Merci mon amour, dit Yuya en prenant ses baguettes et en goutant le plat. Oh ! Oishi !

- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ?

- C'est super bon ! Tes doué !

- Merci, Yu, sourit-il. Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Les ramens furent donc attaquées de bon appétit et les bols bientot vidés.

Takahisa débarrassa ceux-ci dans la foulée pour qu'ils aient plus de place pour manger les makis et les suhis et il lui fit signe de commencer.

Mais, ayant déja bien mangé, le cadet nen mangea qu'un ou deux avant de reposer ses baguettes.

- Plus faim ?

- Non. Gomen.

- Oh, dommage... J'ai fait un fraisier pour le dessert... Bah on le mangera plus tard, ne ?

- Hai. Gomen ne. Tu sais que j'ai pas un gros appétit.

- C'est vrai que j'ai fait un peu trop en quantité... Mais ça sera pas perdu, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se leva pour débarrasser rapidement la table puis revint vers lui, allumant la chaine hifi au passage sur une chanson lente et douce.

- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il en prenant sa main.

- Danser ? fit le cadet qui allait de surprise en surprise. Je ne sais pas danser, Taka...

- C'est qu'un slow, c'est pas dur, sourit-il en le prenant contre lui pour se laisser aller au rythme de la mélodie.

Tant bien que mal, Yuya suivit les pas de son chéri, puis passa les bras autour de son cou. Takahisa serra son cadet contre lui, nichant son nez dans son cou pour l'y embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime, murmura Yuya.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il avant de tourner son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser avec amour et tendresse.

- J'aimerais quon soit déja majeurs, pour t'épouser pour de vrai...

- Moi aussi... Je t'aime tellement, Yu... soupira-t-il en posant sa joue sur son épaule.

La chanson s'acheva, mais Yuya resta dans les bras de son Taka. Il s'y sentait trop bien.

- Ne, Yu... commença-t-il en le serrant fort contre lui.

- Hum ? fit l'interpellé sans bouger.

- Est-ce que, ce soir, tu veux me prendre pour époux ? demanda-t-il en avançant vers son annulaire l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert l'année précédente.

- He ? s'étonna Yuya. Mais comment...

- Je t'ai dit qu'on ferait un mariage symbolique d'abord.

- Je sais mais... comment on va faire ?

- Comment on va faire quoi ? On est tous les deux, ça suffit non ?

- Je sais pas. Tu sais ce qu'il faut dire et faire toi ?

- Ben non mais je pensais que c'était pas bien grave...

- Ca l'est pas. Désolé je pose des questions stupides.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. Alors, tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- Oui, de tout mon coeur !

Alors, en souriant tendrement, il lui passa l'anneau au doigt avant de lui mettre dans la main celui qu'il avait choisit pour lui-même. A son tour, la main tremblante, le plus jeune le lui glissa au doigt, puis se serra de nouveau contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Yu... De tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme…

Mais le cadet fut incapable de répondre, car il pleurait d'émotion comme lorsqu'il était Yumi.

- Yu... souffla l'aîné en lui caressant la joue. Tu es heureux ?

- Oui... fit-il à travers ses larmes.

- Moi aussi... Je suis vraiment très très heureux...

- Je p... pleure co... comme Yumi. G... Gomen.

- Je m'en fiche, je t'aime.

- Moi je nous considère mariés. Tant pis si cest pas officiel.

- Mais un jour on se mariera pour de vrai. Je te le promets, Yu.

- Hai...


	9. Chapter 9

Quatre ans et demi passèrent. Takahisa continuait ses études d'économie dans un établissement modeste, et voyait Yuya tous les jours.

Yuya, lui, avait arreté ses études et travaillait dans une librairie. Il avait des horaires larges, qui lui permettaient de gagner correctement sa vie, mais, chaque jour, il n'attendait qu'une chose : retrouver les bras de son Taka et s'y blottir pendant des heures.

C'est ainsi qu'après une longue journée d'études, Takahisa alla sonner chez les Tegoshi.

Yuya, rentré depuis une demi heure à peine et fatigué, se précipita pourtant pour lui ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ohayo, mon amour.

En souriant l'aîné le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Aaah, le meilleur moment de la journée. Avec un bonheur sans cesse renouvelé, le plus jeune se serra contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Ne, Yu... J'ai trouvé un appartement. Tu veux vivre avec moi ?

- Honto ?! réagit-il immédiatement en relevant la tête.

- Ben oui puisque je te le propose, sourit-il.

- On emménage quand ?!

La question fit rire l'aîné.

- Tu es si pressé ?

- Très. J'ai hâte qu'on soit juste tous les deux.

- Alors je te dirais quand on pourra. Je dois rentrer maintenant, je voulais juste te prévenir.

- D'accord, alors à demain, mon amour, fit le plus jeune.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent longuement et se quittèrent sur un dernier je t'aime.

Une fois son Taka hors de vue, Yuya retourna dans la maison et, en passant devant la porte du salon, entendit la voix de son père l'appeler.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement depuis sa position.

- Que tu viennes, répondit l'homme en lui lançant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je vais dans ma chambre, fit Yuya en tournant les talons.

- Non, attends, fit le père en se levant pour le rejoindre.

Extrêmement sur ses gardes, le jeune homme se plaqua contre le mur.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis alors que je t'aime tant ? souffla le père en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Ne me touche pas ! riposta le jeune homme en repoussant violemment sa main.

Blessé par cette réaction, l'homme prit sa mâchoire dans sa main, dirigeant son visage vers le sien, le regard attristé.

- Pourquoi, Yuya ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Comment tu peux oser me demander ça ?! Tu... Tu... Tu me dégoûte ! Ne t'approche plus de moi !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle haine ?

- Tu te rend même pas compte de ce que tu fais en plus ?! Faut te faire soigner !

Un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres du père qui leva de nouveau la main vers lui pour la plaquer sur son postérieur pour en apprécier la courbe.

- Je t'ai dis de pas me toucher ! rugit Yuya en essayant de museler sa terreur, avant de s'écarter.

- Tu es incapable de me repousser complètement, Yuya... souffla-t-il en revenant masser son postérieur.

De nouveau, le jeune homme tenta de le repousser, de l'empêcher de le toucher, mais il n'était pas assez fort.

Avec une certaine habileté, le père caressa son postérieur, ses mains venant parfois sur ses hanches.

- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je... je vais partir !

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais emménager avec Taka, alors il faudra que... que... tu te contente de ta main droite !

- Je t'interdis de partir !

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'en empêcher ! Je suis presque majeur !

- Mais tu ne l'es pas encore, Yuya. Alors jusqu'à tes vingt ans, tu resteras ici !

- Non ! Je pars !

- Tu ne peux pas sans mon autorisation.

- Celle de mama suffira !

- Je vais lui interdire de t'en faire une.

- Mais t'as vraiment un problème psychologique ma parole ! Faut te faire soigner mon pauvre ! Dégage !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! rugit l'homme de sa voix grave.

- Je te parle sur le ton que tu mérite !

- Je suis ton père, tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça. !

- Tu n'es pas mon père, tu es... tu es juste un détraqué sexuel !

- Je suis bien ton père, Yuya, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Ca ne te fais rien de toucher ton fils de cette façon ? fit le jeune homme, la voix tremblante.

- Non.

- Arrête... Je t'en prie, arrête... supplia le jeune homme qui avait perdu sa morgue.

- Non. Tu vas te laisser faire, pour une fois.

- Non... Non, je veux pas... Je veux... Il n'y a que Taka qui... Je t'en prie...

- Ca ne sert à rien de me supplier, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça, et davantage jours après jours...

- Pourquoi je suis pas resté Yumi... Mama avait raison...

- Oh non. Elle avait tord. J'aurais pu t'avoir bien plus vite...

Une dernière fois, le jeune homme essaya de se sauver vers sa chambre, mais il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir.

- Reste là ! cria l'homme en le rattrapant par le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Tu es à moi, Yuya... A moi seul...

Avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

Révulsé, dégoûté, terrifié mais pris au piège, Yuya fut obligé de se laisser faire. Il souhaita que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour qu'il disparaisse, qu'il n'ait à subir rien de plus que ces attouchements obsènes. Il aurait voulu mourir avant que le pire n'arrive... mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

- Ta peau est si douce... souffla-t-il en la parcourant de sa bouche, remontant vers sa mâchoire, une main passant sous le pan de son t-shirt.

Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et crispa les poings, puis eut une ultime idée pour, peut-être, lui échapper : il tenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Le coup, bien que correctement placé, ne suffit par pour faire lâcher prise à son père qui se colla davantage à lui, suffoquant légèrement.

- On essaie de s'échapper ? fit-il contre sa peau. Je vais devoir te donner une leçon...

Il déboutonna alors le pantalon de son fils avant de le laisser glisser au sol, passant sa main sur sa virilité pour la faire réagir.

- Taka... murmura Yuya, son esprit essayant de s'évader vers son bien-aimé.

Si son père parvenait à ses fins, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son Taka en face. Il serait sali à tout jamais.

Après quelques instants de ce traitement infâme, le membre de Yuya finit par se dresser entre les doigts rudes de son père qui, avec ce même sourire malsain, se laissa glisser contre lui pour venir le prendre en bouche, ses mains palpant son postérieur avec envie.

- Non... Non... Arrête... dit encore Yuya, des larmes de honte coulant sur ses joues.

Il faisait courir sa langue sur toute la longueur, ses lèvres décrivant à peu de chose près le même trajet, avant de commencer des va et viens d'un rythme plutôt soutenu.

- Arrête... Arrête... continua le jeune homme, espérant toujours un remord de son infernal géniteur.

Mais celui-ci avait tout sauf envie de cesser de prodiguer ses soins, l'une de ses mains venant même masser ses bourses.

Traumatisé, le garçon cessa d'oposer la moindre résistance, il avait compris que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter désormais.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapide, plus appuyés, plus précis, cherchant à le faire partir. Il voulait recevoir sa semence, goûter à ce à quoi seul Takahisa -et encore il n'en était pas certain- avait eu droit.

De toutes ses forces, Yuya tenta de se retenir, il tint le plus longtemps qu'il put, mais il était seulement humain. Le traitement finit par avoir raison de sa résistance et il se libéra brusquement, terrassé de honte.

Avalant avec grand plaisir, le père se redressa, caressant le corps de son fils à travers ses vêtements, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser.

Incapable de réagir, le jeune homme se laissa faire, terrassé de honte, sali, irrémédiablement souillé.

Le père posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue courant à la recherche de son homologue, ses mains le parcourant sans cesse, le caressant sans délicatesse, le palpant, le touchant.

Totalement sans réaction, l'esprit évadé de son corps, Yuya n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffons entre les bras du pervers qui l'utilisait comme un objet.

Après l'avoir soigneusement parcourut, l'homme le saisit au bras et poussa la porte de sa chambre pour le jeter sur son lit, avant de l'y rejoindre, ouvrant déjà sa ceinture et son pantalon.

Sazae, de son côté, venait de rentrer des courses. Elle posa le tout dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon, pour demander l'aide de son fils, mais ne l'y trouvant pas, se rendit à sa chambre où elle ne le vit pas davantage. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serrant la gorge, elle s'approcha de leur chambre et étouffa difficilement un cri en appercevant l'horrible scène qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Voir son fils à demi nu et sans réaction face à son père manifestement prêt à le violer lui fut insoutenable. Elle devait sauver son Yuya, même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Courant à la cuisine, elle s'empara d'une poële, entra dans la chambre et en frappa le crâne de son mari de touteses ses forces.

Celui-ci se tétanisa alors, puis tomba sur le côté, franchement assommé, alors qu'il était prêt de faire l'irréparable acte. Le coeur battant, Sazae le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Le corps inanimé glissa sur le sol et elle se précipita vers son fils. Tout en tirant le plaid habituellement plié au bout du lit pour les nuits fraiches, elle le prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans la chaude couverture.

- Yuya ?

Mais le garçon resta sans réaction, des larmes continuant, seules, à couler de ses yeux fixés sur le néant.

- Yuya, mon grand, réponds-moi... implora-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. S'il te plait...

- Mourir... murmura le garçon, à peine audible.

- Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-elle, les yeux exorbités et le coeur battant.

- Je veux mourir...

- Non ! Non, ne fais pas ça, Yuya ! Je t'aime ! Taka-chan t'aime aussi ! pria Sazae en le serrant contre lui.

- Je suis sale... si sale...

- Ca va passer, trésor, je te le promets. Oh, tu veux que j'appelle Taka-chan ?

- Non... Taka... Il peut plus me toucher... Je suis plus... Je suis plus rien... rien du tout...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. Il t'aime à en mourir. Ca se voit. Il fera ce qu'il faut parce qu'il est celui qui te connait le mieux.

- Je suis plus rien... Un objet... Juste un objet... Je veux mourir...

- Ne dis pas ça, Yuya ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

Le jeune homme se tut et se mura dans le silence.

- Je ne veux oas que tu meures, et je suis sûre que Taka-chan non plus. Tu veux le rendre triste ? Tu veux briser tous ses rêves de pouvoir vivre avec toi et de pouvoir t'épouser ?

Mais Yuya, profondément traumatisé ne réagit plus, ne remua plus et ne prononça plus un mot.

- Yuya... dis quelque chose...

Pour toute réponse, le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux.

- Yuya, s'il te plait...

- ... rester yumi... murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Sazae soupira imperceptiblement et le releva pour le diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Il faut que tu prennes une douche, mon coeur. Tu te sentiras mieux après. J'appelle ton Taka en attendant.

Docilement, il se laissa piloter, avançant comme un automate, puis, une fois dans la douche, se mit à se savonner comme un fou, encore et encore et encore, cherchant à faire disparaitre une saleté invisible, jusqu'à mettre sa peau à vif.

Lorsque la mère revint, elle se précipita vers lui en voyant à quel point sa peau était rougie, et lui prit le gant des mains, éteignant ensuite l'eau, pour le faire sortir. Elle le drapa dans une grande serviette propre et le sécha délicatement.

- Ton Taka arrive bientôt, je l'ai appelé.

L'information arriva au cerveau perturbé du jeune homme, qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Non ! Il faut pas ! Il faut plus ! Je le mérite plus ! Empêche-le !

- Yuya, il est le seul qui arrivera à t'apaiser. Fais lui confiance. Il t'aime.

- Non ! Non non ! Il faut plus ! Je vais le salir aussi ! Il faut pas !

- Si ! cria-t-elle. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu vas le voir et il va t'aider.

Le garçon, terrifié, resta figé.

- Vas t'habiller, mon grand, sourit-elle piteusement en le tournant vers sa chambre.

- Il va revenir, ça sert à rien... Plus rien ne sert à rien...

- Il ne reviendra pas, fais-moi confiance. Je vais tout faire, je te le promets.

Dix minutes plus tard, Yuya était habillé et pelotonné sous sa couette.

C'est à ce moment là que Takahisa vint sonner à leur porte, inquiet, étant donné que Sazar lui avait seulement dit que Yuya avait besoin de lui. La mère, affolée de l'état psychologique de son fils, se précipita ouvrir.

- Taka-chan... commença-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est si grave que ça ?

- Son… père... Il... Il a... essayé... de... de...

- De quoi ?

- Si je... n'étais pas a... arrivée... il l'aurait...

- Qui ? demanda encore Takahisa, pâlissant à vue d'oeil.

- S... Son père... il l'a... p… presque...

Le sang reflua encore davantage du visage du jeune homme alors qu'il comprenait.

- Et... Et Yu ? Comment il va ?

- Il... Il parle de m... mourir...

- Je peux le voir ?!

- Il... Il ne v... voulait pas que... je t'a... appelle. il a d... dit qu'il... qu'il é... était sale et qu... qu'il allait te s... salir...

- Il est dans sa chambre ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers la porte.

- Hai...

Masuda se dirigea alors vers celle-ci, toqua doucement à la porte et l'entrouvrit pour y passer la tête.

- Yu ?

Mais la forme recroquevillée sous la couette ne remua pas. Rien ne laissa supposer que l'interpellé l'avait même seulement entendu.

- Mon coeur ? fit-il encore, avançant un peu plus vers le lit.

Le petit nom tendre ne déclencha pas davantage de réaction. Le palpitant battant contre ses côtes, Takahisa s'approcha encore et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posant sa main sur ce qui semblait être son épaule.

- Yu, c'est moi...

Mais la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée. Un cri de terreur jaillit de sous la couette, aussitôt suivi de sanglots convulsifs.

- Yu ! fit-il avant de soulever la couette pour le découvrir et le voir.

Ce qu'il découvrit n'était pas beau à voir. Les rares parcelles de peau du plus jeune étaient rouges et à vif, ses yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré en vain et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Incapable de le regarder sans rien faire, l'aîné le prit immédiatement contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras pour le serrer et le protéger, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il resterait pour toujours à ses côtés.

- Non ! Non ! Taka ! Je veux pas ! laisse-moi ! Takaaaaa ! s'écria le cadet, si traumatisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre celui qu'il appellait si fort.

- C'est moi, Yu. Je suis là, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante.

- Sale... si sale... Je veux pas le salir... Il ne doit plus me toucher... Trop sale... Mourir...

- Non !

Terrifié à l'idée de le perdre, il le tourna vers lui et le força à le regarder.

- Je suis là, Yu. C'est moi, ton Taka... Je suis là.

Le plus jeune délira encore un moment en répétant sans cesse les mêmes phrases, puis finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Incapable de le laisser, Takahisa le garda étroitement serré contre lui, déposant régulièrement des petits baisers tendres dans ses cheveux ou sur son visage.

Après un bon moment, les tremblements de Yuya s'arrêtèrent et son sommeil se fit plus calme, signe que ce dont il avait été la victime avait, au moins provisoirement, quitté son esprit. Mais même à ce moment là, l'aîné ne cessa pas de l'embrasser tendrement en le serrant contre lui, espérant que ses "bras doux et forts" finiraient par réellement calmer celui qu'il aimait. Yuya rouvrit les yeux presque deux heures plus tard et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant.

- Taka ? Taka ! répéta-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage contre lui.

Celui-ci, tiré de sa somnolence, le serra contre lui avec force, heureux qu'il le voie enfin.

- Yu... j'ai eu tellement peur...

- Taka... Il.. J'ai... il a... Et moi j'ai... balbutia le cadet, incapable de terminer la moindre phrase, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

- Shhht... calme toi, mon coeur... Calme-toi, je suis là... fit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis si sale... des millions de douches n'y changeraient rien...

- N'y pense plus, mon ange... Repose-toi, calme-toi... on en parlera plus tard, quand tu seras remis.

- Si tu me touche, tu seras sale toi aussi... Tu le mérite pas. Je te mérite plus...

- Ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime, je ne te laisserai pas. Je suis prêt à te suivre jusqu'en enfer, alors ne me dis pas que tu ne me mérites plus.

- Taka...

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles alors que je t'aime à en mourir, Yu...

- Il m'a... Je ne voulais que toi, mais il... il...

- Shhht... N'en parle plus...

- J'ai... pas pu me retenir... Je voulais pas mais... continua pourtant le plus jeune qui semblait avoir besoin d'évacuer malgré tout.

- Comment ?

- Je... dans sa... bouche... murmura-t-il, écrasé de honte, en fuyant le regard de son aîné. j'ai... J'ai essayé de... de ne pas... mais j'ai pas pu...

- On ne choisit pas de se retenir ou pas dans ces circonstances, Yu. Le principal est que tu ailles bien. Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

- Non...

- Tant mieux...

- Jusque là il s'était toujours con… contenté de me toucher sans… rien faire dautre. Mais aujourdhui... il a dit qu'il a… avait assez attendu et qu… que je lui appartenais, dit encore Yuya en étouffant un sanglot.  
- Tu ne lui appartiens pas et tu ne lui appartiendras jamais. Moi seul ai le droit de te toucher...

- J'ai e… essayé de le repousser de… toutes mes forces, continua le plus jeune en se serrant contre son Taka comme s'il voulait entrer en lui, mais il était… trop fort pour moi. Il reviendra, Taka, et il me… prendra... Je suis… encore mineur, je ne peux rien faire sans... sans...

Il ne put achever et fondit en larmes.

- Mon coeur... Ne pleure pas, on trouvera un moyen... Ta mère peut te donner son autorisation, ça suffira...

- Il lui... inter... dira de le f… faire. Il l'a d… dit... Je p… pourrais pas, Ta... ka. Je su... supporterais pas qu'il me t… touche encore. Je me t… tuerais.

- Non ! Il est hors de question que tu m'abandonnes ! Je te jure que je ferai tout pour que tu partes, fit-il en le serrant désespérément contre lui, je ne veux pas te laisser ici, Yu.

- J'ai p… peur, Taka... J'ai peur de v… vivre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, baka? C'est parce que tu vis qu'on s'est rencontré...

- Mais si j'é… tais mo... mort, il p… pourrait plus ri... rien.

Blessé par ces mots, l'aîné le lâcha et le regarda durement.

- Je vois que tu préfères mourir plutôt que de te battre pour rester avec moi... Je ne te savais pas aussi peu intéressé par notre relation...

Stupéfait et effrayé, Yuya s'accrocha à lui comme un désespéré.

- Si ! Sinon je n... n'aurais pas a... ccepté de t... t'épouser ! Mais j'ai peur !

- Alors arrête de dire que tu préfèrerais être mort ! Tu t'imagines ce que je ressens quand tu dis des choses pareilles ?!

- G... Gomen... murmura le plus jeune en baissant la tête.

- C'est comme si je disais que je voulais mourir... souffla-t-il en le reprenant contre lui.

- J'ai... pas pensé que...

Il s'interrompit et nicha le nez dans son cou sans plus rien dire. Un moment plus tard, vaincu par l'émotion, il s'endormit profondément, toujours accroché à son Taka.

Celui-ci le serrait contre lui avec tendresse, l'embrassant parfois en caressant doucement son visage ou ses cheveux. Il voulait le protéger, empêcher cet homme de le toucher, et il ferait tout pour cela.

Le lendemain, alors que Yuya était au travail depuid quelques heures, Takahisa alla sonner chez les Tegoshi.

Se trouvant a proximité, Sazae alla ouvrir.

- Oh Taka-chan, bonjour. Yuya est au travail tu sais.

- Bonjour, Sazae-san. Oui, je sais. Je voulais vous parler en fait.

- Oh. Entre, je ten prie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien, merci.

- Assieds-toi, fit-elle en séloignant, avant de revenir avec une bouteille de coca dont elle servit deux verres. Je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas si Yuya vous l'a dit, mais j'ai trouvé un appartement et je lui ai proposé d'emmémager avec moi.

- Si il m'en a parlé.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il a besoin d'une autorisation puisqu'il est encore mineur. Vous pouvez la lui faire ?

- Je suis prête à tout pour qu'il échappe à son père. Même à l'émanciper s'il le faut.

- Alors donnez votre accord s'il vous plait. Je ne veux plus qu'il vive de telles choses...

La mère sauta sur un stylo et des feuilles pour rédiger rapidement deux lettres. Elle lui tendit l'accord pour lappartement, puis déclara que, pour la sécurité de Yuya, elle allait le faire émanciper.

- Merci beaucoup, Tegoshi-san, fit-il en s'inclinant profondément. Je peux vous demander un dernier service ?

- Si cest pour mon Yuya, avec plaisir.

- Vous pourrez nous aider à l'emménager ? On ira plus vite avec une paire de bras en plus. Ma mère aussi va nous aider et je pensais que ça serait mieux quand votre... mari sera au travail.

- Bien sûr. Et jamais je ne lui donnerais votre adresse. Quand veux-tu que nous le fassions ?

- Quand les papiers seront transmis. Ce sera dans trois jours tout au plus, je pense.


	10. Chapter 10

Trois jours plus tard, dès que ses deux hommes furent partis travailler, Sazae commença à empaqueter les affaires de son fils, puis appella les Masuda.

C'est Takahisa qui vint décrocher, sa mère occupée à préparer le repas.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Taka-chan, j'ai commencé à préparer les affaires de Yuya, mais ça ira plus vite à plusieurs.

- On arrive.

Il raccrocha ensuite, alla voir sa mère et la guida vers la maison des Tegoshi en lui expliquant ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Lorsque les Masuda arrivèrent, la chambre du jeune homme avait déjaà été vidée d'une partie de ce qu'elle contenait et les cartons se trouvaient empilés dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ? demanda Takahisa en rejoignant Sazae.

- Ses vêtements, ses livres et quelques bibelots auxquels il tient.

- Je m'occupe de ses vêtements alors, fit-il en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

- Je fais les livres, décréta Kimiko en se dirigeant vers la bibliothéque. Par contre il ne peut emporter aucun meuble.

- Il y a les miens, ça suffira je pense, et sinon on achètera.

- Sazae, ça va aller toi ? Je veux dire, quand ton mari découvrira que Yuya est parti, il ne risque pas d'être fou de rage et de s'en prendre à toi ?

- J'espère qu'il ne le fera pas. Mais si c'est le cas... je crois que je vais demander le divorce. Il y a trop longtemps que je ne le supporte plus...

- A cause de Yuya ? Ou est ce que tu as eu à te défendre contre lui toi aussi ?

- Surtout à cause de Yuya, mais aussi parce qu'il ne m'a presque jamais plus témoigné d'affection depuis que Yuya est né...

- Ma pauvre chérie. Tu n'auras qu'à venir habiter chez moi, proposa Kimiko. Maintenant que mon Taka va habiter avec ton fils, je vais me retrouver seule et a deux on sera plus fortes.

- Ça... ne te dérange pas? demanda Sazae avec espoir.

- Puisque je te le propose. Sérieusement, Sazae, on est amies depuis quinze ans, alors si je ne t'aidais pas, je serais vraiment une amie minable. Et puis c'est un peu par égoisme aussi. J'ai envie de t'avoir avec moi.

- Merci du fond du coeur, Kimiko, sourit-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seule après toutes ces années. Je te contacterai quand il aura signé le papier de divorce.

- En espérant qu'il le signe. Finalement son seul mérite aura été de te donner Yuya, fit son amie en refermant le carton rempli des mangas du jeune homme. Hum Taka, trésor, je te laisserais porter celui-là. Je serais bien incapable de le soulever.

- Pas de problème. Tu peux prendre ceux avec ses vêtements, ils ne sont pas trop lourds.

- C'est vrai... acquiesça Sazae. C'est le seul cadeau qu'il m'ait jamais fait. Et quel cadeau ! Je l'aime tellement... termina-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

- Il est tellement adorable, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Mais je me demande comment tu as tenu le coup toutes ces années dans ces conditions. Moi je serais partie en emmenant mon fils à ta place.

- Il faut dire que mon mari a une bonne situation professionnelle... J'avais peur de devoir quitter un statut confortable pour l'inconnu et je n'avais aucune envie d'élever Yuya dans ses conditions...

- C'est compréhensible, fit Kimiko, songeuse. Heureusement c'est fini tout ça. Ou du moins ça le sera bientôt.

- Oui, enfin...

Après quelques instants, Takahisa se redressa.

- Et voilà ! J'ai fini avec l'armoire !

- Il a tous ces vêtements ? s'étonna la mère du jeune homme. Woh... Tu n'en as pas autant toi, Taka.

- C'est parce que je n'aime pas traîner dans les magasins...

- Quelque chose me dit pourtant que tu iras avec plaisir si c'est pour accompagner ton Yuya, le taquina sa mère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mou... C'est pas pareil...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben parce qu'avec lui, ça devient plus intéressant... J'aime pas traîner dans les magasins tout seul, en fait...

- Je vois, fit la mère dans un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien, fit Kimiko en prenant un carton de vêtements pour l'emmener dans le couloir.

En haussant les épaules, Takahisa prit celui qui contenait tous ses livres et mangas et le porta tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte.

Il fallut une heure pour emmener les cartons jusqu'à l'appartement, deux heures pour ranger les affaires des cartons dans et sur les meubles et encore une heure pour finir de tout mettre en place.

- Pffffiou je ferais pas ça tous les jours, fit Kimiko en s'essuyant le frond du dos de la main.

Epuisé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

- Yuya sera content je crois, fit Sazae en l'imitant.

- On a bien travaillé tous les trois, renchérit Kimiko.

- Hai... acquiesça Takahisa.

Quelques instants passèrent dans le silence, puis il se leva.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Je ne serais pas contre oui. Nimporte quoi de frais fera l'affaire trésor, répondit Kimiko.

Il alla donc dans la cuisine, se pencha vers le frigo, puis revins avec trois cannettes de limonade.

- Ca vous va ?

- Parfait, répondirent en choeur les deux amies, avant d'éclater de rire de concert.

Le jeune homme sourit et leur donna leur boisson avant de revenir s'installer sur le canapé. Il ouvrit la boîte d'aluminium et but plusieurs gorgées avant de pousser un soupir d'aise. Les deux mères l'imitèrent, bien que moins rapidement.

Soudain, Takahisa eut comme un sursaut et il regarda l'heure sur son portable.

- Je vais être en retard ! s'écria-t-il en se levant, finissant en vitesse sa cannette.

- En retard pour quoi ? demanda Sazae.

- Pour aller chercher Yu au travail !

- Oh. Tu vas l'amener ici directement ?

- Oui. Gomen, mais vous pouvez sortir aussi ?

- Bien sûr, trésor. Viens, Sazae, on va chez moi.

- Avec plaisir, sourit l'interpelée en suivant son amie.

Le jeune homme ferma l'appartement derrière elles puis descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au parking. Là, il déverrouilla sa voiture, grimpa à l'intérieur et démarra immédiatement pour partir vers le lieu de travail de son compagnon.

A dix-huit heures, Yuya retira le tablier qu'il portait à la librairie, salua ses collègues, puis alla récupérer son sac et sortit.

- Yu !

Appercevant son chéri, Yuya sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, taka.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, sourit l'aîné.

- Ah oui ? Chouette, j'aime les surprises, répondit le plus jeune.

En souriant tendrement, Takahisa le prit contre lui et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Un soupir de bien-être franchit les lèvres du cadet, puis il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Allez, en route, fit l'aîné.

Il le guida jusqu'à sa voiture, le fit monter à l'intérieur, puis démarra en direction de leur nouvel appartement.

- On va où ? demanda Yuya, curieux, comme toujours.

- Tu verras. Ca fait partie de la surprise.

- Et c'est loin ?

- Pas trop. Dix minutes en voiture environ.

- D'accord, fit le cadet en regardant la route, silencieux.

Depuis L'histoire, il ne parlait plus vraiment et ses sourires se faisaient rares, à part pour sa mère et son Taka. Puis, le trajet terminé, Takahisa gara le véhicule, en descendit et attendit que son compagnon ait fait de même pour lui prendre la main, le dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient à leur étage.

- Je reconnais pas. On est où ? s'étonna Yuya.

L'aîné ouvrit alors la porte de l'appartement et la poussa.

- Chez nous, mon coeur.

- He ? fit le plus jeune sans comprendre. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Notre appartement, Yu. On va vivre ici, tous les deux.

Il y eut un silence. Consterné.

- C'est impossible... il ne me libèrera jamais... et je suis mineur...

- Ta mère t'as émancipé et elle a prit la décision de divorcer et d'aller vivre avec ma mère.

- He ? répéta Yuya en écarquillant les yeux. Hontoni ?!

- Hai, sourit l'aîné.

- Tu veux dire... qu'il ne me touchera plus jamais ? Qu'il ne fera pas de mal aà ma mère ?

- Non, il ne vous fera plus de mal. Plus jamais.

Le jeune homme soulagé, se blottit dans les bras de son amour et sauveur et renifla, cherchant à refouler des larmes d'émotion et de soulagement qui coulaient malgré lui.

Après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, l'aîné serra son bien-aimé contre lui, embrassant ses joues avec tendresse pour y recueillir ses larmes, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux et sa nuque.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que yuya ne se calme, puis il pensa a quelque chose.

- Mais il faut que je retourne chercher mes affaires. Et si je remets un pied là-bas...

- Oublie, ça, Yu. Toutes tes affaires sont ici.

- He ? Mais comment cest possible ?

- Ta mère et la mienne m'ont aidé à tout amener ici et à tout ranger. Viens, fit-il en le prenant par la main pour l'amener dans leur nouvelle chambre. Regarde.

- Oh, fit le cadet en voyant en effet toutes ses affaires parfaitement rangées. On a des mères géniales. Merci mon amour. Je taime.

- Et moi donc, mon coeur, sourit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je t'aime tellement que je me damnerais pour toi.

- Je suis heureux. Maintenant je suis vraiment heureux.

Avec un grand sourire, Takahisa le serra contre lui, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement dans le cou, ses bras entourant ses épaules.

- Et je suis heureux pour ma mère aussi. Elle va être délivrée de lui, ajouta le plus jeune en entourant la taille de son aîné de ses bras.

- Oui... souffla Takahisa en renouvelant ses baisers avec amour.

- Tu auras passé quinze ans à me protéger et me sauver, même depuis que Yumi n'existe plus...

- C'est parce que je t'aime que je veux te protéger. Et il y a des choses pour lesquelles tu ne peux te défendre seul.

- J'aimerais en être capable pourtant... Et de faire quelque chose pour toi aussi.

- Tu es là et tu m'aimes, ça me suffit. Je ne pas besoin de grandes choses pour être heureux.

- Tu es suûr que ça te suffit ? Que ca te suffira toujours ?

- Pour le moment ça me suffit. Et si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je te le dirai.

- D'accord, fit Yuya en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour le tirer vers le lit où il prit place avec lui, avide d'amour et d'affection.

L'aîné l'enlaça tendrement et se mit à embrasser son visage et ses lèvres en le caressant doucement. Presque par réflexe, le plus jeune glissa une main sous le t-shirt de son compagnon. Il aimait tant toucher sa peau douce, que ça virait parfois à l'obsession. Un soupir d'aise passa les lèvres de l'aîné qui caressa son cou et sa nuque d'une façon plus appuyée, ses doigts passant dans le col de son t-shirt.

- Mmmh... Taka... murmura Yuya.

- Hum ? fit-il en approchant ses lèvres pour embrasser ses commissures.

- J'aime quand tu fais ca... Mais c'est dangereux...

- Ah bon? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en glissant sa main sous son haut pour carresser son ventre.

- Oui, souffla encore le cadet en fermant les yeux.

- Pourtant moi j'aime bien... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il en caressant ses côtes, appréciant la bosselure sous ses doigts, ses lèvres revenant embrasser doucement son cou et sa mâchoire.

- Je... non. Continue...

- Je croyais que c'était dangereux, sourit-il, les lèvres contre sa peau, les mains partant dans son dos et sa chute de reins.

- Ca l'est... mais j'aime quand tu me touche...

- J'aime te toucher aussi...

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il glissa les doigts d'une main sous l'élastique de son boxer et caressa son postérieur, l'autre, toujours sur ses reins, le serrant contre lui.

Très sensible à cet endroit, le plus jeune réagit aussitot et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

- Mmmh... Takaaa...

- Oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? le taquina-t-il en approfondissant sa caresse.

- Tu le... sais bien, souffla Yuya en gémissant de nouveau.

- Hum, peut-être... fit-il en descendant davantage sa main, glissant parfois un doigt dans la ligne médiane, pour venir caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Han... Taka mmmh... fit le cadet en se tortillant sous ses doigts.

Sa bouche déposant de langoureux baisers sur son visagr, sa bouche et son cou, l'aîné défit d'une main le pantalon de son amour pour le baisser ainsi que son boxer et pouvoir ainsi continuer son exploration. En avançant davantage sa main, il parvint à toucher ses bourses qu'il se mit à caresser et à masser entre ses doigts.  
La décharge de plaisir ressentie à ces attouchements fut si forte, que Yuya en suffoqua un instant. Il n'avait jamais compris comment son Taka s'y prenait pour le faire autant décoller rien qu'en le touchant.

Takahisa remonta ensuite ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour venir suçoter, lécher et mordiller son oreille tandis que ses caresses se faisaient plus rapides et plus appuyées, la deuxième titillant ses tétons.

- Takaaa ! s'écria-t-il soudain en se libérant, à sa propre surprise.

L'interpelé cessa alors tout mouvement pour venir simplement embrasser son bien-aimé, se fichant d'avoir son propre pantalon souillé par le plaisir de son Yuya.

- Woh... souffla le plus jeune. C'était rapide...

- J'ai vu ça, sourit Takahisa. Tu es toujours aussi sensible après toutes ces années.

- On dirait bien... Mais c'est ta faute. Tu me connais trop bien et tu sais comment me rendre dingue.

- C'est vrai, ça devrait être punissable... fit-il dans un sourire taquin. Je te connais vraiment par coeur. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour que tu réagisses au quart de tour...

- Et tu t'en prive jamais. Mais moi aussi je sais ce qui te rend dingue. Et j'ai même pas besoin de te toucher pour ca.

- Ah bon ? Je me demande bien ce que c'est... fit-il faussement.

- Tu veux voir ?

- Ben oui...

Alors, sans quitter son Taka du regard, Yuya remonta les bras au dessus de sa tête en se léchant et mordillant les lèvres avec gourmandise, un gémissement s'élevant. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux, la fit descendre le long de sa joue, de son cou en gémissant davantage.

- Haaaan... Arrête...

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yuya de sa voix la plus sensuelle, en appuyant ses gestes des nouveaux gémissements.

- Parce que t'es tellement sex... que je risque de plus trop contrôler mes pulsions au bout d'un moment...

- Qui dit que je veux que tu les contrôle ? J'ai envie de toi... rétorqua Yuya avec la même voix. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi...

- Yu, je...

- Oui ? fit le concerné en se léchant de nouveau les lèvres.

- Je... Je vais te sauter dessus, je te préviens... souffla-t-il, sentant déjà une bosse dure déformer son pantalon.

- Ne te gêne pas, mon amour, cest ce que je veux...

Alors, ne se contrôlant plus, il le prit à pleine bouche, ses mains le parcourant pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements, avant de faire de même avec les siens, incapable d'attendre. Il se plaça ensuite entre ses cuisses, l'embrassant toujours avec passion, et introduisit un premier doigt en lui, se faisant momentanément violence pour ne pas le prendre sans préparation.

Mais le jeune homme avait une idée précise de ce quil voulait.

- Aaaah... Taka mmmh... Je me f... fiche de tes... doigts...

- Mais... protesta-t-il faiblement, n'ayant aucune autre envie que de le prendre immédiatement.

- La douleur... passera. Viens, prends-moi.

Incapable de résister à une telle demande, Takahisa retira son index de son intimité et le pénétra d'un profond coup de reins qui le fit gémir.

Le cri qui suivit cette brusque intrusion, fut causée autant par le plaisir que par la douleur. Haletant, le coeur battant, il resta tout d'abord immobile, puis remua les hanches pour indiquer à son compagnon de commencer.

Le regard noir d'envie et de désir, l'aîné se mit à se déhancher en lui, donnant de grands coups de reins qui le firent crier à chaque fois.

- Han ! Haaaan ! Takaaa ! Encore ! s'écriait Yuya à chaque violent coup de bassin.

Jamais jusque là son amour n'avait été si brusque et c'était trop bon.

A la limite de la violence, Takahisa sortait et revenait en lui, percutant à chaque passage sa prostate, profondément perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Soudain, malgré sa résistance, un coup plus fort que les autres expédia le plus jeune dans la voie lactée et il se libéra brusquement dans un long cri rauque.

Le brusque resserrement autour de sa chair fit également partir l'aîné qui se cambra d'un coup, se déversant en lui dans un grand cri de jouissance.

Encore dans la stratosphère, haletant et épuisé, yuya entoura de ses bras la taille de Takahisa.

Dans le même état d'extase, alangui, l'aîné se laissa retomber sur le corps fin de son compagnon.

- Wow... murmura le plus jeune, incapable de dire autre chose.

- Ouais... fit Takahisa, de même.

- C'est encore meilleur quand tu es brusque, c'est dingue, dit Yuya cinq minutes plus tard.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

- Un peu mais je l'ai vite oublié.

- Ne... La première utilisation du lit a été pour faire l'amour... Ça craint un peu, non ?

- Pourquoi puisqu'on saime ?

- C'est vrai, sourit-il. A en mourit même.

Sans se préoccuper quil soit encore en lui, Yuya se blottit contre son aîné.

- Je t'aime... lui susurra l'aîné en lui caressant l'épaule. Tu es toute ma vie.

- Moi aussi, mon amour... A un point que tu n'imagine meme pas...

Avec tendresse, Takahisa posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, heureux d'être avec lui après la puissance de ce moment d'amour.

Aux environs de dix-neuf heures, Kotaro passa la porte.

- Tadaima, fit-il en posant sa sacoche, avant d'accrocher son manteau.

- Okaeri, fit la voix de Sazae depuis la cuisine.

L'homme s'y dirigea.

- Ca sent bon, dit-il sans la saluer ni même esquisser le moindre geste tendre. Où est Yuya ?

- Il n'est pas rentré.

- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna-t-il. Bon...

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Epuisante. C'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu trouver ma femme ET mon fils en rentrant, rétorqua l'homme, ayant oublié l'affreuse scène avec son fils à cause du coup de poêle.

- Oui, mais ton fils n'est pas encore là. Tu as faim ?

- Toujours quand je sens l'odeur de ta cuisine. Mais attendons-le pour manger. Il aura fait des heures supplémentaires ce petit.

- Il risque de rentrer tard s'il fait l'inventaire. Il mangera en rentrant.

- Ah. So ka. Jaa... mangeons alors.

Avec un sourire faible, Sazae sortit le plat du four et le posa sur la table, avant de les servir.

- Et toi ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, remarqua Kotaro en s'asseyant à table.

- Un peu fatiguée, j'ai fait le ménage aujourd'hui.

- ah oui ? Hum bien. Bonne chose.

- Ne... commença-t-elle après un moment.

- Hum ? fit son mari en se servant.

- Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais... je vais demander le divorce.

Kotaro suspendit son geste et la fixa, halluciné.

- Pardon ?!

- Ça fait des années que tu ne m'aimes plus, ne dis pas le contraire...

- Je refuse. Tu es ma femme et tu le resteras. Fin de la discution, déclara Kotaro en reprenant le cours de son repas.

- J'ai mon mot à dire. Et je ne supporte plus cette situation. Tu ne te comportes même plus en mari avec moi. Tu restes ici seulement parce que je te nourris et que je fais ta lessive...

-Il faut être deux pour divorcer, Sazae. Je ne signerais aucun papier.

- Alors je partirai quand même, divorce ou pas.

- Pars si tu veux, mais je garde Yuya.

Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut lorsqu'elle entendit la luxure qui suintait dans sa voix en prononçant le prénom de leur fils.

- Il ne reviendra pas, "ton" Yuya, déclara-t-elle tranquillement.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Il est parti, définitivement.

- Impossible. Il est mineur et n'a nulle part où aller. Pas plus que toi. Tu affabule, femme. Ou tu deviens folle.

- Je sais où aller et Yuya aussi puisque je l'ai émancipé.

A ces mots, Kotaro s'étrangla avec sa salive.

- Tu as FAIS QUOI ?! DE QUEL DROIT TU AS FAIS CA SANS MON ACCORD ?!

- Oh, crier ne servira à rien, ce qui est fait est fait.

- Il avait encore un an à passer ici ! s'exclama-t-il, fou de rage, en la secouant comme un prunier. De quel droit ?!

- Parce que je supporte pas que tu le touches ! Tu te rends compte que tu as failli le violer ?!

- Et après ?! En quoi ça te concerne ?!

- Parce que c'est aussi mon fils !

- Je vais le récupérer Que ça te plaise ou non. Et tu vas me dire où il est, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me jettes à la porte ? Je n'attends que ça.

- Si je te coupe les vivres, tu seras bien ennuyée, Sazae. Tu ne sais rien faire à part tenir une maison. Alors ne rêve pas trop et dis-moi où est Yuya.

- Jamais je ne te dirai jamais où il est. Oh, et tu peux me couper les vivres quand tu veux, j'ai pris sur notre compte ce qui me revenais et j'ai pris un emploi à mi-temps. Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur nous.

- Sale petite... commença kotaro, avant de la gifler à toute volée.

Surprise par le geste, Sazae poussa un cri de frayeur, craignant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Ca ne risque pas ! Le seul qui m'intéressait, tu l'as fait partir, espèce de garce !

- Non, je l'ai protégé de toi ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es complètement détraqué !

- J'aime mon fils, je ne vois pas où est le mal de le lui prouver !

- C'est comme ça que tu lui prouves ton amour ? En le violant ?

- Je ne le violais pas, je lui faisais l'amour c'est différent.

- Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord, pourtant... fit-elle avec un air dégoûté. Et même, de toute façon, toucher son enfant de cette façon…

- Justement, c'est un enfant, comment pourrait-il savoir ce qui est bien pour lui.

- Tu me répugnes... Violer ton propre fils...

- Tais-toi. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton opinion.

- Parfait. Profite bien de ton dernier repas alors.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine pour partir dans leur chambre, dont elle verrouilla la porte par peur de représailles. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, en tira une grosse valise et la remplit de tout ce qui lui était nécessaire.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée émana de la cuisine : de rage, Kotaro avait jeté au sol tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Je ne signerais jamais rien, Sazae ! Tu seras ma femme pour toute l'éternité ! Tu ne pourras jamais te remarier ! hurla-t-il.

- Alors je ferai appel au tribunal !

- Personne ne voudra de toi, ma pauvre ! ricanna-t-il.

- Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de me retenir, je m'en vais.

- Bon vent alors !

Après avoir bouclé sa valise, Sazae se dirigea vers la porte, se chaussa, prit son manteau et ouvrit le battant de bois.

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'on divorce, je ne veux plus jamais être lié à toi.

- Tu seras toujours liée à moi, Sazae ! Comme Yuya !

- Malheureusement, lui sera toujours lié à toi par le sang, mais moi, je peux rompre le lien qui nous unit.

- Tu me seras toujours liée, ma chère. Grâce à Yuya.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle encore... soupira-t-elle avant de passer le seuil de la maison pour sortir dans la nuit fraiche, partant vers la maison des Masuda.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kimiko, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte sur son amie armée de sa valise.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je pense que c'était le bon moment. Je n'arrive pas trop tôt quand même j'espère...

- Non du tout, mais est ce que quelque chose s'est passé pour que tu hâte ton départ ?

- Il n'a pas arrêté de dire que je lui appartenais, qu'il refuserait de signer le divorce et que c'était bien entendu normal de vouloir coucher avec son propre fils pour lui démontrer son amour... J'en ai eu marre donc je suis partie.

- Je vois... Son cas est plus grave que tu le pensais. Heureusement que Yuya et toi êtes délivrés de lui.

- Moi pas totalement, nous sommes encore mariés.

- Mais tu es ici maintenant. Il ne saura jamais où tu es.

- Oui, heureusement, sourit-elle. Merci de m'éberger, Kimiko.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est un plaisir, sourit la concernée.

Sazae la serra un instant contre elle, puis lui sourit.

- Je t'aiderai dans la maison, pour le ménage, la lessive, la cuisine...

- Bah pour l'instant je m'en sors bien. Repose-toi et décompresse.

- J'ai trouvé un emploi à mi-temps, au fait, ça nous fera un revenu de plus.

- Oh, où ça ?

- Tu vois le combini à côté de la gare ?

- Hai.

- J'y travaille du lundi au jeudi de 13 heures à 18 heures.

- Oh c'est bien. Ca va t'occuper un peu.

- Oui, et c'est aussi parce que je ne voulais pas être passive... Tu m'offres un toit quand même.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je t'assure que tu n'es pas une charge au contraire.

- On verra avec le temps alors. Pour le moment, j'ai surtout besoin de faire autre chose que ce que j'ai fait ces 20 dernirèes années...

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et puis maintenant que nos petits sont installés, on va avoir plus de temps pour nous, sourit Kimiko.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Oh, il faudra essayer de partir en vacances toutes les deux.

- Très bonne idée. On ira à la mer, ça nous fera le plus grand bien.

- Oh, oui ! La mer !

- Et si on y allait ce week-end ?

- C'est une bonne idée, ça me changera du quartier.

- Tu as un maillot dans tes affaires ?

- Oui oui, j'en ai un.


	11. Chapter 11

- Il faut qu'on se bouge maintenant ou on sera vraiment en retard cette fois, fit la voix de Yuya.

Il était encore nu, échevelé, essouflé et mouillé par l'eau de la douche où son Taka venait de lui faire l'amour avec passion.

- Malheureusement... Je serais bien resté comme ça pendant des heures... Mais bon, un mariage nous attend, sourit l'aîné en se relevant avant de lui tendre la main pour faire de même.

Le plus jeune sortit donc de la douche et se sécha, puis, la serviette autour de la taille, alla s'habiller.

Takahisa le rejoignit dans la chambre pour faire de même puis, une fois habillé, alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Incapable de se détacher de lui, Yuya l'enlaca tendrement par derrière, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis posa le menton sur son épaule.

- Tu as faim, mon cœur ? demanda l'aîné sans quitter des yeux sa préparation.

- Un peu. Je te laisse toujours cuisiner, gomen, mais je suis nul.

- J'aime cuisiner, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se retourna entre ses bras, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis éteignit le feu sous la casserole dans laquelle il avait fait chauffer de la soupe miso. Il ouvrit ensuite un placard, en sortit quatre bols dont deux qu'il remplit de la soupe, et prit du riz dans le cuiseur pour en remplir les deux autres.

- Tu veux autre chose ou ça te suffira?

- Non c'est bon. Tu sais bien que je mange pas beaucoup.

- Alors on peut passer à table, sourit-il en se dirigeant vers celle-ci, son repas dans les mains.

Yuya en fit autant, puis sassit face à lui, avant de commencer à manger.

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné repose doucement son bol de soupe, lançant un regard amoureux à son fiancé, mesurant peu à peu la valeur de leur mariage.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le plus jeune sourit.

- Je vais me préparer et ammener ma valise dans l'entrée.

- Je débarrasse ça et je fais pareil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Yuya était dans l'entrée, chaussé et attrapait son manteau.

Takahisa l'y rejoignit avec ses bagages, s'habilla et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre les clefs.

- En route.

- Nos mères nous rejoignent à l'aéroport ? demanda le cadet en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

- Oui, se retrouve tous là-bas. Aaah... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me tarde de t'épouser...

- Certainement autant qu'à moi, mon amour, sourit Yuya en prenant place sur le siège passager.

- Sûrement, oui. J'en rêve même la nuit, c'est pour dire... sourit-il en démarrant.

- Ah oui ? Trop chou.

- Mou, te moques pas... J'y peux rien si tu m'obsèdes...

- Je me moque pas du tout, mon amour. Je trouve vraiment ca... Je t'obsède ? Carrément ?

- Ben oui... T'es tout le temps dans mes rêves, je pense sans arrêt à toi...

- C'est flatteur, rougit le plus jeune dans un murmure, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Yu ? fit-il en le voyant embarrassé.

- Hum ? Daijobu.

- Tu rougis... J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non non. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que je t'obsédais a ce point.

- Et c'est... mal ?

- Non. Juste que je m'y attendais pas.

Avec un petit sourire, Takahisa l'embrassa sur le nez puis se reconcentra sur la route.

Une fois à l'aéroport, il fallut retrouver Sazae et Kimiko, ce qui ne s'avéra pas une mince affaire. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils les trouvèrent en grande conversation avec un inconnu. Interloqué, Yuya jeta un regard à son fiancé.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et s'avança vers eux.

- Kaa-chan !

A l'appel, Kimiko tourna la tête et sourit.

- Tu vois bien qu'ils se sont réveillés, fit-elle a son amie.

- Yu a remonté toutes les pendules d'une heure pour qu'on ne soit pas en retard, sourit Takahisa. Un vrai tyran... me réveiller en avance est un crime.

Tout en parlant, il l'avait attiré contre lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Il te connait bien plutôt, sourit Sazae.

- Bien, puisque vos fils sont arrivés, je vais vous laisser, dit l'inconnu.

- Mais non, Kamikawa-san, restez. Vous êtes sur le même vol que nous après tout.

- Vous allez à San Francisco aussi ? demanda Takahisa.

- En effet. J'y vais pour affaires, répondit-il. Kamikawa Hideaki, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Masuda Takahisa, répondit-il en la serrant.

- Tegoshi Yuya, se présenta à son tour le plus jeune, intimidé par la prestance de leur interlocuteur.

Un bras toujours autour de la taille de son compagnon, l'aîné sourit.

- Et nous... c'est pour un voyage. Nous allons nous marier.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du quarantenaire.

- Ensemble ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que nous allons aux Etats-Unis.

- Oh. Je vois. Et bien permettez-moi de vous adresser mes félicitations.

- Arigato gozaimasu, fit l'aîné des garçons en s'inclinant.

- Puisque vous acceptez ma compagnie, je me permet simplement de m'esquiver un moment. Je reviens, fit-il avant de séloigner rapidement.

Sazae se tourna alors vers son fils.

- Vous avez bien tout pris ? Les costumes, les alliances et tout ?

- Oui oui. Pas de danger qu'on oublie. Mais dis-moi, mama, c'est qui lui ?

- Oh Sazae et moi étions perdues pour l'enregistrement des bagaes et Kamikawa-san, qui a l'habitude, nous a gentiment aidées.

- C'est gentil à lui, oui, acquiesça l'aîné.

- On devrait faire enregistrer les notres aussi, mon amour, intervint alors Yuya.

- C'est vrai. On y va et on revient, fit-il à l'intention de leurs mères.

- A tout à l'heure, trésor, sourit Kimiko.

Après de longues heures de voyage, l'avion atterrit sans encombre à l'aéroport de San Francisco et, endormi, Takahisa se fit violence pour se réveiller quand son compagnon le tira du sommeil. Ils descendirent tous, récupérèrent leurs bagages avant d'appeler un taxi pour les conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel.

- Je suis mort, murmura Yuya alors qu'ils montaient à leur chambre. Fichu décalage horaire...

- J'veux dormiiiiiir, se plaignit Takahisa en traînant les pieds.

- J'vais dormir au moins un an !

- Moi dix ans !

Une fois dans la chambre, le plus jeune alla directement s'écrouler sur le lit.

Epuisé, son fiancé l'y rejoignit et se blottit contre lui en fermant les yeux.

- 'yasumi...

Mais le plus jeune ne répondit pas car il dormait déja.

Après une longue nuit de plus de dix heures, Takahisa se réveilla, encore dans les vapes et se tourna vers son réveil pour remarquer qu'il était 14 heures passées. Ayant particulièrement la flemme de quitter le confort douillet du lit, ainsi que la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait, il se blottit contre son fiancé et le regarda dormir, souriant avec amour.

Celui-ci, bien emitouflé, ne paraissait pas près de se réveiller et se colla même davantage à lui en soupirant de bien-être.

Attendri par son visage paisible, Takahisa dégagea les mèches de cheveux tombées devant ses yeux et lui caressa légèrement la joue, de sorte à ne pas le réveiller.

- Taka... murmura le plus jeune sans se réveiller. Je t'aime...

Un sourire ému s'étira sur les lèvres de l'aîné qui l'embrassa tendrement avant de continuer de le câliner.

Après un moment, le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux, son visage tout près de celui de son Taka.

- Ohayo, fit-il dans un adorable sourire endormi.

- Ohayo. Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu dors ?

- Tu as... (il bailla) déja du me le dire, oui.

- Encore fatigué ?

- Non, je crois que ca va là. Mais j'ai pas trop envie de bouger de tes bras.

- Moi non plus. Je suis trop bien là... Il fait bien chaud et tu es troooop confortable.

- Je suis confortable moi ? Cest bien la première fois que tu me le dis.

- Mmh... soupira-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

- Je fais office de doudou ? sourit Yuya en lembrassant tendrement dans les cheveux.

- Ui... Mais aussi de bouillote, de coussin...

- Je suis multifonction comme un couteau suisse quoi, rigola le cadet.

- C'est ça. Et en plus je t'aime, c'est pas beau la vie ?

- Tu es trop mignon, rigola-t-il encore, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tout l'amour du monde.

En glissant une main derrière sa nuque, l'aîné répondit à son baiser en caressant son corps fin du bout des doigts.

La légère caresse provoqua un frisson au cadet, qui continua pourtant à l'embrasser, faisant remuer sa bouche contre la sienne, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifia peu à peu, si bien que l'aîné vint se placer au-dessus de lui pour continuer de l'embrasser, sa langue ayant poussé la sienne pour se joindre à elle dans la bouche si sensuelle de son fiancé.

Un léger gémissement échappa à Yuya alors que son Taka prenait le contrôle de la situation et il passa les bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Appuyé sur les coudes, Takahisa envahissait profondément toute la bouche de son amour, son corps pressé contre le sien, ses doigts glissant parfois dans ses cheveux courts. Sa langue jouait un ballet voluptueux et passionné avec la sienne, l'enroulant, l'enlaçant, la poussant et la caressant sans cesse et avec amour.

- Mmmh... Taka... gémit le plus jeune contre sa bouche.

- Je t'aime... souffla celui-ci. Et toujours plus chaque jour... Je t'aime tant...

- Alors prouve-le moi, susura le plus jeune, comme toujours enflammé par les caresses de son aîné.

Avec un petit sourire, celui-ci l'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains passant sur lui pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements avant de venir titiller ses tétons pour les faire durcir. A présent nu lui aussi, l'aîné approcha son bassin jusqu'à venir frotter son membre gonflé contre son intimité, l'une des jambes de son Yuya relevée au dessus de son épaule pour avoir un meilleur accès.

- Viens... maintenant... demanda le plus jeune.

- On a... à peine commencé... Tu es sûr ?

- Hai... J'ai... trop envie...

Takahisa acquiesça, l'embrassa avec fougue tout en le pénétrant lentement, se retenant de le plaquer contre le matelas tant il avait envie de lui.

Un gémissement de plaisir teinté de douleur jaillit de la gorge du cadet lorsqu'il sentit son Taka entrer en lui. Il inspira, puis fit un mouvement pour accentuer la profondeur de la pénétration, en gémissant davantage.

- Haaaan ! Matte... je... je vais... Mmmh...

Haletant, les lèvres entrouvertes, une fine pellicule de sueur perlant sa peau, le plus jeune s'immobilisa avec difficulté.

Ses lèvres se posant maladroitement sur les siennes, Takahisa attendit quelques instants avant de remuer, donnant des coups de bassin désordonnés qui le fit ahanner de plaisir.

- Haaaan ! Takaaaa ! Mmmmmh ! En... core ! Ahaaaa ! s'écria le plus jeune, oubliant totalement que les autres occupants de l'hôtel pouvaient entendre.

- Haaan ! Haaan ! Yuuu ! Tu es... trop boooon ! cria le plus âgé en se déhanchant comme un diable, laissant libre court à ses désirs et son envie de le sentir autour de lui.

Les mains crispées sur les hanches de son aîné, Yuya remua lascivement le bassin pour accentuer leurs sensations mutelles, en gémissant toujours aussi fort.

- Haaaaan Takaaa ! Mmmmh !

Peu à peu, avec les mouvements et les secondes qui s'égrainaient, Takahisa redoublait de force dans ses mouvements, faisant à chaque fois glisser son cadet vers la tête de lit, de petits cris mal retenus passant ses lèvres qu'il mordait pour ne pas s'exprimer trop librement. Ils étaient en plein dans l'acte, mais il avait encore tellement envie de lui qu'il aurait continué comme ça pendant des heures s'il avait pu se retenir.

Incapable de se retenir davantage, quand l'un des coups de reins de son Taka toucha sa prostate, Yuya se libéra puissement entre eux, dans un long cri de jouissance. Mais l'aîné était loin d'être rassasié de son corps, même s'il se sentit partir en lui et il continua à se déhancher, sa bouche embrassant fiévreusement son visage et sa gorge.

- Aaah ! Haaaan ! Takaaaa ! se remit à crier le cadet, qui ne s'y attendait pas mais n'était pas contre.

- Han ! Han ! Han ! Yuu ! Ahh ! fit-il en le plaquant littéralement contre le matelas à chaque mouvement.

- Han ! Takaaa ! Encoooore !

Il avait pourtant déjà joui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait encore et encore. Il pourrait mourir d'amourir entre ses bras.

Le corps de son cadet était si étroit autour de lui qu'il avait du mal à garder les idées claires. C'était tellement bon de se sentir en lui qu'il aurait pu jouir une deuxième fois après seulement quelques mouvements. Mais il voulait faire durer ce plaisir intense alors il allait se retenir, et recommencer autant de fois que son corps le pourrait.

Il allait mourir, forcémment il allait mourir de plaisir. Tout ce qu'il ressentait alors que son bien-aimé lui faisait l'amour encore et encore, allait forcémment le tuer, mais tant pis. Mourir en étant aimé de lui était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Les fois se succédèrent. A peine fini qu'il recommençait à se déhancher à lui, toujours en l'embrassant, toujours en le caressant, toujours en gémissant et en criant son nom. Il l'aimait d'une telle force qu'il avait l'impression qu'une journée entière à faire l'amour n'était pas suffisant pour lui prouver l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais il essayait tout de même de lui montrer que non seulement son corps lui était précieux, mais que cette union passionnée l'était aussi pour lui. Ses mains glissaient encore sur lui, caressant ses flancs, ses hanches, sa chute de reins, partout, tandis que ses lèvres déposaient une multitude de baisers profonds sur son torse finement musclé.

Pourtant, après un moment, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et malgré le plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir, le plus jeune commença à fatiguer. Ses cris se firent moins forts, ses mouvements se ralentirent. Il espérait que son Taka n'interprêterait pas ça comme un ras le bol, car c'était loin d'être le cas, il était juste physiquement épuisé... et se demandais d'ailleurs comment son fiancé ne l'était pas encore.

Puis, quand il parvint à les faire jouir ensemble, l'aîné s'arrêta et se laissa tomber lentement sur son amant et amoureux, épuisé. Le souffle court, il caressa juste tendrement la joue de son cadet en le regardant dans les yeux avec tout l'amour du monde.

Le lendemain, de bonne heure, les deux garçons et leurs mères étaient sur le pied de guerre. Levés, soigneusement lavés, habillés de leurs plus beaux vêtements, impeccablement coiffés… et surtout séparés. D'autorité, Kimiko avait pris en main la préparation de Yuya et Sazae avait décidé de se charger de Takahisa. Chacune de leur côté, elle tournait autour d'eux comme des abeilles autour d'une fleur, aplatissant des épis imaginaires, lissant des plis inexistants sur leurs costumes, les brossant pour en retirer des poussières tout aussi absentes.

Au bout d'une demi heure à rester immobile et surtout loin de son Taka, Yuya n'y tint plus et se mit à se trémousser comme un enfant.

- Kimiko-san, c'est bon, je suis prêt là, on peut y aller ? demanda-t-il, au supplice.

- Il n'est pas encore l'heure, Yuya-chan, sourit l'interpellé. Tu es si pressé ?

- Je suis pas à l'aise loin de Taka…

La déclaration mit les larmes aux yeux de la mère. Avec tendresse, elle posa la main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable d'aimer si fort. Et que ce soit mon Taka qui soit l'objet de cet amour…

- Votre fils est extraordinaire, Kimiko-san. C'est la gentillesse, la bonté, l'abnégation personnifiés. Je n'ai aucun mérite à l'aimer, il est merveilleux.

Touchée par ces paroles, elle serra son futur gendre contre son cœur et quelques larmes glissèrent dans le cou de celui-ci.

- Ki… miko-san ? s'inquiéta le garçon en le sentant. Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui. Laisse-moi juste quelques instants.

- Hai… fit-il en refermant doucement les bras sur elle.

Après un moment, elle s'écarta de lui et, en souriant, essuya ses yeux.

- Si je me mets déjà à pleurer avant même le début du mariage, je suis mal partie, rit-elle.

- Je suis comment ? s'enquit Yuya.

- Tu es magnifique, mon chou. Taka va être ébloui en te voyant.

- J'espère. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit déçu.

- Ca, c'est impossible, il est fou de toi. (elle regarda sa montre) Maintenant il est l'heure. Il faut y aller sinon ta mère et Taka vont nous attendre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme bondisse littéralement jusqu'à la porte. Une dernière fois, Kimiko vérifia sa propre tenue, puis tous deux quittèrent la chambre pour retrouver dans le hall Takahisa et Saze qui venaient d'arriver.

- Tu es sublime, mon cœur, souffla l'aîné des garçons en prenant la main du plus jeune.

- Toi aussi, mon amour… sourit Yuya en le contemplant avec amour.

- Les garçons, il faut y aller, les pressa alors Sazae.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc rapidement vers la chapelle et, en quelques minutes, l'affaire fut faite. Tegoshi Yuya était devenu Masuda Yuya, au plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes hommes, mais également de leurs mères, qui voyaient ainsi leurs existences liées encore plus étroitement.

7


End file.
